Red Rose and snowy cold
by Notsoedgydeath
Summary: Ruby is expelled from beacon after an incident, in order to get back she must train hard and discover new things about herself along the way. This story covers that time and when she returns to beacon. Contains lots of whiterose!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Hey people, I'm a bit new to fanfiction but I'll surely put my best into it. This one is about Ruby Rose, kicked from beacon do to an incident brought about by the death of her uncle and her journey to find herself with her new mentor Aaron. The first couple chapters will be snapshots in the first few months of her life under this master's tutelage as she slowly grows stronger and more mature. If there is interest I will make a prologue series which covers more of the events of her life as a student. Once it's beyond that point, the focus will shift to her relationship with her team and especially Weiss. (Yes, whiterose will totally be a thing)_

Prologue

"Ruby, there's someone here to see you." I glanced up from my pillow at Taiyang and tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"Not now…" I pulled the blanket around me and turned my head away, too upset to face anyone. Outside the door, Taiyang spoke to someone, a man with a calm and low voice. The words were too low for me to hear but after a minute the door opened wider and I heard footsteps coming in.

"So, this is the famous Ruby Rose, Qrow told me you never cried." _Yeah… well Qrow's dead._

"Leave me alone, I don't need to talk to anyone."

His weight pressed down on one part of the bed as he looked out a window, "I'm not a therapist. I'm a hunter. Taiyang says you got kicked out of beacon because you started an incident, well Qrow was a friend of mine and he told me you were stubborn as hell, strong and braver than anyone he'd ever met."

I gulped down a breath as it became hard to breath, "well it doesn't matter anymore."

"The only way to lose a fight is to stop fighting. Ozpin and I have a complicated relationship, sometimes we've fought beside each other and sometimes we've nearly killed each other but I know him well. I need a student… who can carry my teachings past me when I die. You need to become so good Ozpin has to let you back into his school as a second year with your team. I know you think you threw your dreams away but the girl Qrow told me about doesn't know how to give up. If you want to be part of team RWBY, you need to become my student."

I gulped at that, unsure how to respond to the statement until after a few moments of awkward silence I said, "how would it work?"

"I'd become your master, we'd train every day from dawn to dusk. I'd teach you to fight, to use your aura, teach you about the Grimm, to cook and how to carry yourself as a hunter. I'd lead you around all of Remnant, showing the people and the lands so when you're on your own you can choose where you'd like to be your hunting grounds. With me, you'd have a hard and difficult regime of training but also you'll see all the wonders the world has to offer."

"See the world? That sounds fun. I can take hard training yeah. So, I'd be strong and I'd get to train with my teammates?" _Dare I have hope?_

"The strongest, the fastest and the most skilled hunter in your school. If you take to the training and have a strong character." He stretched out his hand in front of me and it felt as if a ray of hope had washed over me, "will you, Ruby Rose swear on your life to become my pupil, to train dutifully, listen well and be the best hunter you can?"

I turned to face him, he was a tall man with a scared face and long white hair in a blue shirt and jeans. His eyes were closed shut but had a warm smile that made him seem like a kindly old man, "I swear." If it was gonna be my only chance, I'd take it so I reached my hand out and shook his.

"Good. We leave for Vacuo tomorrow at dawn. Pack, say your goodbyes and the next chapter of your life will begin."

A while later

"Hey Yang, how's the team?" I held my scroll with one hand while munching on cookies with the other, feeling excited, nervous and hopeful.

"RUBY! I'm glad to hear from you, were doing fine! How are you?" I sighed happily, glad to hear her voice.

"I'm actually doing pretty good, feeling miserable a while ago but I got good news! Taiyang found a hunter to teach me, an old friend of Qrow's." The response took a while as Yang seemed to be talking with someone on her end.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"That's not the best part. He says if I'm good enough, Ozpin will have to make it so I join back up with you! I'll have to train really hard but I promise, in a couple of months I'm gonna be so strong you won't even recognize me."

Yang laughed cheerily, "that's great! I hope you come back soon, we all miss you. Even the Ice queen."

I flinched at the mention of Weiss, remembering what happened when I went into the forest. "I miss you all to, sis. I just wanted to hear your voice but I have to sleep, call you later."

"Alright sis, just don't be a stranger." I hang up and smiled, just talking to Yang made me feel a hell of a lot less nervous than I was.

 _Just nine months until next school year, then I'll be back with them all._ I repeated that a dozen times before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I ducked to the side as a knife flew past me, rolled forward and tried to slash at his legs. He moved quicker than I could react, knocked Crescent Rose from my hand and sent me flying into a palm tree with a kick. "Come on, you're supposed to be the fast one Ruby!" I grunted in pain and tried to recover crescent rose, dodging a hail of knives that he seemed to have an infinite amount of. We'd been doing this for hours and I was starting to run ragged, exhausted and hurt all over.

"Master… maybe-"

"No! Not yet, you want to get back to your team, right? Think about what your fighting for, look at that goal and use it as fuel! Fight on will alone if your out of strength!" He leapt forward as his knives slashed wildly, I couldn't do anything more than block and dodge. He was always telling me that, 'what are you fighting for?' Pushing me so hard I couldn't breath and could barely lift Crescent Rose to block his attacks, it was brutal and cruel but today… I was holding out for longer. I did want to get back to my friends and that meant being as good as I could be.

"Good! Get angry! Heroes don't know how to quit! Fight back! Do it for your team!" He shouted so loud it echoed around the desert and drilled its way into my skull. I thought about my team and how fun it was at Beacon. I threw a kick towards him, it wasn't powerful and he dodged it but I'd gotten out of the defensive situation. He moved backwards as I went for a slash with the scythe, it missed and he countered with a punch that knocked the wind out of me. "Push on Ruby!" He threw another punch I had to roll away to avoid, I was slow to recover from the ground and a kick once again sent me flying. "What are you fighting for?!"

I gasped for breath and stood up, "my team!"

"Louder! Get angry! Dig deep, use every reason you've got to be a huntress or you won't go any farther!" He rushed me and for a second, I was going to give up. Then I thought about the forest where my friends almost died, my mother and Qrow. I rolled out of the way just before his punch would have hit my head. My pain faded and my mind focused on the task at hand. "You found it? The real reason?"

I nodded and smiled as my hands tightened their grip on Crescent Rose, I only had enough strength for one attack left. "I will protect my friends! I'll keep everyone alive!" Just saying it made me feel strong, flooded my aura with enough power to surge forward and aim my scythe right at his chest. He swung his knife and even though I saw it coming, I let it cut my side to give me the opportunity to hit him just once, Crescent Rose slammed right into his chest. It was deflected by his aura but he backed up just an inch, obviously affected by it. That was the last thing I saw before I collapsed from my injury and exhaustion.

I dreamed while I was unconscious, a nightmare about the incident. I was angry, so angry and upset I ran into the emerald forest. Weiss and the team followed me, their noise attracted the Grimm and the flashes of Weiss laying bleeding on the floor with the Beowolve over her and Yang contorted in pain. I blacked out after that but they said the Grimm froze solid before I did, Ozpin found us soon after. Eventually I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy and looking around. I was by the oasis we were training at, Aaron was holding a mug out to me. "Drink."

I took it and nodded, glad he wasn't probing for more. It was strong tea, warm and soothing. "What happened?"

"You collapsed from exhaustion, after landing your first blow on me. Only took a week to, you're really something else miss Rose." _Doesn't seem like you hurt him much though. Wait… did he compliment you? Maybe you're still dreaming._

"I was just so angry, I was worried if I didn't you'd stop training me."

He smiled and shook his head though his eyes remained closed as ever. "No. But we can finally move on now that you've learned your most important lesson. You saw the heroes torch. All hunters are sworn to protect the world from those who would see it's ruin. Every single one of them has their own reasons, their own codes and convictions. I have that same torch, I want to protect everyone and will sacrifice myself to do so, I love nature and humanity and all the joys of civilization. When I'm lost, when my back is against the wall and I've got nothing left, I take that torch and use it to guide me, make it my weapon. Those who know how to use it, can win merely on will alone, long after their bones grind to dust and their muscle go slack."

It sounded romantic and wise but I shrugged, incapable of seeing the man before me ever having his back against the wall or feeling lost. Still, thinking about protecting my friends did make me stronger. He was silent for a while longer to let me process, then he stood up and said "protecting your friends is a noble goal. When your lost, when your weak, when you need to do something that you are incapable of doing… look to your reasons. Look to your convictions and beliefs. Let them be your strength, if you don't know what to do, ask yourself how to best protect those friends." He offered me his hand and I took it, slowly pulling myself up. I was sore all over but he healed my injuries.

"Thanks master. So, what is the next lesson about?"

"You, are going back to town to rest today. Tomorrow, you'll be doing more exhaustive exercises. We need to expand your aura supply, in just this last week you've actually grown a fair bit but we'll switch from practice fights to things like running and lifting. You won't be gaining more fighting knowledge but you'll run low on aura and then recharge it faster that way." I sighed and groaned, I wasn't a stranger to hard work but my master was a real slave driver, even Weiss didn't push me this hard. "Come now, soon enough I'll be teaching you the cool stuff. I'm sure you want to know how I see while blind."

 _So he is blind._ "Yeah. That'd be pretty helpful… you see better than me sometimes."

He smiled and pointed in the direction of the small town, from here I could just barely make out the outlines of buildings. "I've got to go and handle something, you're free till tomorrow morning." I nodded and headed off… maybe I'd grab a celebratory drink in the tavern, when in Vacuo right?

The next morning

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!** "Ugh…" _What time is it?_ Ifumbled about for my scroll, trying to turn the alarm off. My head was pounding and the light from her window was brutal. _5:23_ "Shit!" There wasn't anytime for breakfast or a shower, I had seven minutes to get to training. I really over did it last night. _Come on Ruby, hurry up!_ I got up and closed the blinds, lessening the pain in my head so I could put on my clothes. _5:25, 5 more minutes._ I grabbed Crescent Rose and my scroll before rushing down the stairs and almost ramming into a cleaning lady, "sorry!" I yelled as I rushed outside, then nearly died from the sunlight hitting my sensitive eyes.

"Aaah! Bright!" I remarked to myself that I needed to remember my limits before stumbling towards the oasis. My balance was off and the sun burned my eyes but I made it just in time.

Master was sitting crisscross in front of the oasis, "someone needs a coffee." He held out a mug, conveniently full of her partners favorite caffeinated beverage.

"How'd you know?"

"The tavern keeper called me to help you back to the inn. You over did it." He frowned, "drinking to forget? Or did you just want to celebrate and celebrated to hard?" _Why did she? Hmm… I wanted to celebrate is all… yeah._

"Celebration, like you said, I made an achievement. I just didn't know my tolerance… it's pretty low, apparently." I gulped down the coffee and it woke me up instantly, the warmth and caffeine quickly driving out the hangover.

He nodded, "well next time, try not to overdo it. Why don't we get started with the training, we're going to run around the oasis until you can't move your legs." I sighed and groaned again, at least he'd be suffering with me but then again, he had a lot more endurance than me.

A while later

"Ruby!" Yang's voice was as cheery and boisterous as ever, made me smile.

"Hey Yang, you told me to call every now and then so I am. How are you and the team doing?" _Please, please don't have a new teammate!_

"You know, we're doing fine. We really miss you, it's kinda quiet around her with just the three of us." I chuckled at that, I was always the one causing the drama and keeping things interesting, wasn't I? Man, I really wanted to go back.

"I miss you all so much too, it's really boring without you. I've been training so hard I haven't had time to call you, I'm pushing my limits every day."

Yang responded after a pause, "well don't over work yourself. Remember that time with Qrow?" I frowned as I recalled the time I feinted from exhaustion and broke her arm falling out of a tree while training with Qrow.

"I know. I take enough breaks and I'm always with my teacher. Last night I even did… well kind of a you thing. I uh, went for a celebratory drink and overdid it." I braced myself to be chewed out.

"Oh…" Yang sounded surprised and concerned, rather than angry like I expected. "Are you feeling that lonely?" _Maybe a little._

I gulped, "no. I was just celebrating and overdid it sis, promise it was a onetime thing."

"Okay, just be careful. It's ok to let go every now and then but pace yourself, I'm not the best example to follow. I don't want you growing up to quick, if you ever do feel sad or lonely, call me." I bit my lip as I thought about what to say.

"I will, sis. I really should sleep, I'm exhausted and have more training tomorrow. I love you." Yang said her goodbyes and we hung up. I put my scroll on the nightstand, repeated my mantra and drifted off to sleep. _Just eight months, three weeks until next school year, then I'll be back with them all_

 _ **A/N:**_ _So folks, I hope you enjoyed this brief little chapter about Ruby's life under her master (yes, I know he's not been named yet, he does have one I promise). It's a rough training program but he's not 100% a slave driver and she's also enjoying a bit more freedom than she would at beacon. Anyways, please leave a review and feel free to criticism, I'm looking to improve my writing so it's a better story for me and the readers. Oh, one note on chapter sizes is they will gradually get larger. I'm starting at about 2,000-3,000 words a chapter but once Ruby ends up at Beacon several chapters from now the size will likely increase to 4-5,000 per chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Just a note before we get started, it's been about a week and a half since the last chapter. Ruby has continued training as normal, occasionally going out for a drink but no blackouts or anything similar. Anyways, this chapter will include a_ _ **LEMON**_ _so you've been warned. There will be a warning right before it as well. If that's not your thing but you still want to read through the story, just look for the 'lemon over' warning and skip it._

 _Chapter 2_

"It's c-cold!" Vacuo was desert hell but Atlas was a different story entirely. The snow was a foot deep and my cloak wasn't enough to keep me warm. Master wanted a change of scenery but this wasn't a good change in my mind.

"Is it?" He was wearing his t-shirt like nothing was wrong with the weather at all… _what is he?_ "Ah, yes… now I remembered why I wanted to come here. Aura control. The last two weeks you've managed to increase your supply and a little of your control but now we're going to do something will all of that. I can stay warm but heating up the air around me, it's rather simple but it can lead to a lot of awesome moves." _Maybe he is human? An incredibly strong, perceptive and skilled human._

"Uhm, alright. How does it work?"

"First, bring up your aura shield, then move it up an inch, then down, then do it quickly. Eventually you'll learn to make it vibrate so minutely and quickly it won't be draining and it'll heat you up." I nodded but didn't entirely get it, not really knowing how to move my Aura. It just coated everything, using less or more of it was new to me.

I struggled for a couple of moments but to no avail, "this is impossible!"

"Dramatic don't you think? Hmm… how about this, hold out your hand." He held his out in front of her, palm facing upwards. "Focus on your fingertips, turn off your aura, then turn it back on starting at the finger tips. Stop it from going any further, just resist the urge." I gulped and tried to do what he did, ignoring the numbness in my fingers. I turned on my aura and in a second it was everywhere, turned it off, turned it on and again it fully covered me. "Slowly, only use a tiny amount of power." Again, this time it started in the fingertips and spread to my body but I couldn't stop it.

A few more moments passed and when I thought my fingers were going to fall off, I got it to stick in place. "I did it!"

The aura dropped and Master chuckled, "good. Now do it again, this time move the aura down your hand and then back up, back and forth. Slowly spread it to the rest of your body." I nodded and started a long, grueling and slow process. With fear of hypothermia egging me on, I managed to slowly begin warming up my fingers, my arms and finally my whole body.

By the time I was done the sun had almost set and I was exhausted, used up all my aura just keeping warm.

"Time to go back to town Ruby, I've got business to take care of so the night is your own." I nodded and started heading back to the small settlement we were staying at, just as I was heading into the hotel I saw a bar and decided to head in for a drink.

There weren't many people inside and only one bartender, a white-haired girl who reminded me of a slightly older Weiss. "I'll have an something sweet and strong." _Your confident about ordering alcohol, for a girl who's only drunk a couple of times._

The bartender smiled cheekily, "license?" I frowned as I remembered that Atlas was stricter about this sort of thing.

"Uh sorry… forgot I'm not in Vacuo anymore."

The bartended nodded, "you know, if you want to go around for booze you should probably dress a bit more maturely. Few people deny sexy girls alcohol." I blushed and she laughed at my expense. "I'm just teasing, you have a rough day?"

"Uh, yeah. Lots of hard training."

I sighed and stretched as she poured me a club soda, "this is the best I can do for you."

"Thanks anyways. I don't know how you guys live here, it's too darned cold and depressing."

She nodded, "it's no sunny beach territory but the cold has it's perks. For one, it's a good excuse to curl up by a fire with a lover." _Well she's flirtatious, isn't she?_ I blushed a bit and didn't respond.

"So, what brings you to Atlas if you're not fond of the cold?" She moved to go make a drink for another patron but stayed in ear shot.

"I'm taking part in special hunter training with my teacher. He says it's important to see new things, I think even the uh… perks of the cold you mentioned aren't worth it."

The girl laughed and smiled, "if you think it's cold enough, I could always show you." A sound a lot like a squeak escaped my lips as my cheeks went redder than my cloak. The girl laughed again at my expense and some of the patrons turned to look.

"Uhm… uh…" I stuttered embarrassingly as she winked and wandered over to another customer, entirely defeated by that single sentence. _She is pretty…_ I shook my head, I wasn't ready for that sort of thing, was I? Eventually I paid for my drink and made my way to the tavern.

The morning after

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!** "Ugh…" I slowly got out of bed and shook off the dreams of the white-haired girl. I turned off the alarm and looked down at the bed, _damn you, bartender!_ _5:18_. I didn't have enough time to take care of my frustration either, not if I'd want to shower after. Deciding it wasn't worth being late, I made my way out of the hotel, got a coffee and a muffin from a shop and headed towards the forest.

Aaron was waiting in front of the trees with a hard look on his face, "you seem distracted. Stay up last night?"

 _How is he that perceptive?_ "No, the cold doesn't agree with me, rough sleep."

He shrugged as if he didn't buy it and pointed to the trees, "those are to be your training partners today. I have some business so you must train alone, for now I'll show you what to do." He ran towards a tree, kicked off one, then another, keeping himself from touching the ground as he leaped through the forest. "Your smaller and more mobile than the grim but on the ground you can't use that to your full advantage. Practice turning mid air and kicking off of things. Your partner makes glyphs, right? You could make a great pair taking advantage of this."

When he mentioned Weiss, the first image that popped in my mind was me pressed against the bed and Weiss was… I shook my head to clear the thought. "You okay?"

"Uh… yeah sorry. Distracted. Kick off trees to be mobile, got it."

He frowned, "well it's up to you if you want to tell me what's bothering you. For now, I want you to get as far into the forest you can without touching the ground." I sighed at his persistence but decided not to tell him, it was just my frustrated hormones. He gestured, "hurry up." I got about eight trees in before the gap to the next one was too far. "You'd have been fine if you jumped left instead of right! Now leap back." I rolled my eyes and made my way back beside him.

"Now, I've got to go. Remember this is about more than just leaping midair, you need to use your semblance more and more efficiently. If it cost less aura, you can use it more. You also need to be perceptive about what tree to jump to next and use Crescent Rose to hook around trees you can't reach. Weapon skills, perceptiveness and aura control, along with helping you be more maneuverable." He pulled one of his many knives from his back and through it into the woods. It went so far, I couldn't see where it landed. "Go get it, don't touch the ground, if you do, avoid touching the ground as you move back to the start. When your done, you can head back into town." He handed me a thermos, "hot soup. Don't forget to eat."

I nodded, "thanks." And with that, he left. I quickly got to work so as not to think about my frustration. Normally when training I was with someone else and there was noise but the silence was deafening. I really hated the quiet, part of why I'm always energetic is because I don't like silence. I wasn't making too much process, jumping in the wrong directing because I was busy thinking about the morning. That girl had riled me up, so I guess that means I'm gay but I didn't care too much about that. It was the Weiss thing that bothered me… was my dream about Weiss? Was that the hormones talking or did I have a thing for her? I kicked a tree to hard and flew through the air, landing in a pile of snow. "Damnit!"

 _It's c-cold!_ I looked around for a tree to sit in and started drinking the soup, it was really good and more importantly, still warm. _It'd be nice to snuggle by a fire with…_ once again I violently shook my head to clear the thoughts but this time it didn't take. "Come on Ruby, you need to clear your head." _Maybe talk to Yang? Yeah, she'd help you figure yourself out… but she never really liked Weiss._ I drank some more soup and decided I should dial her, it rang a bunch, no answer. Then a text, ' _sorry Rubes, in school Talk later okay?_ ' Perfect. I texted back ' _sure'_ and thought about who else I could talk to. Yang was in school, so would Blake and… she couldn't talk to Weiss about this. Her master was busy and Qrow… Qrow was dead.

Thoughts and memories flooded to me and I decided break time was over. _Train harder, stop thinking._ I leapt down from the tree and headed back to the starting point, pushing myself even harder than previously. By the time I reached the knife I was exhausted, cold and sore from falling so many times. I used the last of my aura to warm myself up as I headed into town feeling miserable.

"Ah, the cute huntress is back and this time she changed her outfit for me." I blushed as I realized I put on a different set of clothes today, they weren't exactly sexy but it wasn't a dress so it was a bit more mature looking. ((This is her 'slayer' outfit))

"I didn't change for you… this was just the first thing I grabbed in the morning." I leaned my head against my hand, wishing I could just grab a drink. _Where did that thought come from?_

"Well you look good, miserable but good." She poured me a club soda and slid it over.

"Thanks. It's been a real rough today, you wouldn't mind making an exception and getting me a drink?" I put on a smile, trying to emulate what I figured Yang would do in this situation. Suffice to say I wasn't quite as effective as my sister.

"No can do, my boss is a stickler for the rules. Best I could do is offer you some company." I blushed and gasped but she chuckled, "I meant talk."

"Oh… alright."

"So, you're a hunter? That must be pretty cool."

I nodded, "it's the best. It's hard work but a really awesome job, I'm gonna be the best huntress there ever was, just you watch." She laughed and smiled prettily, causing my hormones to put images in my brain. Ignoring them I asked, "so were you born here?"

"Nope. I was born in mantle but when the depression hit, I went out here following a boy. That relationship burned out quick but I stayed for the small-town atmosphere."

"Oh, I thought you were…"

She chuckled, "I am. I go both ways, how about you?"

I gulped and blushed, "well uhm… I haven't actually been in a relationship or done anything but uh, I'm pretty sure it's just girls for me."

"Look at you, the badass with no time for love. Atlas might not be the most accepting place but if you want help with that virginity problem I'm sure I could help you out." I squeaked and blushed again but she just laughed it off, "just teasing, probably."

"Well tempting as the uhm, offer is, I need to get some sleep and I don't think I'm about ready to sleep with strangers." I offered my hand to her, "I'm Ruby though."

Her hand felt so warm as she shook mine, "Elizabeth." I paid my for my drink and said my goodbyes before heading to the hotel.

I sat down on the bed after locking the door and was about to take care of my needs when the scroll rang, Yang was calling.

"Hey sis." I said, trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Hey Ruby, you called earlier, hope I'm not interrupting anything?" _Well yeah, you kinda were._

"No, nothing. I'm just getting ready for bed, training was pretty exhausting today." I leaned my head against the pillow, the urge to sleep overtaking me.

"Well alright. We had some pretty rough practice today as well, the three of us still need our team leader. We miss you so much sis."

"I know, I miss you a lot too." I yawned loudly. _Don't fall asleep yet!_

"You sound tired, I'll leave you to it. Love you."

"Love you to sis." I hung up and seconds later, I'd fallen asleep.

The next morning

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!** "Damnit!" I almost punched my scroll to end the alarm, feeling even more frustrated and exhausted. _Damn you Elizabeth._ I groaned as I saw the time, again I didn't have time to take care of myself. _If you took her up on her offer, this wouldn't have happened._ "Calm down Ruby, don't be late. Get to training." I put my thoughts away and put my clothes on before heading downstairs and finding Aaron in the lobby.

"Distracted again Ruby?" I groaned.

"Yeah. Sorry. Why are we meeting here?"

"Cooking practice, my hotel suite has a kitchen, I just stocked it." I frowned, cooking? Why would I- "your gonna be a hunter. That means you need to take care of yourself like any other adult, even more. Even if you might end up eating takeout most of the time, you might find you like cooking, at the very least you'd be able to impress a lover with it."

I blushed and gulped "l-l-lover?" He cocked his head, then smirked as if he saw right through me… _maybe he did?_

"Come on, we've got work to do." He started heading upstairs and I followed him. There were tons of pots, pans and cooking ingredients thrown everywhere, besides that the room was completely spartan.

"Why don't we get started with something you like and bake some cookies?" At first, I wasn't interested but… who could turn down fresh baked cookies?

Turns out, I could resist fresh baked cookies when their horribly burned. We spent hours making food, he was surprisingly expert but I found myself burning or ruining the food one way or another every single time. Still, it wasn't exactly unfun. It was definitely nicer than exhausting myself to death. Once all the ingredients were used up and I'd made some things that actually tasted good, he took a seat on his bed and tossed me a dress I tore on the first day of training with him. It was sewn up good as new.

"Thanks, I was running out of outfits." Then before I could dodge, a knife went through one side and out the other. "W-why!?"

He laughed and handed me a sewing needle, "you wear a cloak. It'll get cut and damaged, I take it that it's too special to let me or anyone else repair it. So, you should learn how to sew." He handed me a box of needles and thread, "I'll teach you."

Sewing? I groaned, this wasn't very huntress like, I was a badass, I didn't sew. Seeing my lack of enthusiasm, he smiled and said, "think about it like this. When you sew something, you stab it repeatedly in very quick and precise motions. You do that all the time right?" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. It was kind of true.

I started sewing, listening to his criticism carefully. Despite my practice stabbing things, I wasn't very good at this, at least he was kind enough to talk while I did. "So, do you want to tell me why you've been coming to practice so distracted?" I looked up at him and pricked my finger by accident.

"Ow!" I kissed it and sighed, "I'm fine."

"Really? In Vacuo you got blackout drunk once, then went back for a few drinks later, even if you weren't overdoing you've been dealing with something. I'm your master, I need to know if your head is clear and lately you've been agitated and less… energetic than usual."

"I'm fine, promise." He stopped speaking but waited in silence, his head was facing me even with his eyes closed. He just let me continue sewing as the silence widened and widened, until I was practically drowning in an ocean of it. "Ugh!" I glared at him, "It's just… I'm fine. Just working through some things and missing my team. It's boring around here and I'm just entertaining myself, not hiding my problems." _So you say._ I shook my head free of the thought.

"We'll head to Vale next so you can see them if you want. As for the things… Qrow?" He seemed sincere and concerned. I just sighed and leaned my head back.

"Not Qrow… well Qrow but I'm getting past that. Look, it's personal ok."

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "perhaps you should talk to your sister, if not me? It's better to be honest about things than it is to bottle them up."

He gestured for me to continue sewing but he stopped talking, accept to instruct me every few moments. Again, the silence was my weakness and I caved quickly. "Well uhm, I met this girl at a bar and uh, she just put some thoughts in my head."

"I see, is it because it's a girl and that bothers you or is it just the awkwardness of being asked out?"

"T-the second one. I mean, I figured out I was gay but I kinda just knew that without realizing, I don't mind. I just realized I might uh, care for someone at Beacon and well uhm… I'm a bit, uh… pent up, if you know what I mean?"

"I get it. Why don't you take the day off, we'll leave tomorrow." I smiled and thanked him as he handed me a bottle of wine from the cooking supplies, "don't drink it all at once. I'd prefer you didn't drink it at all but you don't need to worry about practice tomorrow."

I took it and headed to my room feeling better than when I left it.

A few hours later

 _You're leaving tomorrow, last chance to enjoy some company…_ I took a sip from the wine glass, Yang wasn't answering her phone and I was bored as hell. Also feeling kind of lonely, the fact that I'd drunk some of that wine wasn't helping my inhibitions.

"Three weeks on your own and you're already gaining your sisters worse impulses." I paced around outside the bar trying to think of what to say or if I should say it at all. I just… didn't want to be alone tonight. Cliché as it was, Qrow and my team were on my mind and without my daily routine of working myself to exhaustion I couldn't clear my head. I paced and paced until the she stepped outside and saw me.

"Hey Ruby, why you out here?"

I gulped, "uh well uhm…" I frowned and looked at her to make the first move.

"Something wrong? Are you drunk?" I shook my head and tried to smile, glad my nerves were calmed by the wine.

"No… uh, I had some wine but not a lot… actually uhm, do you want to have sex with me?" I hid my head in my hands, just in case she'd reject me. Instead of that she stepped closer and put one arm around me, pulled my arms down with the other and leaned in to kiss me. There weren't sparks or anything like that but she felt so warm and soft, it wasn't long until Ruby was pressed up against a wall as Elizabeth made out with her.

"Your lips taste like strawberries Ruby," she pulled back from the kiss but kept one arm around me, "let's head to my place."

 **Lemon warning**

Her house was a small and cozy looking cabin, she'd apparently had a fire going before she left to work because there was a small amount of smoke coming from the chimney. Elizabeth opened the door and pulled me inside, by the time it was closed she was making out with me again. I was clumsy and didn't know how to hold her when we did this, so I let her move my hands in place and take the lead. It was cool inside even with the fire but beside her I felt as if I was boiling, the knot in my stomach ate away at me as we made love with our mouths. "Mmm… Ruby your lips are amazing. Let me get the fire going some more before we start taking our clothes off."

I nodded and she pulled away, before she let go of me I wrapped an arm around her, "I want to stay close." She chuckled but didn't stop me from holding her as she through some logs into the fireplace.

"Do you want to do it on the bed or by the fire?"

I stuttered and gulped, unsure. "W-whichever you prefer?"

She locked eyes with me and gave me a stern look, "do you _actually_ want this? Or is this going to be a mistake?"

I gulped again, "I w-want it. I'm just inexperienced, please, take the lead on this." She nodded and kissed me as she moved toward the bed, just as I thought she'd throw me on it she took a blanket off and pulled it towards the fireplace.

"It's warmer by the fire and you don't like the cold so…" she smiled… lovingly? At me. It was weird, not that I didn't like it, I just wasn't sure if I could return those feelings. Elizabeth through the blanket down and slowly pushed me onto the ground. "You ready?" _Maybe you should say no? But she's so warm.._. I nodded slowly after considering it for a while. I opened myself up to the feelings stirring in me, there was no going back now.

Elizabeth began to nibble my ear, then kiss my cheek and down my neck. Each kiss making my heart beat that much louder, the pounding of thump, thump, thump all I could hear as her hands and lips roamed my body. That's when her hands found their way to my top layers and started removing my pinafore, then ever so slowly, my shirt. A pang of anxiety struck me, _last chance to turn back._ I pushed it down and smiled at Elizabeth, "more." She nodded and went back to kissing my neck as her hands slowly began to touch my breast over my bra. It was nerve-wracking but felt so amazing, her soft and delicate touch sending ripples of pleasure throughout my body.

She moved her hands behind my back and slowly unhooked the bra before her lips moved down to my collar bone, down the center of my chest and then around both my breast. She was making sure to kiss every inch of skin and it was an agonizing kind of heaven, so good but she wanted more. "P-please…" I moaned as Elizabeth giggled seductively.

"Oh… is it that you want more?" She smirked with all the beauty of an angel and all the confidence of a devil. "I'll give you more." She leaned down and began to suck gently on my left nipple while her other hands slowly drifted down to my skirt. I didn't think much of it as I was overwhelmed by the feeling of her lips on my breast. For a second, I felt a wave hit me and I shook violently, an orgasm that made me shout from pleasure.

"Wow… I didn't even need to get to your pussy. You must really have wanted this."

I panted and smiled up at her, "I still do… more, please." She laughed and shook her head. _Is she rejecting you?_ Her hands moved to her jacket, which she never took off and she began to undress herself.

"You had your fun, if you want more, you need to give me mine." It was said in a seductive and dominant tone that for some reason made me ever more excited.

"O-okay. I can do that, just keep telling me what to do."

Elizabeth smiled, "my my, aren't you submissive." I didn't really get what that meant but before I could ask, she leaned down and kissed me. "Take off my clothes, do what I did to you." I nodded and clumsily began removing her layers, of which she had many. By the time I'd gotten to her bra, I was fully recovered from my orgasm and totally into it. I got the feeling she wasn't enjoying the kisses as much as I was and hurried it along, making my way to breast. Her skin was warm and somewhat salty from sweat but despite its unremarkable taste, there was something… hot about making her moan in pleasure this way.

"Ruby, give me your hand." I nodded and she wrapped my hand in hers, before slowly moving it down to her waistline. She moved it beneath her pants, then her panties. "Touch me… I'll help." I gulped and nervously moved my hand over her sex, feeling the moist heat emanating from her folds. Her hand was constantly on mine, moving my fingers for me as she showed me how to rub her. Once I'd gotten my confidence I began to kiss her breast as I touched her. She moaned and gasped in such effeminate and seductive ways that drove me crazy. After a few moments of this, she shook and went slack over me, having cum from my touch.

"Was it… good?" Elizabeth nodded and smiled with a devilish grin before quickly pulling my skirt off. She was still on top of me so she didn't see yet and I closed my legs subconsciously.

"Uh uh, open up Ruby. You've been a good girl, time for your reward." I blushed and slowly opened my legs as she backed up and looked at me, I was feeling a bit subconscious but she seemed pleased with what she saw. After a few seconds of silence, she leaned down and kissed me, then began trailing her way down my neck again but this time, she didn't stop at my breast and kept going down, past my navel, to my hips, heaven. I squirmed as her lips brushed against my folds.

"W-wow…" She laughed at my inexperience but I didn't mind, I was busy being sent to a land of infinite pleasure. It wasn't long before her skilled tongue found it's way to my clit and I exploded again, about to scream as I came hard again… until I realized it wasn't her name I was going to scream.

"Something wrong? You bit your lip at the end there…" Elizabeth smiled up at me with a few drops of my fluids on her cheeks. I shook my head and she smiled, "well good. Let's keep going then."

 **LEMON OVER**

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!** "Huh…" I looked around for my scroll but then remembered something, turned and realized I was lying on the floor with Elizabeth, who grabbed my scroll and turned off the alarm. "Wow, you wake up early don't you?" I blushed and began to pant, suddenly very uncomfortable.

She frowned at me and handed me the scroll, "I made a mistake… didn't I?"

I shook my head, "n-no, it was good, great! Just uh, well I'm new to waking up next to someone." I offered her a genuine smile and she wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to the warmth of the fire.

"Well alright then. Want to go again?"

I blushed and shook my head, "no… I need to leave soon. I'm leaving today."

She frowned and sighed, "so it was just a one-night stand. Oh well, could have been fun." She kissed my cheek as I stuttered, "it's ok. No hurt feelings, you can use the shower and I'll make some coffee." I smiled at her and thanked her as I stood up, "door on the left."

I made my way to the shower calmly, trying to make it look like I wasn't running from her. Once inside the restroom I looked at a mirror and began to breath in and out. _You're a woman now! Oh god what did you do? It was really fun!_ The thoughts poured through my brain for a long minute before I calmed down. I decided that it wasn't all that big a deal in the end, it was a lot of fun, there's no strings attached and no risk of pregnancy. "Yeah. It was actually really fun." I stepped into the showered and quickly washed off the sweat from last night before exiting the shower. I reached around for my clothes but realized I didn't bring any in. _What do you do? Uh… would it be weird to walk out naked?_ "Ugh!" God I was new at this.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself as I left the restroom. "No need to cover yourself, I've already seen everything." I blushed when I saw her, still naked and sipping some coffee in front of the fire.

"Join me?" I nodded slowly and took a seat beside her as she handed me a coffee and some sugar, she did seem kinda surprised by the amount I poured in. "Have a real sweet tooth, don't you?"

"Yeah. I like sweet things." Elizabeth smiled at me and laid back on the blanket.

"Well I'm heading back to sleep, I'm not much of an early riser. Bye Ruby."

"Bye, Elizabeth." I awkwardly began to put my clothes on and quietly left her place, trying not to wake her back up. It felt weird sneaking out, like I was a burglar or something. Despite how fun it was last night, I felt kind of bad leaving her like that. _You don't care about her, it was Weiss you thought about while fucking her wasn't it?_ I pushed the thought away, I was starting to be pretty down on myself, wasn't I?

As I started walking back I checked my messages, Yang texted me a dozen times. Woops… ' _Sorry, I was asleep when you texted me. I had an easy day yesterday so I caught up on some sleep. We're headed out of Atlas today, don't know where yet but I hope it isn't as cold.'_ I felt even more weird lying to Yang but it wasn't that big a deal, right?

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well that happened. Ruby has a hard time confronting her feelings and slipping away in pleasure is a fair bit easier than dealing with grief or loneliness. This chapter or the next I plan to have her end up confronting at least some of those feelings but it'll probably get worse before it gets better. Anyways, let me know what you thought about any and all of it. Let me know if you liked the lemon, thought it was out of place, didn't like it or whatever. I probably won't do one the next girl Ruby is with, unless the scene itself bears some weight on the story but I do plan to do more in the future unless most of you don't like that sort of thing._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _This takes place about two weeks after her time at Atlas, they went back home to patch for training. Because her master has been so busy, Ruby has been training a lot on her own… with his instructions of course. This has left her in a weird place, at home but more alone than ever. She's also switched out her outfit for her volume 4 outfit, thinking it was a bit more mature looking._

 _Chapter 3_

I sighed with relief as I hit the couch, my muscles were sore all over from the morning practice. I got half the day off because Yang was coming over. _Will she be angry at how much I've changed? Maybe I should go put on my old outfit… no, she should see that I've become more mature._ I sighed discontentedly at the state of my head, I really hated silence.

"I'm home!" Yang! I got out of the couch and turned to the doorway, there she was with that big goofy grin, we locked eyes and she tackled me in a big bear hug.

"Sis, I missed you so much!" We said almost at the same time and after hugging became a bit awkward she pulled away and looked me up and down, "wow… you changed your look. Kinda sexy."

I blushed and gulped, unsure how to respond to the compliment. "No comments about me? Oh well, what'ya been up to sis?"

I shrugged, "not much. Training hard mostly. I've learned a lot, you should see how strong I am!" _Well… maybe not my full strength._

Yang punched my shoulder and laughed, "same old Ruby, always doing her best. Why don't we go grab something to eat, I'm starving!" I nodded, feeling a bit hungry myself. "Hmm… you want to go eat at that café you like? Get some cookies?" _Fuck! Not there…_

I bit my lip and tried to think of a practical way to say no but Yang just grabbed my arm, "come on." _Please don't be at work today, please don't._ Unable to find a good excuse, I allowed Yang to pull me onto the back of bumblebee and begin speeding off towards town.

It was a beautiful place by the seaside with an outdoor eating area, being the middle of the day it wasn't very busy but was obviously open and just getting off the bike made my mouth water with the smell. Still, unlike usual when we walked inside I was a bit hesitant and though Yang could see it she didn't mention it. She opened the door and there she was, _this is what you get for sleeping with the barista at your favorite café._ Alexa, a redhead girl with shiny green eyes smiled at Yang until her eyes set on Ruby, darted back and forth between her and Yang. "H-hello. Long time no see Ruby." Her words were friendly but they had a sort of edge to them.

Yang glanced between me and her, "know each other?" _Please, please don't say it!_

Alexa nodded and before she opened up her mouth, I shouted "uh yeah! We're friends, uhm Alexa, this is Yang, she's my sister." Alexa's look softened and she seemed to realize my distress.

"Ah, I almost thought she was your girlfriend, well I take it you'll want your usual… and you miss Yang?" Yang again glanced between me and Alexa, completely oblivious to the situation between us. Eventually Yang just sighed and ordered a coffee and a muffin.

Once we were outside and seated with our sweets Yang looked at me all deathly serious, "what's the deal between you and the girl?" _Tell her you dolt!_

"Deal?" I hid my face by sipping my extra sugary coffee.

"You two were acting weird, something happen between you two?" I gulped and prayed I wasn't blushing too hard.

"Oh… yeah, I uh, spilled a drink on her. I wasn't looking and bumped into someone, landed on her."

She obviously didn't buy the excuse but thankfully switched topics, "so how are you sister?"

I breathed a soft sigh of relief, "I'm good, great actually. I'm three times stronger than when you last saw me!" She smiled and sipped her coffee.

"So what your saying is, your almost as good as me now?" I laughed and munched down a cookie.

"And what's with the look change? There aren't any foreign boys your trying to impress, right?" I gulped in a breath and blushed heavily, there was no way Yang missed it either. "There is a boy!?" her voice was half angry, half curious. _At least tell her about your sexuality. She'll be mad if you don't._

"N-no… not a boy."

Yang sighed with relief, "good. I was thinking I might have to go and pound some skulls… actually pounding in a skull wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Yang started laughing, until she realized I wasn't. "Did I say something wrong?"

I gulped, "uh… I m-meant n-not a boy as in… well a g-girl… sort of."

Yang was slow to process it but eventually Ruby could see the lightbulb over her head. "O-oh! Why haven't you told me? We're you afraid I'd care about your sexuality? Cause I don't, my sister can love who she wants."

I shook my head, "no. I just, didn't think about it much until recently."

Yang nodded, "so your dating the redhead, Alexa? Or at least want to? Was that why it was awkward?"

"Well no, it's a bit uh, complicated." Yang got out of her chair and hugged me, it felt so weird because I knew she didn't get my meaning but I accepted it to put off the conversation.

"It's okay if you want to ask for advice, I know love can be complicated." _Sure, but I'm not in love! Well… I might be in love but not with her!_ I breathed in and out as I thought about how to say what I wanted to say. Yang was my sister and she deserved to know.

"Yang… uhm, look." I pulled back from the hug and Yang smile softly, "it's not that I like her, it's uh… well uhm…" _get it together!_ "We had sex."

 **"** _ **WHAT**_!?" Her happy smile morphed to angry, murderous glare in a split second.

"Well uh… it wasn't anything special. I was just feeling lonely and wanted some company." Yang's look softened only slightly as she thought about how to respond.

"If your feeling lonely, talk to me." Yang leaned back over and wrapped me in a hug, "I'm mad that your growing up so fast and you really shouldn't go around having one-night stands. Still, I'm sorry that you're so alone."

I gulped, "I know… I do talk to you when I'm feeling lonely, it just doesn't always work. I miss you all so much." Yang kept me in her embrace for a few long moments as I kept myself from crying.

"It's okay, let's go home and play some video games." I squeezed Yang in a hug and we hopped onto bumblebee.

The next morning

"I'll beat you this time sis!" I mashed at the controller as best I could but found my gaming skills lacking.

Yang laughed and wrapped me in a hug, "well now I know you haven't been wasting time on video games." I hugged her back but glancing at my Scroll made me groan in annoyance.

"Training time." Yang grumbled about how early it was and I stretched my arms, "I have to practice from dawn to dusk sometimes. You can join me if you like?" Yang smiled and grabbed Ember Cecilia.

Master was waiting outside, come to think of it… I never asked his name. _Dolt._ "Ah, you brought your sister with you. Good to… sense you? Yang." Yang cocked her head, then realized his eyes were closed and gasped.

"Your blind?!"

"Yes. So, training. If you wish to join us Yang, so be it. For a warm up, we're going to go for a ten-mile run and then sparring practice."

Yang stared at him in amazement, "ten miles?" He nodded and without another word, gestured for us to follow and took off. Yang was never much of a runner and despite only going at a jogging pace it was clear she was a bit exhausted by the run. "W-wow! You train really hard!"

Master nodded, "sparring time." He rushed Yang before she could react and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Being used to his rush tactics, I quickly dodged a kick and moved to regroup with Yang.

"Wait for my opening, then return that punch twice as hard!" I saw Yang nod in the corner of my eye and I dashed towards him, leapt in the air and used Crescent Rose to change positions. He saw it coming but as he dodged my strike from up high, Yang rushed down low. Seeing this as well, he leapt in the air and did a horizontal spin. By the time I landed he had his knives at the both of our throats.

"Too slow."

Yang was panting and I was feeling it pretty bad too, "show off." He chuckled and sheathed his weapons while Yang glared at him.

"We're going for round two." This time he rushed me first, so I managed to dart out of the way. Yang for her part blocked a punch with one arm and tried to riposte with the other. He was way to fast for her to hit though and she wound up swinging wildly and burning through her energy. "What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be hitting me?!" Yang was getting angrier; her eyes were beginning to shift color but my teacher didn't seem to mind… perhaps he couldn't sense that?

"You're just a coward! Wait till I get you!" He laughed and turned, kicking Yang's legs out from under her. Not enough damage to add to her power but enough to turn and focus on me. He darted forward and this time I wasn't able to dodge a kick to the head that nearly wiped out all my aura in one blow. I was reeling from the attack as he went towards Yang and began taunting her further. He dodged and counter attacked, riling her up but she never stood a chance.

By the time I had recovered my senses, Yang was panting from exhaustion and still hadn't hit him. He seemed to have had enough though, because this time he landed a solid blow to Yang's gut again. She went reeling backwards and her flames dissipated. "You need more than just strength or speed to beat me. Focus! Breathe in, breathe out and think about what you're fighting for. Think about what you want and visualize it, then achieve it."

I looked at how hurt Yang was and got Angry, _I'm supposed to protect her!_ I remembered how to use that and saw a plan… _so you like to dodge?_ I whispered to Yang, "you want to be the strongest huntress ever right? Well he's the strongest hunter, I want you to block a punch from him and then wait for me to give you an opening… I have a plan." She nodded to me and I waited for her to move forward. She swung at him and he counter attacked with a shove that knocked her to the ground. I used my semblance to dash behind him just as he attacked her and made an attack that left me easily open. He took the bait, swung his foot out and I grunted from the pain. I grabbed his leg and held on tight, Yang ran at him and swung as hard as she could right for his face.

The blow landed but didn't phase him do to his aura shield. "Session over. Good job." He shook his leg and broke from my grip like it was nothing and started walking away.

"Wait?! You just show up, exercise and beat us up? I thought you were supposed to be teaching my sister!"

He nodded, "and today she learned a lot. You learned something important, you saw what you wanted and found your reason to fight. Ruby practiced her leadership skills. Normally yeah, I'd keep pushing but I'll let you two relax for today. Breaks are important." He kept walking away and Yang watched him in silence.

"Is he always such an edgy bastard?"

I laughed, "the edgiest. But he is a really good teacher."

Yang nodded and caught her breath, "yeah obviously. I'm exhausted but you're not breathing as heavy, despite doing and taking more damage."

I wrapped an arm around her and smiled, "I'm used to this. We haven't sparred in a while but the first week we would fight for hours and hours until my aura was completely depleted and then some. It helps make the supply of aura bigger when you do that."

"Really? Hmm… I might need to start doing that then. Can't let you get too far ahead can I?" We both laughed happily and walked into the house. _Just a few more months… and you'll have them all the time._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks for reading folks. Ruby got some of her feelings out with Yang and just being in the company of her sister and dear friend has cheered her up a fair bit but her shell is far from broken. Next chapter it will break wide open though, after a one-month time skip. As always, feel free to leave criticism/reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _This part takes place about a month after Ruby last saw her sister. They went back to Vacuo, visited Mistral and are now on their way back to patch. Ruby has still been locked in her shell and her teacher has decided to do something about it._

 _Chapter 4_

"Ruby, do you know why we're going back to patch?"

"Uhhh… is it because we can stay at my house?" She shrugged and shouldered her bag as the airship began to unload its passengers.

"It's because you need to talk to someone. I realized a while ago why you've been acting so unlike the girl Qrow described to me, you've been bottling up your feelings inside and don't know how to deal with them." I frowned at his bluntness and kept my eyes focused on the ground as I processed the words. "Ozpin took you from your friends, then I took you farther from them. You're strong willed, stubborn as hell and a great fighter but you're a child and I forgot that. I'm a hypocrite, I questioned Ozpins action but never thought about my own. Your always one to look out for others before yourself, my bet… is your terrified that you aren't strong enough and you want to get stronger so no one gets hurt again. You didn't confront your feelings or accept them, every now and then you look for an outlet to send yourself into a stupor to avoid them. I know you don't want to talk to me, so I want you to talk to your mother."

W-what?" I began to pant as a pain in my chest and knot in my stomach began to form.

"Her grave, Taiyang says you visit it when you're dealing with troubles. I want you to scream and cry and shout, then we can talk if you want."

I shook my head, "I'm fine!" Some of the passengers who hadn't left yet began to stare but I didn't care, I was fine. I didn't need any help… I wasn't dealing with anything I couldn't handle.

He frowned and for the first time I saw his eyes open, they were cerulean blue and for a moment I froze in place. "I can't see you but I know just what you look like because before I gave these eyes up, I saw a beautiful huntress. Your mother, at my master's funeral. In almost every way you are the same as her. She was always pushing herself to protect everyone around her to the best of her ability but sometimes, she struggled with depression, numbness. Sometimes it was easier to not feel anything than it is to feel guilt and loss and pain but she realized that was incredibly wrong. She gave me some advice, said that every moment with those we love is worth an eternity with the pain of losing them. You don't want to lose your friends and you don't want anyone you care about to die but if you don't enjoy your time with them and open up, it will be for nothing. Love and happiness are powerful emotions, they are the shield from sorrow, they are the sword to slay hate. You remember the taste of your mothers' cookies? She brought some to that funeral, they were amazing. The warmth of that girl I know you loves hand? Your sister's voice? Protect them with all you've got but not at the cost of losing the emotions behind those memories, because even if you lose your loved ones, they will always be with you. Should I die, I know that my teachings will always be a part of you."

I panted harder as my body began to shake, wanting to both cry and scream at the same time. "I-I" _What's wrong with me? Why can't I speak?_ "B-b but." _Your hyperventilating, Ruby get it together!_

"Ruby, you need to talk to someone." He stepped closer and I felt cornered, not wanting to keep hearing his speech and not wanting to look like I was running away. _You're fine! Just walk away._ "Go tell your mother about your journeys, maybe you'll find some peace."

I nodded and started walking, then running in the direction of the cliff where my mother's gravestone was. Tears streamed down my face as emotions battled beneath the surface of my skin. From stupid things like the times I felt jealous of a friend in signal, my first crush with a teacher I'd forgotten about, to my love for Weiss and how torn apart I was about Qrow's death. Anger and hate and love and sorrow and joy mixed and dueled, fueling each step of my feet as I went faster than I'd ever gone. It wasn't a moment until I arrived in front of the gravestone and gasped as I saw a pale figure of a woman in a white cloak. "M-mom?" The image faded from view when I stopped before it but I was certain that it was my mother.

"I miss you."

A moment passed, no response. "I guess you really aren't here." I sat beside the gravestone, "hey mom… I fell in love." _This is stupid. Your past all this, your teacher is just being overly worried. Your too old to talk to a dead woman._ I sighed, still waiting for a response but none came. Still, it felt good to say that out loud for the first time.

"Yeah, she's really beautiful and pushes me to be the best I can be, she's rough around the edges but really kind." I began to cry and didn't even know why, "I wish you could meet her. I wish you could meet my whole team, show us some things about being a hunter… oh, I learned to bake cookies! They're not as good as yours though." _What am I doing? She can't hear me._ _Ruby, you've got more important things to do?_ "If your listening still, I'm sorry I've not visited in a while… I've been training so hard. I miss you a lot." _This is stupid._

The wind blew and she felt a ray of warmth, _is she listening? Of course, not you dolt!_ I sighed and laid back on the grass. "Of course you're not there, I'm just venting after all. Bottled up? What does that even mean. I'm not growing up to fast and even if I am, how is it my fault? You're the one who went and died on us!" _W-where did that come from?_ It did feel good to scream though…

"Qrow is dead! I got kicked out of Beacon because I nearly got my entire team killed! Your supposed to protect me! I need you, Yang needs you!" I cried into my hands as the anger died down and regret took its place. "Sorry… it's not your fault, how could it be? I'm just confused and scared and lonely." Emotions began bubbling up and I continued to talk and cry and scream. I felt so much pain and anguish hit me I nearly wanted to throw myself off the cliff but then things like love and happiness started hitting me. Really happiness, not the temporary pleasures I'd had recently but actual, beautiful, happiness.

When my voice was raw from overuse and I ran out of tears, I looked at my mom's grave and smiled. "I don't… know if I'm ok but I am better. Sorry for throwing a tantrum and thanks for listening, if he's there… tell Qrow I miss him too."

The sun set behind me as I slowly made my way back to my house but I no longer worried about the cold or lack of vision, thanks to my use of Aura. In the last few months, I'd grown so strong and capable but… I wondered if my mother would be proud of me? _Of course, your so strong! Why would she be? You nearly got your team killed?_ I sighed and pushed the thoughts away but this time, they went easily. Like I'd made a lot of space for them… hopefully this time it stayed that way.

My teacher was waiting for me outside the house, huddled by a fire with two mugs in his hands. "Ruby, glad to see you back. How'd it go?" He held out the mug for me as I approached. It was hot and delicious tea that I sipped happily.

"I think… it went well. I'm still… I didn't even realize how much I was holding in. Thanks for the words."

He laughed, "they were your mothers. I just repeated them. Do you want to go to bed or are you fine to talk?" I thought it over and eventually decided to sit beside him.

"I can talk I guess."

"Alright, ask a question, then I will." I stared at him, not having expected that. Perhaps he saw that I was frayed, maybe it was a technique to lower my guard. Still I thought about what I'd ask, _what's the secret to the universe? How did you lose your eyes?_

Thinking he'd take to long to answer the first one, I opted for the second. "How'd you lose your eyes?"

"I traded them for victory." He smirked, "this idiot wanted to start a war. Sadly, the idiot was stronger than I was at the time and I needed to beat him. If you need extra strength, you can convert your soul to energy by ripping your aura permanently from a body part. I gave my eyes up to power an attack to finish the fight." I didn't even know how to respond to that or even if I should. "So, my turn. Who is that girl you like?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, "my partner. Weiss Schnee."

"A Schnee. Hahaha, I met her father once. He was a disgrace to fatherhood, vicious and cruel, uncaring and without emotion. I assume she's not like that."

I started to frown… was Weiss' father that evil? I knew her childhood wasn't great but wow. "No. She's a bit… blunt to the point of meanness sometimes. But she's nice and beautiful and pushes me to the best I can. She also always tries her best, it's kind of inspiring." Aaron smiled and poured more tea from a thermos. "So, how did you find out about my problems?"

"You just weren't acting like the kid Qrow told me about. Every now and then I'd see a spark but it faded quickly and of course, I've noticed every now and then you sneak off for a night of company. Not that I mind, you're free to enjoy your life. I just realized that maybe, you weren't enjoying it but more like coping with it." I nodded, there was definitely truth to that. "Go ahead and ask me another question, I don't need to probe you further tonight."

"I'm kinda fried, so I'm out of questions."

"Then let me throw one more thing into that mess you've got upstairs." He drank deeply from his mug, "I told you about the torch of will we hunters carry. About how it guides us. Next time you think about bottling something inside or are lost or confused or lonely, look to the torch. Think about those things you love, think about your mothers' cookies and your sisters laugh. Think about love and freedom and all you hold dear. Let your reasons burn away your sorrow and your convictions guide you when your lost. It's ok to let loose and relax or have a drink. In fact, you've been a responsible adult, just remember your also a kid and that you've got plenty of people to talk to."

I smiled and began to walk away before turning with a guilty look on my face, "uh… one more question. W-what's your name?"

"Hahahahahaha" he laughed and laughed as I stared awkwardly. "It's Azure, Azure Sky. I was wandering when you'd ask me that."

I blushed and walked off, glad he wasn't offended.

The next day

 **"I'm going back!?"** I jumped out of my seat and did a double fist pump, completely unable to hide my excitement.

"Ozpin says you start next week. Until then we'll work on your leadership and teamwork skills." Azure put down his scroll and sat in front of me as I jumped up and down in pure excitement.

"Leadership skills? Sounds great!"

"Yeah, leadership." He smiled wide, "what does leadership mean?"

"I uhm, leading others?"

"No. That's being an authority, important for leaders but not the most important thing. When conquerors of the past lead their soldiers to foreign lands they had no power over, it was not authority that kept them in line. It was leadership. To lead is to inspire, to draw out one's strength and to guide it. A leader can take ten weak men afraid for their lives and turn them into heroes that will be remembered for ages. What do you think a leader could do with three highly trained, genetically predisposed badass huntresses?"

I smiled and chuckled at his description of my teammates, "I think we'd be unstoppable."

"Good. Remember, don't just give orders. Leaders care for their underlings, they respect them, even as equals. They ask the right questions, when one of your teammates is demoralized your duty is to cheer them up and inspire them to action. They are compassionate, they are strong and they never deny their teammates access to them. They never make their followers think that they are lesser. A leader must work hard and never, ever forget their duties. You can be weak, you can be sad and you even show that. In fact, weakness can be endearing. However, you must always show that you're ready to carry on even when weak and sad."

I nodded, "so don't bottle it in but… use my sadness, show my team strength by fighting through my weakness."

Azure smiled, "perfect. Another thing, have faith. Fear can keep one alive but doubt is death. Never doubt your team, believe that they are as good as they could possibly be, better even. Have a vision and a dream and let your team know it, show them how to achieve it. Ask them what they want and sew it to that vision, inspire them to follow it. Have faith, in your team and yourself that it will all be ok. Have faith in your beliefs and your vision for the future."

"Okay. I can do that yeah."

"Alright then Ruby, let's get on to the studying and practice." I sighed but stood up to follow him all the same… _One more week and you return to your friends._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks for reading folks, criticism is always welcome. Ruby still has the scars and damage from bottling her emotions in, she doesn't quite know how to deal with them entirely yet and of course, rejoining beacon will have some hiccups and troubles but finally, things are on the uptick for her mental health. Let me know if you guys want more detailed information on the time she spent away from beacon, I can always do a prequal to this. Oh yeah, I'm really fucking hyped to finally have revealed his name. (Yes, I hid it just because I wanted a scene where she asked what it was)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5_

 _Ba dum! Ba dum! Ba dum! Ruby, breathe._ Every footstep, every heartbeat echoed through my body as I walked up the pathway to Beacon. I was so anxious and nervous that I was practically hyperventilating by the time I saw them waiting for me. Yang, Blake, JNPR and most nerve wracking of all, Weiss. _Calm down!_ They were waving and smiling as I approached, "Ruby!" Yang shouted and rushed me, tackling me in a massive bearhug. "Welcome back sis!" I smiled weakly and lightly hugged back.

"Hey Yang… you're squishing me." She apologized and stepped away as I took a look at my friends, they all appeared almost exactly as I left them. Blake and Ren were watching me with her calm demeanor, Nora was smiling as ever but Pyrrha had a look of deep concern and Weiss seemed a bit nervous. _Maybe you should give her a hug… shut up brain!_ "Hey guys! Guess I'm back now." I walked over to Weiss and stared nervously for a moment.

Eventually it got a bit awkward so I decided to give it a shot and wrapped her in a big hug, "I missed you so much partner!"

Weiss not being one for hugs pushed away after a couple seconds but seemed a bit less tense, "m-missed you to, hope you haven't fallen behind."

"How'd you get so strong!?" Pyrrha shouted with a mixture of anger and curiosity. _She thinks you're a freak!_

"S-strong?" I bit my lip and tried to suppress my aura a bit.

"You're aura… it's bigger than most second years.." I gulped and took a step back, they were now all looking at me curiously, everyone but Yang suddenly interested even more. _Stop looking at me! I'm still me!_

"U-uh…" I stuttered for a couple of seconds before Yang put an arm around me and said, "because she's had an awesome teacher! She's still the same old Ruby, always trying her best and working hard!" I sighed with relief, glad at least one person knew I was still me.

Sensing my nervousness, Pyrrha frowned "sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." _Too late._

"I-it's fine. Yeah, I figured the fastest way back to Beacon was to train so hard Ozpin had to let me in but I'm still the same regular old Ruby." _Just missing a V-card._ I sighed at my ever abusive subconsciousness and stretched my arms. "It's good to be back, I missed you all so much."

"We missed you too, Ruby." Nora gave me a hug and Jaune seemed to want one so I gave him a hug as well.

I talked for a couple of moments, high fiving them and asking how they've been doing while I was gone. It didn't take long for the initial awkwardness to subside and for me to feel like I was finally back. _You've done it, you're finally home!_ All accept Weiss, who still seemed awkward around me and I was definitely awkward with her. "So, you've been working hard but have you kept up with your studying?"

I ran my fingers through the back of my hair and looked to Weiss, "only a little. I'm probably gonna have to work doubly hard to catch up to you." For some reason, a look of relief flashed across Weiss' face… maybe she didn't think I'd study at all?

"Well I guess I'll have to tutor you again, dolt." _Private time with Weiss!_ I had to stop myself from smiling too hard.

"Thanks. I'll do my best Weiss!"

Just then, professor Ozpin began walking towards us from the main building, he was looking deathly serious as ever. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about seeing him, he was the one who kicked me out of Beacon… but he also saved my friends. "Miss Rose. Welcome back to Beacon."

"It feels great to be back, professor." He smiled and cocked his head from side to side as if evaluating me.

"I hope the tiger wasn't too rough on you, my old friend doesn't very much understand restraint."

"Tiger?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Ozpin chuckled, "I should have guessed he never brought it up. It's a nickname, from when he was a young hunter. He stalked the jungles of Mistral slaying Grimm, the beast that's the king of the jungle is a tiger, so it seemed fitting." _Interesting._

"I see. Well he treated me well and I learned a lot. Still, I really missed this place."

He smirked at the slight edge to my words and turned around to look at the school, "I shouldn't have made you leave in the first place and for that I apologize. I saw a single mistake and thought it a pattern. I know you'll do well here, miss Rose." I watched him leave and felt satisfied by the answer. I know I screwed up but I'd never make that mistake again.

Pyrrha smiled, "well… how about a practice fight? JNPR versus RWBY?"

Yang fist pumped excitedly, "yeah! Let's see what you've learned Ruby, besides, it's been a while since we've had our team leader or Weiss had her partner." I looked over to Weiss and noticed she looked a bit nervous. _Master says to have faith. They won't care that your strong, especially if you make them stronger._

"I think that's a good idea, I've been dying to test something out with you Weiss." She looked up at me inquisitively and waited for me to elaborate, "your glyphs, can you make a bunch of small ones for me to kick off of?"

Weiss' look instantly changed to her usual princess like confidence, "of course." She waved her hand and caused a couple of glyphs to appear around us.

"Perfect. Let's head to the Arena?" We all seemed to agree and made our way there. Despite being nervous and anxious, I remembered everything Azure said about being a leader and felt more confident.

We each got on one side of the Arena as no one seemed to be using it and I looked at my best friends in the whole world. "I know it's been a while but we are four, genetically predisposed, Grimm slaying badasses. I don't know about you but I want the world to know that RWBY is back in action and that we're the best team in Beacon. How about you guys?" Yang shouted in agreement, Blake calmly said yeah and Weiss gave a confident nod. "Good, so let's rely on Weiss and me to keep everyone tied up. We'll use my speed and her glyphs to constantly harass them so Yang and Blake get the knockouts."

Weiss frowned, "doesn't that seem a bit… simple?"

Yang smirked, "simple is the best way, isn't it?"

"Simple means flexible, it's been a while since we've fought together, we aren't as able to react and read each other. So being able to have flexibility is good, most importantly we know what our job is. Focus on that and we'll win for sure. So, let's get back in shape and kick some ass!" They all smiled and I felt my confidence increase immensely, my team was still behind me!

I lead the team to the center of the Arena and extended my hand to Juane, "good luck." He shook it and offered the same, we backed up ten steps and counted off. "Weiss! Glyphs up!" She waved her hands and sent a dozen small glyphs all around the area. I jumped up and kicked off one, used my semblance to change mid air and dash between team JNPR. Only Pyrrha was fast enough to dodge out of the way of my scythe.

"Go Ruby!" Yang cheered as I moved back and forth, engaging and disengaging with every member of JNPR for but a second at a time but I quickly shouted back for them to join the action. Weiss frequently moved her glyphs and created icewalls to divide and distract them while Blake and Yang would double team an isolated member. In a moment, they managed to defeat Juane, then Ren took a couple of shots at Weiss that would have landed had I not picked her up and repositioned her.

"Ruby! Let me down!" She was obviously uncomfortable with me holding her and I set her down out of the danger zone.

"Take out Ren! I'll stall Pyrrha and Nora!" I shouted to Yang and Blake before jumping directly into the middle of my targets. Nora was the first to try and attack me but her attacks were easily dodged, Pyrrha meanwhile attacked me with much more precision. I was confident enough to keep dodging and took stock of my team, Yang and Blake were hounding Ren but Weiss didn't seem to be doing much. _Get her acting, you don't want her feeling underutilized!_ I leapt away from the two of them and landed right beside Weiss, "I need you help. Can you isolate Pyrrha while I take down Nora?"

Weiss nodded, "of course." She sounded pleased and skated forward on a glyph, she hadn't used much aura or dust and could hold her own long enough for me to finish Nora.

It was just a matter of time, Ren went down and my teammates cornered Pyrrha as I finished off Nora. Pyrrha put up a fight but against the three of them, she was powerless. That's when the clapping started, Glynda Goodwitch began walking out from the seats in the amphitheater with a smile on her face. "Good effort, both teams. Especially team RWBY, excellent teamwork and outstanding leadership." _Did she compliment you? No… that can't be possible._

"Still, team RWBY used a lot of verbal communication and while the teamwork was solid, it could have been much tighter over all. You need more practice, a lot of it. Team JNPR, you allowed yourselves to be split up, teamwork was good but your leader lacked confidence." _There she is._ She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "welcome back Miss Rose. I didn't quite think you were ready but your performance today convinced me otherwise. I see both teams having a bright future." We all remained awkwardly silent as she left.

Once she was gone Yang stretched her arms, "well that was fun! Sorry for punching your face in Juane."

Juane seemed a bit… deflated. "It's alright." I put a hand on his shoulder and said he did a good job but he was obviously stuck on the professor's comments. Everyone else seemed pretty confident though.

"You were so fast Ruby! I couldn't even see you." Nora seemed as happy go lucky as ever, completely unphased by loss.

I was about to high five her when I saw Weiss walking away, her head hung low. It was a weird feeling, seeing her out of her usual graceful and confident posture. "Yeah… thanks for the fight." I started heading towards Weiss, hoping to cheer her up.

"Stop following me." She turned and said after noticing me open the door of the amphitheater behind her. _She looks sad… kiss her better._

I shook the thought free, "what's wrong? You did a really good job."

She sighed, "you did better. You saved me from Ren, then despite being able to handle Pyrrha and Nora, gave me something to do out of pity."

"N-no. I gave you a job I knew you could handle because you could handle it better. I'm good but both at once would have been really hard."

She frowned and shook her head, "well I couldn't handle it, she actually got me pretty good." She pointed to a cut on her side, _she got hurt. You couldn't protect her._ My heart pounded and I instantly felt guilty and angry and sad.

"L-let me fix that for you." I approached her and put my hand on her cut while pouring out energy. My heart pounded louder at how close we were and I tried to look away from her face, _her lips look so soft._

Weiss began to breathe heavy and pulled away, "d-did you just?" I nodded as she looked at her wound, completely healed. Still, the blood on her clothes reminded me of my failure. "You learned so much… you don't need me anymore."

A lump formed in my throat, I really hated hearing her talk down about herself. "O-of course I need you. Who else will tutor me or keep pushing me to be the best I can be? You always work your hardest to be the best you can possibly be and never let anyone get you down. Where do you think I got the inspiration to train so hard?"

She gulped and looked away but I could see the smile on her lips for a few seconds, so beautiful. "R-really? I inspire you?" _You do a lot more than that! Bad Ruby, leader time now!_

I nodded, "of course! Your always so confident, so it bothers me seeing you hang your head. If you'd like, I could show you some things and I'm sure you'll quickly outdo me. You're amazing like that." She smiled and straightened herself, once again appearing to be a princess. Beautiful, strong and confident.

"Thanks, Ruby. I just, was worried. You give me some physical training and I'll tutor you, together we'll be unstoppable." _If only you meant together the way I want!_

I gulped and started to speak but the words died in my throat.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I'm just tired." _Coward._

She nodded, "well let's get to the dorm then, I miss my bunk mate." I smiled and followed her to the dorm, as much as I wanted to scream how much I loved her in that moment, I'd put it off for today. I wanted to enjoy the feeling of having my friend for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6_

I wiped my eyes and looked around, even after three days I'd not adjusted to the Beacon schedule and had woken up at _5:00_ again. As I pondered what to do, I noticed Weiss was tossing and turning… a nightmare? _Maybe it's a fever dream about you._ I shook the thought free and pondered why my subconscious was so rude. A few more moments passed and the nightmare seemed to have ended, at least she stopped tossing and turning. "R-ruby? What are you doing up?"

"I started training at 5:30 every day… I'm not used to getting up later. How about you? Bad dream?"

She gulped and rolled to face away from me, "n-none of your business." I sighed at how closed off she was but decided not to probe further.

"You gonna stay up? We could do some practice if you'd like?"

She sighed and sat up, "I guess." I nodded and started to get into my uniform while Weiss did the same. _Don't look. Don't look_.

Eventually I was sure she'd finished dressing and turned to face her, "we should start with a run."

"Run? For training?"

I nodded, "you need to expand your aura supply, the best way to do that is to deplete it down to nothing." She groaned, not liking the sound of that. I heard Yang stir but she seemed to be still asleep, "quiet. Come on, while we run you can give me the rundown on some of the lectures I've missed."

"Sure." With that, I opened the door to the dorm and we slipped out.

"Let's start by running a lap around Beacon." I started at a light Jog as she groaned in annoyance. Despite her dislike for running she did manage to keep up with me. "So, tutoring time."

"Alright. Let's start with the properties of red dust." It was my turn to groan in annoyance but I listened as she talked, asked questions and answered hers. It was the kind of thing I did with Azure all the time. Weiss was obviously glad that I was sharing in her discomfort and seemed to have boosted her confidence but by the time we finished the first lap she was already panting heavily and clearly low on energy.

"How you feeling? Good for one more lap?"

She gulped and a look of concern flashed on her face before she hid it behind one of confidence. "Y-yeah! T-this is nothing."

"It's okay to be exhausted, that's the point of this Weiss. But alright, one more lap." I figured she wouldn't be able to finish it, at least not without a break of some kind but the point was to exhaust yourself. She tried to put up a confident front and I pointed, "lead the way."

We got a quarter of the way around before I felt her aura drop to nothing but she ignored it and kept going at a slightly slower pace until halfway around she stopped, "Ru-Ruby… let's take a break." She stopped and began panting loudly.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "you've done great, we've gone over ten miles total by now. I can tell your sapped but we've got only half a lap to go. Dig deep Weiss, your training for something, right? You want to be the best or want to protect something? Remember that your doing this for that, use that as your strength." It sounded weird, coming from me.

"Wanting something doesn't mean you get it." Weiss seemed frustrated. _I know the feeling… I want you._

"I thought the same at first but whenever I was out of energy, sore all over and could hardly move I thought about what I wanted. I wanted to get back to Beacon and I wanted to make sure no one I care about gets hurt again. It would always revitalize me. So, think about the reason you're a hunter, think about that thing you want so desperately. Then let that move your legs." She gulped and looked at me, slowly processing my words. I wasn't sure if she got it but she kept moving forward. It was much slower but she was pressing on.

We got another mile before she seemed like she needed another boost. "Weiss, you are the strongest willed person I know. Use it! I know it's just training but put everything out on the line like your dreams depend on it." She groaned at my preaching and was obviously sealing herself off. After a moment I sighed and said, "let's stop." I needed to come up with a new tactic… what would Azure do? _Leaders ask questions._

Weiss seemed even more annoyed but being exhausted as she was, stopped quickly. She looked at me and waited for me to tell her what to do, it was just like me I realized. I would always wait for Azure to begin preaching but he always found a way around that.

"Sorry, I'm knew to the whole teaching thing. Why don't I start by asking something, what _do_ you want?"

She was obviously put off guard by the question and after a few seconds she sighed and answered, "I want to become a hunter."

It was a start at the very least, "why? What's the most important reason you want to become a hunter?" She frowned, I knew the question would make her uncomfortable but the answer was important.

"W-well I want to change the legacy of the Schnee name." The answer didn't satisfy me, in the same way I first thought I just wanted to get back to Beacon. I realized, that my real reason was because I didn't want people I cared about to be hurt. _Does she know it's a lie?_

"Why by hunting though? Why not… do something else?" _Please don't shut me out_. I saw the gears turn in her head and was desperate to know what she was thinking about. Obviously, she was struggling with something, whether it was finding an answer or a knowing what to say I didn't know.

After some silence she sighed frustratedly, "I don't know. It just felt like the thing to do, I'd never get out of my father's thumb by taking over the company. These questions are getting annoying."

I recalled what my master said about her father, then thought about Weiss and it hit me. "My teacher travels the world, independent, free. Being a hunter is liberating but being as good as he is means he can go anywhere he wants and no one can control him. If you want out of your father's thumb, to be free, you'll need to train hard. So, come on, let's finish the lap."

I don't know if I got through to her but she started running again. She slowly began to speed up and just as we were coming up on the last mile she said back to me, "d-don't… tell anyone. But thanks for helping me think through why I'm a hunter. It actually works."

I grinned, "of course partner. I swear on my life to never tell a soul." It felt as if I'd busted through a wall she'd put up around her.

A while later

The school slowly came alive as we made our way out of the showers and towards the cafeteria, most kids were still in the dorms but every now and then we'd pass some early risers. Weiss didn't seem to be in the mood to talk so I walked quietly by her side, studying her.

Weiss caught my glance for the second time after we got our breakfast and despite me looking away she asked why I was looking at her. "W-well… n-nothing." _Tell her, coward._

"Is it really nothing?" A lump formed in my throat and my chest got tight.

"T-the t-thing is uh," I bit my lip and tried to gather the courage to come out and say it. "Well, uh, uhm… the." I gulped one more breath of air, "it'sjustthatyoursowonderfulandamazingandIthinkIlikeyou." _Well that was romantic._

Weiss frowned, "uh… say it slower…"

I breathed in, out. _Calm down._ "I uhm, have been trying to say I have romantic feelings for you."

She let out a breath and looked _extremely_ uncomfortable. I waited for a response as my heart began breaking in my chest. _She's going to reject you… she'll hate you._ Just as I was about to break into tears I heard the only thing I didn't think she'd say, "w-why?" _Why? Wh-what do you mean why!?_

"B-because I do. You're beautiful and amazing and kind and awesome." _You ruined it Ruby._

Weiss frowned, "I'm mean to you all the time, you're a better hunter than me. I'm a girl." _She hates you, she thinks your disgusting._ My chest began to hurt badly but still not getting a direct answer I didn't run away just yet.

"You're sometimes blunt and difficult but never cruel. As for being a hunter, your smart and capable. Weiss, to me… you are perfection. S-so please, g-give me an answer."

She herself looked like she wanted to cry but eventually answered, "I'm sorry… I can't reciprocate those feelings." _N-no!_ My chest suddenly hurt so bad I couldn't breathe, I felt the walls closing in around me and knew I had to get out of there.

Not wanting to cause a scene, I slowly began walking away. "I-I understand." Once I was almost out of sight, she called out to me but I didn't turn back. Instead, I started sprinting down the hallway with tears in my eyes.

I was so distracted I ran right into someone, sending us both flying to the ground. "W-who… oh, Ruby? What's wrong?" _I best friend hates me, that's what._ Thankfully, it was Yang.

"I…" the words died in my throat. I was unable to speak or do anything but cry.

"Let's get you somewhere private." Yang wrapped an arm around me and slowly walked me back to our dorm while I sobbed into her shoulder. Once on the bed, she stroked my hair and wrapped me in a warm and comforting hug. "What's wrong sis?"

I cried for another minute before finally saying, "s-she rejected me…"

Yang squeezed me tight, "it's okay. I'm sure you'll find the right girl eventually." _I did… she just hates me now._

I hugged yang back and kept crying. _Don't bottle it in._ "I don't know if it is ok… Yang… it's Weiss." That stunned her. She didn't come up with a response for several moments, letting my cry on her shoulder while she thought it over.

"I'm sure… even if she doesn't like you like that, you'll still be friends." _What if she finds me disgusting?_

I kept crying. I was done talking for now and Yang gathered that. She let me cry on her shoulder until right before class started, "sis, I've got to go. You want me to tell the professors you're not feeling well?" I nodded and laid down on the bed. Before she left, she through a blanket over me and told me to take it easy.

A few moments later

I was under the covers when the door opened and she walked in. I don't think Weiss realized I was there. "Damnit Weiss. You should have been more considerate. I hope I didn't hurt her." _She doesn't hate me? Stop eavesdropping!_

I gulped and pulled my head out from under the blanket, "W-Weiss… I'm here."

She blushed and looked down at her feet, "uh… sorry, thought you went to class."

I shook my head, "n-no."

She sighed and started heading towards the door, "I-I'll give you some space." Just before she headed out, she looked back and forced a smile "I hope we can still be friends?" _She doesn't hate you! But she doesn't love you either._

"Y-yeah… of course." She seemed relieved and so was I.

 _ **A/N:**_ _So, this happened. I know it's a very short chapter but a fair amount happened. Well, the important thing happened. Anyways, reviews are always welcome, regardless if their criticism or praise!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7_

I was sprinting around the school when Ozpin stepped in front of me, holding his mug of hot cocoa. He had to have seen me but nonchalantly got in my way anyways, thankfully, I stopped just before I rammed into him. He turned and smiled at me, "miss Rose. You're up quite early."

I put my hand on the back of my head and smiled nervously. "Yeah… wanted some exercise."

He smirked as if he saw right through me, "I heard you weren't feeling well. You missed class yesterday." I gulped visibly and stuttered a lie about a stomach flu, he obviously didn't buy it. "If your going to lie, at least have the decency to lie well."

"S-sorry professor. It's personal."

He sipped his cocoa and smiled knowingly, "time solves all problems and heals all wounds, except the ones it causes." Maybe he was right? I'd get over her eventually? _But you'll never find anyone like her again._

"Thanks. I'll take that to heart and I'll be back to class today."

He turned and began to walk away before stopping, "one last thing Miss Rose. Your master will be here tomorrow, I have a mission for him. If you want someone to talk to I'm sure the tiger will have an ear for you, as do I."

 _Coming here? Maybe he can help me._ "Thanks."

A while later

I walked out of class feeling deflated, Weiss and I hardly looked at each other once the entire lecture. It was awkward and uncomfortable sitting beside her to the point that I was barely able to hear the teacher over my own thoughts. _You need a distraction._

On my way to the dorms I saw Nora in the gardens and got an idea. "Hey Nora, how's it going?"

She smiled, "it's alright, how about you?"

"I could use a bit of a distraction from some stuff, want to come spar with me?"

"Of course!" We walked out to a field beside the school and got into position, "so what do you need a distraction from?"

"I asked someone out, she said no."

Nora cocked her head to the side, "your gay?"

I nodded knowing full well Nora wouldn't mind. "Well that's a shame. I'm sure you'll find someone, your pretty awesome and with that new outfit, kinda sexy." I chuckled and thanked her as we closed in. I wasn't putting my full effort into the fight but nor was she, so it wasn't very intense.

"Well I learned my lesson, next girl I ask out I'll check if she's gay first. You know all the rumors, right? Mind giving me the details?"

Nora smiled, "of course. So that's what this is really about. Well the only single gay girl I know is Coco Adel but she's not the type for long term relationships if you know what I mean." _Perfect. Just the type of thing I was looking for._

I nodded, "well actually, that's the kind of thing I was hoping for." Nora blushed and it through her off guard enough for me to land a finishing blow. She quickly recovered and we started again, slowly getting more intense.

"So, you're into that sort of thing? Wait… when you were away… did you… did you do it?"

I blushed, "y-yeah. A couple of times." She blushed furiously as well and began assaulting me with questions. How it felt, who it was with. It made me feel both uncomfortable and yet, oddly comforted that I had the sort of friend that I could talk about that sort of thing with. "S-slow down! It wasn't with anyone special, they were the no strings attached kinda thing."

Nora was once again flustered and I ended up landing the finishing blow, this time when she got up she put her hands up to stop the match. "Alright, let's go talk about this someplace more private."

We wandered off to a more secluded spot and wound up talking for about an hour or so. We started out talking about me but when it was clear I was uncomfortable, we wound up just talking about some show she loved to watch and other stuff like that. It felt pretty good just talking to a friend and got my mind off of Weiss for the first time in days.

The next morning

Ozpin was waiting for me again this morning, stepping right into my path with two mugs of hot cocoa this time. "I figured I'd see you again." He held out the mug, reminding me of the times my master would do the same.

"Thanks." It was really sweet, just the way I liked it.

He yawned, "I take it time hasn't solved your problems yet?"

I sighed, "not yet sir."

"That is a shame. Well, hopefully it will soon enough. Besides for that, how have you found your return to Beacon?" _Great, until my 'problem' happened._

"It's great to be with my friends again, though as you can see I've struggled to regain my old sleep schedule."

"Azure did always enjoy his mornings. To tell you the truth, I was quite surprised to learn he had taken on a student, let alone that anyone would survive under him." _Sometimes I was surprised to._

"He was pretty rough but I learned a lot. Not just about fighting either, he taught me to sew, cook and other things that would help me independent as a huntress." Ozpin smirked and took a seat on a bench, gesturing for me to join him.

"Hmm… I had never thought of that. It's actually a rather brilliant idea, I'll see if I can get someone to teach a class for life skills. The sewing at the very least should come in very handy."

I nodded and recalled all the times I had to repair my outfits after training, "he also told me a lot about being a leader. It's been working well so far." _Except the part where you can hardly speak to a third of your teammates._

"Glad to hear it. Team RWBY was always my strongest first year team." _Until I left._

"Thanks."

Ozpin perked up and looked in the distance, a few seconds later I felt him. There was no mistaking an aura that size, my master was here. "There he is."

Azure practically sprinted from there to here, stopped a few feet in front of us and stretched his arms like it was completely normal. "Ah, my friend and my pupil." _Edgy as ever._

"Well your 'pupil' would love to talk to you I'm sure. I'll leave you to it, you can find me in the office when your done." He took a sip from his mug and sprinted back to the office, practically teleporting out of sight. _Him too?_

"How's school?"

I shrugged. "I uh, sorta got rejected… by my partner."

He frowned, "that's uh… that's rough." _Duh._ It practically stung, I was hoping he had some fancy solution or something wise to say like usual. "Uh… sorry. I'm not as good with that sort of advice and well… that's a messy situation. My advice would be to talk. Even if it's uncomfortable… well it'll definitely be uncomfortable but it's the fastesy way past that. Bring up that you still want to be friends and just… try to get all the weirdness out. It'll be awkward and difficult but it'll work out."

I shook my head and stared at my feet, "we're trying but it's just too awkward to even talk to each other. Let alone about that."

"Try harder next time, give it a few days. If it doesn't get better, sit down with her and talk through it. Between now and then I'll have Ozpin talk to her. He'll help her sort out her end, he's way better than me at this sort of thing." _If only I could sort out mine._

"Well thanks I guess. I've got to shower this sweat off, talk to you later." He nodded and started walking away.

Later the day, after class has ended

Sitting next to Weiss was as awkward as usual, worse was that the lecture was boring and I got to do a lot of thinking. Daydreams about me and her sorting out our awkwardness lead to daydreams of us confessing all over again, then those lead to more sexualized versions of those dreams. By the time I got out of class my mind was in a bit of a haze and I needed a distraction. Thanks to Nora, I knew just where to find it to. _So, you're going to betray Weiss?_ _I'm not betraying her… she rejected me._

I started heading to the dormitories at a brisk jog, not wanting Coco to arrive before me. Once outside the entrance I started loitering around and waited to see her arrive. "Hey Ruby! How are you doing?" Pyrrha waved to me and I frowned, not in the mood to talk.

"Oh, hi Pyrrha, I'm good I guess."

"I wanted to ask you something but if your busy, that's ok."

I looked around and didn't see Coco yet so I shrugged, "it's fine. What do you need?"

"Well I wanted to ask if your teacher was Azure Sky?"

I nodded and she frowned, "I see…"

"You know him?"

She sighed, "yeah… I wanted him to train me. He and his mentor are both legends in Mistral but he refused. He said he found me lacking." _Ouch._

"S-sorry." I saw Coco heading towards the entrance and frowned, "uhm… talk later. I've got to go." I hurried past Pyrrha as she looked on. _Please don't think I'm ignoring you._

Coco noticed me coming up to her, sighed and said "no autographs today kid."

"I'm not here for anything like that… I was wondering if you new any hangouts for uh, well lesbians?"

She frowned and gave me an appraising glance, "if you're here for rumors get lost." _Damnit Nora, you better be right about this._

I shook my head, "n-no, I'm just looking for a place to find someone. I just don't know anyplace to find other gay girls around here." She looked me up and down again as a smirk formed on her lips. She probably figured why I was asking by now, it always did work better when I got the other girl to ask me.

"Really? Are you sure you're not looking for someone specific?" _Thanks Nora._

I put on a seductive smile, "depends if she's willing." Coco chuckled and stepped forward with a devilish grin, backing me against a wall.

"What if she's not looking for a relationship?" She leaned over me, her bodyweight pinning me to the wall.

"I'd say she's got the right mindset." _So close, kiss me already._ I felt an aura getting closer but before I could get a read, Coco placed her lips on mine and pressed her tongue into my mouth. It was a hot, passionate kind of kiss that made my mind melt. _It's not the one you love though._

"Don't be expecting anything sweet or loving out of me." She returned her lips onto mind and put her hands on my rear, making me moan into the kiss.

"I'm better at the other kind anyways." It wasn't long before she was pulling me in the direction of her dorm.

The next morning

I yawned as I was leaving team CFVY's dorm, which was so much nicer than the first-year dorms. I was still tired from so little sleep but it felt good to get all the tension out, even if it was a bit weird. _Shouting the name of someone else in the middle of the act? That's more than a bit weird._ I ignored the thought and started heading towards the cafeteria when I saw Pyrrha start heading my direction from the gardens. "Ruby?"

I gulped and turned to her, "oh… hey Pyrrha, sorry about the other day."

She shook her head, "it's no problem, you were running to your girlfriend."

I gulped, "u-uh… girlfriend?"

She frowned, "Coco? You were running off to meet her, seemed like you were pretty close."

"Uh, we're not actually like that…"

Pyrrha cocked her head, "so why were you going to talk to her?"

I gulped, "uhm… well, uh…"

"It's okay, I'm your friend. You don't need to hide it from me." _You're not bad at picking up girls but you need to learn to lie._

"We're not dating. I was just asking her about places for people like us to hang out."

She cocked her head to the side, "people like you?"

"You know… lesbians. She's the only for sure one I know at this school." Pyrrha blushed and I chuckled, _good lie! Wait… why are you celebrating lying?_

"Oh, I see. Well at least your honest with yourself. Sorry about the tense question the other day."

I shrugged, "it's no problem. For what it's worth, I think he must have been having an off day when he refused you. Your selfless and really strong, there isn't much I have that would make me a better candidate than you." _He was a friend of Qrow… nepotism? Or well… friendotism?_

"Thanks. Anyways, I've got to go." She smiled and walked towards the library.

Later

I slid into my usual seat and looked around for Weiss who was usually in her seat before I even got to class. Eventually, Yang leaned over "she wasn't feeling well today. You must have been gone by the time she got up." _Or just not there to begin with._

"I see." _I hope she's feeling okay._ Professor Oobleck seemed surprised that Weiss was absent but thankfully the lecture was simple enough for me to understand without her help. I would almost be glad she wasn't here if I wasn't worried about her.

Blake caught up with me as I headed out of class, "hey Ruby, can we talk?" She sounded concerned.

"Uh sure, what's up?"

She looked down the hallway to make sure no one was around, "did you sleep with Coco Adel?" _Shit! How'd she know… that presence… it was her._

"Uhm, yeah." She frowned and put her hand in her face.

"Weiss saw you making out… she was really upset. We talked, I know you weren't out to hurt her but you should go fix that situation." _Weiss saw me? She was jealous? She was jealous!_ It seems petty but my heart skipped a beat. Then I realized that I hurt her and immediately felt doubly guilty.

"I… I'll try."

Blake put a hand on my shoulder, "be honest. I know how hard things like love can be, the best way to deal with it is honesty." I nodded and tried to think positive thoughts. Try being the operative word, because as I walked to our dorm room I was absolutely terrified of what would happen when I opened that door.

I put my ear up to the door and didn't hear anything. _Should I go in? Knock?_ After a moment of pacing I opened the door slowly and saw her, she was sitting up and obviously not asleep. "H-hey Weiss. How are you?"

"R-ruby! Uh, I'm fine! Just… I mean, I've got a cold!" _She's almost as bad a liar as you._

I walked over to Blakes bed and sat down, facing Weiss. I tried to speak but the words died in my throat. _Blake and Azure said be honest, it's okay to be uncomfortable._ "I uh, slept with someone last night."

Weiss gulped and her cheeks turned bright red. "I uh… saw you k-kissing… y-you w-went a, all the way?"

"Y-yeah." I looked around the room, eyes anywhere but Weiss' face. "It wasn't anything special okay. I was just stressed cause… well you know. So, I went looking for easy pleasure but I don't care about her."

Weiss was slow to respond but before it got even more awkward she asked, "d-does that m-mean your over me?" _I'll never be over you._

My master was right, talking about my feelings was really damned difficult. "N-no." I looked at her with a forced smile and saw the tears in her eyes. My heart felt like it was shattering all over again. "I still really love you, if anything, even more."

Weiss blushed and stuttered out something unintelligible. It was the first time I'd ever heard her fumble her words. Eventually she managed to say, "I still don't… see why you'd love me?"

 _This again? Why are you so down on yourself?_ "Weiss… please stop. You are amazing, that's not just because I like you. Even before I realized I had feelings for you I thought you were a badass. Your so beautiful and graceful, just walking through the hallway you look like a confident princess strolling through her kingdom. You always study really hard and have pushed me to be my best repeatedly. So please, stop being down on yourself because you are amazing."

She blushed even more, "t-thanks." There was a pause, "I'm sorry I've been so awkward. Turns out the teachers noticed and I talked to Ozpin. He set some things right in my mind… I don't, know if I should say this but… I lied."

I smiled at her, trying my hardest to channel all my team leader instincts. "It's okay. Take your time."

Weiss nodded, "thanks. Well, I couldn't… be with you not because I was incapable of returning your feelings. It's just, my father isn't very accepting and well…" she gulped down a breath. _Is she? Is she confessing to you? Hold her hand you dolt!_

"W-Weiss, w-would you feel more comfortable if I was sitting next to you? Or less?"

She blushed, "I uh… don't know?" _Sounds like a yes to me._

I moved over to sit on the edge of her bed, not touching her but much closer. "This okay?"

She nodded, "y-yeah, that's fine."

"Okay. Continue at your own pace, if you feel uncomfortable and need to stop or slow down, go ahead… a-and if you want to h-hold my hand, that's okay to." She offered me a weak smile and a nod.

"So… my father…" she stopped and reached her hand out. I took it in my own, interlacing her fingers in my own while squeezing tight. "T-thanks." She breathed in, then out. "My father isn't accepting of people like y-us. He has a c-carefully laid out plan for m-me." She was on the verge of tears and squeezing my hand tightly, seeing her so upset like this filled me with anger. Whatever her father had done to her clearly wasn't for her best interest.

Deciding it was worth the risk, I leaned closer to her and gave her a hug. For the first time, she didn't resist and even leaned into it. "It's okay. I'm here for you, if you want we can put this off." She shook her head and pulled back from the hug.

"I'm okay. This is hard but" she squeezed my hand tighter, "I should say this today. While I've still got the courage." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "That plan always included marriage, to a male and most likely for some political gain. You know I want to be a hunter to be free but… after Winter, I don't think I can ever be free from him. If I tried to be with you h-he w-would… there's no telling what would happen." _He's a dead man. You are going to kill him_.

"Weiss. Whatever you think he's capable of, he can't hurt you or me. We are huntresses, huntresses with capable friends who would also protect us if we needed it."

She nodded slowly, "Ozpin said the same. Still, you don't know what he's capable of. Plus, what if it doesn't work out between us? I don't even know for sure that I'm in love with you and… what if you realize that I am mean? Or I can't uhm… provide for your uh… urges. I'm also big on personal space but you like physical affection. Why take the risk?" _Is this because of her father? Another reason to kill him._

"Weiss, my mother once said something. A moment with the ones we love is with an eternity with the pain of losing them. I understand if you don't like me but, the risk of it not working out doesn't seem like a good excuse. Because if it does work out, we could have something truly amazing. As for me falling out of love with you, I don't think your mean. I'm also willing to wait as long as you'd like to get to sex because even without it, you beat every other girl by lightyears. I do like physical affection, I want to hold your hand and kiss and hug but I'm willing to be patient if you need me to be."

Weiss was silent for several moments but eventually she looked up at me with a nervous smile, "okay. But you have to promise, if I open myself up to you, you'll do your best no to break my heart."

I shook my head, "no." She frowned but just before she spoke I smiled, "I promise I won't break your heart, period."

Weiss sighed with relief and punched my shoulder. "Dolt."

I smiled, then looked down at our hands. "C-could you… say it? It's okay if you don't but uhm, I'd be really happy if you said it."

"Say what?"

I blushed, "I w-want you to uh, say you love me."

She blushed and bit her lip, "o-oh uh… y-yeah… I l-love you, Ruby." _Holy crap, you didn't fuck it up._

I couldn't help myself from wrapping her in a big hug, she tried to reciprocate but I could tell she was anxious and stopped. "S-sorry."

She shook her head, "Ruby, it's okay. I'm the one who should apologize for ruining the moment. You can hug me now, gently." I nodded and slowly wrapped my arms around her this time, I wanted to squeeze her close but this felt good to. She was so soft and warm, in a way that no other girl ever was. Before I pulled away she wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head on my shoulder, "your so comfortable." She sounded exhausted.

"C-could I ask you something?"

She nodded, "anything."

"Well uh… a few nights ago, when we went out for that morning run. I saw you having a nightmare… it wasn't the first time either. Can you tell me what it was about?"

She squeezed me with her arms and shook her head. "N-not today. I don't want to kill the mood."

"Okay. You don't need to worry about the mood though. So long as your around, I'm happy. Still, I want this to all be at your pace." She squeezed me slowly began to pull away, laying her head on the pillows.

"Thanks Ruby. Thanks for loving me, thanks for being so considerate… it's a wonderful feeling." _She's never felt loved…_ I had to wipe away tears at how sad that was. "W-what's wrong Ruby? Why are you crying?"

"I just feel sad for you." I clasped her hand in mine, "what you said… you've never been loved, have you?"

She looked away, "n-not really." _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to enjoy it._

"I'll change that because you deserve it. You really are amazing Weiss and I really do love you more than I could possibly put into words." She blushed and smiled at me but I could see a tear in her eye, "s-something wrong?"

She shook her head, "n-nothing. In fact, I'm really happy." She squeezed my hand, "I was terrified earlier but you, you gave me hope. I think this will work. I think we've got a shot." _So do I._

"Can I stay with you… tonight? I know… physical affection and all that but I can tell your tired and I don't want to leave."

She frowned and looked away as she thought it through. "L-let me think about it. For now, you can lay down beside me." I smiled and lay on the bed beside her, not touching save for are hands and I still felt more intimate with her than anyone I'd ever slept with. My heart was pounding and my whole body felt on fire.

"Let me know, if your uncomfortable."

She nodded, "I'm not. I don't think I could get any closer than this even though I know you want more."

"This is perfect Weiss. I told you, I'm perfectly satisfied being patient. Even being this close to you is amazing as is." She gave me a happy and contended sigh before falling asleep a few moments later. I joined her in blissful sleep a little while later and for some reason, I knew she wouldn't have a nightmare tonight.

 **A/N:** I'm rather please with how this turned out. Originally, I wrote 2 parts, one in Ruby's and one in Weiss' perspectives but I ended up deciding just on Ruby's and reworking it a bit. For those who are wanting, I'll release a chapter 7.1 containing the Coco/Ruby lemon. It contains a bit of plot relevant stuff and well, I like writing random smut. I think for now I probably will be doing all the lemon scenes in separate chapters. As always, reviews are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 8_

Weiss looked beautiful in her sleep and the rhythm of her breathing was music to my ears. _She's yours! Don't mess it up!_ I felt so happy I could hardly stop myself from giggling hysterically as I watched her sleep. It was still a bit early and I didn't want to wake her yet so I'd been watching her for a while. _Isn't that creepy?_

"R-ruby?" She slowly blinked her eyes open as a soft smile creeped across her face. "So I wasn't dreaming…"

I shook my head and giggled, "nope. I love you."

"I knew it!" Yang called from the top bunk, you girls went and fell in love behind my back. Weiss squealed nervously and through the blanket over her head. _Damnit Yang._ I squeezed her hand, having not let go of it the whole night.

"Yang… she's shy." I looked over at Weiss and whispered, "it's okay. She's a friend."

Yang realized she might have made a mistake and got out of her bunk, "sorry. I don't mind, in fact, you've both got my full support." She put her hands on me and Weiss' shoulders, "I know Ruby loves you a lot, so I really hope it works out between you two."

Weiss popped her head out from under the blanket, "t-thanks Yang."

I nodded in agreement and Yang started heading towards the door, "don't go doing untoward while I'm in the cafeteria." I blushed and Weiss made a comment about Yang being a dumb brawler.

"Sorry about her, you know how she can be but she meant well."

"I know Ruby. It's okay. What she said… about supporting us, I'm glad." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, she was just so beautiful and I'd lost my restraint. My lips were an inch from hers when I saw her wide eyes and scared face. _Stop! Do it! Stop!_

"S-sorry… uh" She frowned and rolled to be facing away from me. _I said don't mess it up! You had one job!_

She was silent for a few seconds, "i-it's okay. It's my fault. We can kiss now if you want." She still seemed upset, despite her words.

"No, I can tell your still nervous. I was being inconsiderate, I don't mind waiting."

She rolled over a minute later with tears running down her face. _You made her cry._ "J-just kiss me, you dolt." Her lips quivered as she battled between anxiety and want. I figured she was forcing herself to do this and my chest grew tight. I didn't want to hurt her by rejection but I didn't want to make her do something she didn't fully want. _Just kiss her, stupid!_

I repositioned my body so I was laying in front of her close enough to feel the heat from her face. "W-Weiss, I want to, I really do but if you don't I don't want to force you." She let out a slight gasp and I could see more tears start running down her cheeks. _Kiss her better!_ I couldn't take looking at her cry anymore and leaned over to give her a kiss. Even as hesitant as I was at first, when our lips brushed against one another's there was this sensation that overtook me. It was like a lightning bolt shot through me, splitting every atom of my being and replacing it with pure bliss. I was unable to stop and continued kissing more and more passionately for several seconds but eventually I realized she was trying to pull away. _You fucked it up again._

She panted and gasped for breath as I waited for her to say something. I knew I pushed it too far and it was clear on her face she was thinking about how to tell me that. "R-ruby… t-that felt good but… I was getting uncomfortable."

I nodded and gulped, "I know. I'm sorry, it just felt so amazing I couldn't help myself. I didn't know a kiss could feel that intense."

She blushed really deeply and punched my shoulder, "dolt." _She really does like compliments._

"It's because I love you so much. You really are special, Weiss." I squeezed her hand and started sliding out of bed to get dressed.

"Y-your special too Ruby, really, your amazing." I giggled like a little girl. _Amazing? Maybe everyone likes compliments._

"Thanks Weiss, now let's go get some breakfast."

A while later

"Since we're back to normal… well better than normal, do you want to pick up where we left off on training?" Weiss looked down at her food, gave it a thought and nodded at me. "It'll involve a lot more running…" she groaned but didn't seem deterred.

"Ruby, Weiss! Haven't seen you two eating together in a while." Nora slid into the bench in front of us with usual smile, followed by the rest of team JNPR.

I frowned and looked at Weiss, then calm as ever she smiled over at her and said "yeah, we got into a bit of a fight but we're over it now. How've you guys been?"

"We've been practicing our teamwork. So Ruby, how did it go with Coco?" _Nora!_ Me, Pyrrha and Weiss all blushed and began looking flustered. I gulped visibly and munched on a cookie, failing miserably to pretend like I didn't hear anything. "Oh… woops." _Woops?_ She put her hand on her face and Juane glanced between me and her with a curious look on his face.

Weiss seemed more than a bit annoyed, maybe a little jealous so I had to save myself this time. "Uh, it went… well."

"What did you want with Coco?" _Damnit Juane! Drop the fucking subject!_

Weiss picked up her tray and started walking away, "I'm done eating. See you all later." There was a clear edge to her voice that really stung me, I looked down at my tray and back to JNPR before saying I was also done and followed Weiss out.

Weiss was walking fast towards the gardens, "Ruby, leave me alone."

"I'm sorry!" _Your sorry? You fucking had sex with someone else!_

Weiss stopped in her tracks, turned around and glared at me. "It's my fault, I'm the coward who couldn't tell you my feelings."

"N-no… it's my fault. I'm the one with the problem." She cocked her head to the side, temporarily confused.

"P-problem?"

I gulped and looked down at my feet, the sky and anywhere but her. "Well… when I'm stressed or tense or just dealing with something, I look for distractions. I'm the coward who couldn't face her feelings, not you." I panted and looked at her, she was smiling. There were tears on her cheeks but she was smiling at me.

"Thanks for telling me but you're not a coward. I drove you to that but your facing your feelings now. I'm trying to do the same, I just… got upset knowing you were that intimate with someone." She took a few steps closer to me, "next time you need a distraction, I can't uh, do _that._ But I'll do my best to make you happy."

I looked around and saw no one was outside, felt no auras nearby. "C-can I hug you?" She blushed and glanced around herself before giving me a nod. I stepped forward and lightly put my arms around her, she embraced me for a couple of seconds and pulled away when she got uncomfortable.

"That felt nice but… not in public. Not yet." _So no screaming my love for you to the whole world? Damn._

"Alright. I'll be patient. Just being near you is enough."

Start of class

"That's a lot of Grimm." _That's an understatement._ In the fields just outside of Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch was standing in front of a dozen massive cages chock full of Grimm of all shapes and sizes.

"Students! You might be wondering why we've got all these Grimm. Well today, we're going to be doing some practical exercises. Each team will have their leader come forward and draw a number, each number corresponds to a cage. Each team will be dropped into their respective cage, the teams will be judged for their performances." Audible groans went up around me but I felt pretty confident that we'd do well and walked forward, _have faith Ruby._

Glynda smirked at me, "you aren't afraid?"

I shook my head and looked back at my team, who all seemed bolstered by my confidence. "A good team leader should have faith in their teammates, I'm certain that we'll do well." She held out a bowl with slips of paper. I drew my number and walked back to my team as the rest of the leaders went up to grab theirs.

Yang snatched the paper out of my hands before I even looked at it, "let's see… 7! What's 7?" We all looked over at the seventh cage, inside were at least three dozen large Beowolves and a massive Ursa Major. "Aww, I was hoping for the death stalker."

I chuckled and looked at my teammates who were a bit worried looking, "come on guys, we fight Beowolves all the time. I think I've got a plan of attack." They all glanced around and smiled at me, "When we go in, Blake you need to send in a clone, they'll pounce on it and me and Yang will use the distraction to take out the first couple. From there, Weiss and you will distract the Beowolves while me and Yang pick apart the Ursa. From there, it's child's play."

"What about my glyphs? Do you want me to throw up a field of them?"

I shook my head, "no Weiss, I'll bounce off the cage walls and ceiling. Also, I know we haven't had much practice lately but I want us to trust each other to handle are end and help each other when we need to." They nodded and I put my hand in the middle, Yang put her hand over mine, then Blake and hesitantly Weiss. "Go team RWBY!"

Once everyone was ready, Glynda shouted "go" and the doors to the cages opened. Immediately Blake sent in an explosive clone that the Beowolves pounced on, the explosion took out two and me and Yang annihilated a few more before they even knew what hit them. By the time they started to move back and began attempting to encircle us, Weiss had an ice wall up that split the entire cage in half. Blake leapt onto and then off of a wall and began distracting the Beowolves while Weiss shot off dust blast.

"Yang, throw me." My sister nodded and grabbed my arm, hurling me into the air in the direction of the massive Ursa Major. Its massive paws lashed out at me but I was too quick and with the help of crescent roses recoil, I was able to change direction mid air and keep it distracted. Yang saw the opening and punched it hard enough to send it flying against the wall of the cage but looking at Weiss and Blake made me nervous. There were too many Beowolves.

"Yang." I looked over at Blake, then back to her. She gave me a nod that meant she understood my meaning, so I kicked off the wall and cleaved a Beowolve that was about to ram into Blake in two. "Help your partner." She nodded and started heading towards Yang while I began leaping off the walls and ceiling to get the Beowolves to attack me. They weren't taking the bait and it looked like Weiss was in danger. She looked up at me and smirked confidently, _she wants you to wait._ As much as I wanted to protect her, I swallowed my pride and remembered to believe in my partner. It seemed to pay off as Weiss waited until the last minute to jump onto a glyph and sent a massive blast of ice chunks at them, killing a few.

"Go Weiss!" I cheered, until I saw one of the remaining Beowolves leap and to cut her. I used my semblance to move her out of the way and kill it, just barely arriving in time, so close that its claws managed to cut her clothes.

"Thanks Ruby." She glanced at the cut in her shirt, "bastard ruined it." _Too close._

"Don't worry, I'll sew it when we get back. For now, sit back and watch." I set her down and stood between her and the remaining Grimm, "so you want to hurt my partner? I'll show you not to mess with team RWBY!" _Maybe you should try that? No… not yet._ I set Crescent Rose to scythe mode and dashed forward, putting my full power on display. I cut one in half, then another, throwing myself right into the center of them but even as they lunged at me from behind I dodged easily, sensing them and dodging before they even moved. It was less than a minute before I'd finished them all off. By that time, Yang and Blake had already finished the Ursa as well.

"Great job sis! You're a badass!" Yang wrapped me in a hug and the others congratulated me.

"No no, it was all of us. Weiss got them all in one place, Blakes clones got us off to a great start and Yang took out the biggest enemy." I hugged Yang back and smiled at my teammates, who all seemed rather satisfied with themselves and we exited the cage.

Glynda Goodwitch greeted us by giving me a handshake. "Good job once again, team RWBY. Excellent teamwork and leadership, though your original plan held some tactical flaws." _Can't let us get a win, can you?_

She moved on as the second team exited the cages. "I hope JNPR is doing okay." Blake said as she glanced over at the cage they entered.

"I'm sure their doing great." Just then, they walked out, Ren seemed fine but he was followed by Nora and Jaune who were holding a very obviously injured Pyrrha. Yang gasped and we all started running in their direction.

Glynda gave them her cold as ever appraisal and suggested they go to the infirmary, "wait. Let me." I looked down at my hands, I'd never healed and injury that big before but I wanted to help however I could. I put my hand on her stomach and started pouring energy into it, I could feel the ribs mending and the wound closing as Pyrrha screamed from the pain. I knew from experience how bad it could be. I was panting and breathing heavy when I was half way through, _come on Ruby! You can heal her!_ I pushed myself and after another minute, the wound was good as new.

"Wow, Ruby your awesome… Ruby, you okay?" I stumbled backwards, caught myself and then my vision started to go black as I collapsed into someone's arms.

I woke up a few minutes later, I looked up and saw Yang's face. I was resting on her lap, "uh… how long?"

"A couple-"

Weiss punched me in the stomach, "you dolt. I was worried." I looked up at her and smiled weakly as I tried to sit up, finding myself incredibly tired.

"S-sorry… guess I overdid it with the healing." She sighed and I looked around, team JNPR and RWBY were all waiting with me.

Pyrrha put her hand on my shoulder, "next time, stop before you feint. T-thanks though." _Yeah, that would be wise._

Weiss offered me her hand and I took it, squeezing lightly. She frowned and I realized it was to pull me up, not to hold. Before the others noticed I pulled myself up and sighed, "now I'm hungry." I took a step forward and nearly feel, Weiss caught me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Dolt. You'll fall." She blushed, "lean on me." _I need to feint more often._ I nodded and thanked her.

Pyrrha tried to help but I pushed her away, saying that Weiss got me. "Alright. Hey, later… could you teach me how to heal?"

"Maybe. Perhaps you should ask one of the medical staff? I've only had a couple of lessons at it and mostly I heal through brute force, I never really grasped all the details Azure tried to teach me." She nodded and Weiss chuckled at something.

Later

We left Blake and Yang at the cafeteria with JNPR for some alone time after eating. "You'd probably gain energy faster if you ate something other than cookies." I groaned at the mention of eating healthier and sat on her bed.

"But cookies are so good, I've gained enough energy to walk on my own now." She blushed at the memory of carrying me through the school. "Thanks for that by the way."

She shook her head, "I just didn't want anyone else to do it." I blushed and smiled at her. I noticed the cut in her blazer, and reached around for my bag, pulling out a needle and thread.

"Give me your blazer, I'll fix it for you." She smiled and started unbuttoning it. _If only it cut deeper._ I looked away to hide the blush on my face and by the time I looked back she was holding it out to me. "T-thanks."

"You're the one sewing it for me, besides, it would have been worse if you didn't save me last minute." I winced at the thought of being a second to late, not that she'd have been seriously hurt. Just that I didn't want her to ever be in pain.

"We're partners, saving each other is our job. Besides, it wouldn't do for a princess to sew her own clothes."

She blushed, "I'm not a princess."

"You are to me."

She blushed even more and bit her lip as if she was thinking about asking me something. A moment passed as she opened her mouth and closed it several times before finally saying, "you can kiss me… if you want." _Yeah!_

I immediately put the blazer to the side and leaned over to her. "Your wish is my demand, oh fair princess." I pressed my lips against hers just barely and let her choose the tempo. At first, she was hesitant and didn't press further but eventually her anxiety broke and she started kissing back with passion. It was hot and intense but also soft and incredibly intimate. We were like that for a while, lips locked together until I was running out of breath and she pulled away."

"T-that was… wow Ruby." I nodded in agreement as I pushed thoughts of going further from my mind. _But look at her… you're alone, in bed together._ She scooted closer to me, "I think I can do it again." I gulped, _behave yourself!_

"Perfect." I leaned in and started kissing her again, just like last time she started hesitant but picked up intensity much faster. I could feel my hands moving towards her, hear the thoughts in my mind. _You want more._ Eventually I forced myself to pull away before I made her uncomfortable.

She got a concerned look on her face. "I-is something wrong?"

"N-no…" I looked at my feet, "I just… think we should slow down."

"Why? I thought you liked this?" _Too much._

"I do… I just, might not be able to help myself… you're too exciting. If we keep making out, I'm worried I'd do something to make you uncomfortable. I'm worried I can't resist those urges."

She leaned over and kissed me, taking control this time. _Just how you like it. Shut up brain!_ I let her increase the intensity and tried to force my hands to stay in place but eventually I got lost in the sensations and they wrapped around her, tracing up and down her back. She didn't seem to mind and I was too lost in oblivion to stop my hands from pressing into her rear. _So firm… shit!_ Weiss broke the kiss and pulled back, not looking angry but surprised.

"I'm so sorry… I'm such an idiot."

She shook her head, "no. I wanted to show you that you know to stop when I get uncomfortable. I just… didn't expect you to uh, grab me… _there._ "

I blushed, "well uh, sorry… it was uh, nice though." She blushed and gasped, obviously flustered. "S-sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I'm really glad you find me attractive and even though sometimes I feel nervous about physical contact, you stop when I tell you to." _I wish you didn't need to though._

"Weiss, why _are_ you uncomfortable with physical contact?"

She sighed and looked at her hands. "It's well, personal…" I bit my lip and looked at her, wanting to console her but not wanting to make her uncomfortable. I reached my arms out like I wanted to hug her but she shook her head, "n-no." She offered me her hand and laid down, "join me." I took her hand and put my head on the pillow beside hers.

"You don't need to tell me today if you don't want to." She shook her head.

"L-last time… I didn't tell you. It made me feel worse, I just… wasn't ready. But, the first step to being free of my anxiousness is to face it." She squeezed my hand and looked at me, "y-you can hug me. I'll be uncomfortable telling you always, may as well have you give me some courage." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her while she slowly gathered the courage. "S-sorry… I don't think I'm ready after all." She pulled out of my arms and started to cry.

"It's okay Weiss, I'm here for you." I squeezed her hand and let her cry into the pillow, wishing it was my shoulder.

She cried for several moments before looking up at me, "stay with me again tonight… I don't want to have a nightmare."

"Of course, Weiss. Whatever you need." I pulled a blanket over us and she pressed her head against the pillow, obviously still feeling upset.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Seems not only Ruby has emotional baggage to deal with. Anyways, hope you folks enjoyed. Next session will probably skip ahead a few days and cover *gasps* actual, non slice of life plot. I know, crazy isn't it? Thanks for reading and remember, reviews are always welcome folks._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 9_

"Come on Weiss, just another mile to go!" She groaned and started moving again, looking absolutely beautiful in the morning light. _Sexy, actually_.

"Well now I know how you keep looking good despite eating so many sweets." _She thinks you look good._ She seemed about ready to collapse as we finished the last lap for today so I offered her my arm, which she took as I pulled her over to a bench. She was getting more used to touching me. _If only she'd be touching you that way._

"So, you think I look good?" I chuckled as she blushed and mumbled about me being a dolt. "Well you look great too. Also, good job on the run today, your getting better at this."

"We've been running laps around the school for four days, when am I going to actually start learning things?" _Good question._ Her aura supply was increasing but not as fast as mine was, so I really didn't know, plus lots of my training was personalized for me. I'd have to ask Azure.

"Soon. You need to keep exhausting yourself, it'd be better if we did some training after classes to."

"You're a slave driver, you know that?"

I shrugged, "I know you can handle it. Besides, it's the fastest way to catch up… plus it's a good excuse for alone time with you." She blushed and looked down at her hands while a goofy grin appeared on her face.

"I suppose."

I stretched my arms looked around, finding no one nearby. "I don't sense anyone… can I kiss you?"

She gulped and looked around nervously, "n-not now, sorry." I nodded and tried to hide my disappointment. "Ruby, I'm sorry."

"I know, it's okay. I know you don't want to take that risk in public, I won't lie and say I don't wish we could but I really am happy just being next to you like this." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me in an unexpected hug, which I nervously reciprocated. "W-Weiss?"

She leaned her head next to mine, "we're just friendly partners, sharing a hug." I smiled and squeezed her, _so close_. A couple seconds passed and she pulled away again, I could tell she enjoyed it but her anxiousness hit her. She always got that same guilty look when it happened, she hasn't been able to talk about it yet but I hoped she was getting closer.

Just then, the sun rose over Beacon and shined down on her. It was beautiful, sweat sparkled off her smiling face in a way that nearly blinded me. _Perfection._ I bit my lip and tried to force the previous nights dreams from my mind, not wanting to have sex on the brain. "Something wrong Ruby?"

I shook my head, "n-no… it's perfect. Y-your just so beautiful." She blushed but saw that I was trying to keep my eyes from focusing on her.

"It's okay, I like that you find me beautiful."

"N-not just beautiful." She cocked her head to the side and I knew she'd want to hear what I was thinking. _That you want to have sex right here? In the gardens? Maybe don't tell her that._ I groaned, these thoughts were getting more and more frequent and because I spent my nights with Weiss I couldn't really take care of it. "It's just… I also think, well your kind of uh… hot, s-sexy." She sucked in a breath and started looking around anywhere but me.

"O-oh… w-well t-thanks." She was still looking very flustered.

"It's a good thing, it's just a bit distracting and I don't want to get carried away and do something that makes you uncomfortable." _Like make out with her, right now._ _Brain. Shut. Up._ We both looked away and then back at each other, taking a moment to breath and think.

"T-thanks. I want you to show your affection but… I don't think I'm ready to do anything like uh, _that._ " I gave her a nod and stood up, knowing neither of us wanted to continue this conversation now seemed like a good time to head to the showers.

Later that morning

"Sorry Weiss but I'll be borrowing Ruby for a while." Yang grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the cafeteria, not bothering to ask my permission. Still, Weiss nodded and if she was okay with me leaving her alone for a while I was fine with that.

Yang closed the door to the dorm, "sister talk time." _Oh no._

"A-alright… what about?" I took a seat on Weiss' bed, she took a seat on Blakes.

"You and Weiss, you've been sleeping together and disappearing every morning. Just wanted to know where you were going… like finding a private place to uh, do it?" _I wish. Ruby!_

"Uh… no n-nothing like that. Weiss is, well she's really shy and definitely not ready for that."

Yang frowned, "but you are?"

I gulped and looked out the window, "y-yeah but I'm being patient with her. Weiss gets uncomfortable just kissing or hugging sometimes. So, I've been moving at her pace." _Her agonizingly slow, frustrating, pace._

Yang walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "I can't say that I'm not glad you're not getting that intimate with her just yet but it's good that your being patient. That's not the sort of thing you want to do before she's ready. Still, I'm sorry you've got to wait for her."

I sighed and leaned my head onto her hand, "it's fine. She's so amazing and wonderful that I'm happy just being with her but the kisses and hugs we do share… it gets uh, frustrating." It didn't take Yang long to gather my meaning, judging by the blush on her face.

"I see. I guess that can be pretty rough." _Did I make her uncomfortable? Is that possible?_ "Well uh… anyways, you've been sleeping in her bed?"

"Y-yeah. Don't let her know I told you this but she gets nightmares and I don't think she has them when I'm with her."

Yang seemed surprised, "the ice queen gets nightmares?"

"Don't call her that." I looked down at the floor, "but yeah, she gets them. I tried to get her to talk about them but I don't want to be pushy and it's really hard for her. She had a rough childhood, I once asked her if she ever felt loved, she said she didn't." Yang wrapped me in a hug while I fought back angry tears, once again thinking about how much I wanted to kill her father.

"T-that's horrible. Let her know she can talk to me if she wants, I may not always get along with her but she's part of team RWBY and that makes her family." I hugged her back and told her that I would.

Start of class

Weiss smiled up at me as I sat down, "what did Yang want you for?"

"She wanted some sister talk is all." I was about to start speaking more when I felt a massive aura flare up in the distance, professor Port noticed it to and stepped closer towards his blunderbuss axe. It almost felt like… _master?_ That's when I noticed Ozpins aura flair up, "Weiss, I think somethings happening."

She frowned and looked at me, "get down!" I tackled Weiss as an explosion shook the room, Ozpin's aura went through a wall and the smell of Ozone was everywhere. The lights blinked out for a second and bits of concrete bounced off my aura. Thankfully, Weiss seemed perfectly fine, if a bit uncomfortable with me on top of her.

"Ozpin! You lying, treacherous bastard!" I stood up from behind the desk to see Azure walking in, his hands were covered in blue lightning and his face was contorted in rage. Most of the students were still taking cover and Ozpin looked pretty hurt.

Professor Port moved himself between Azure and Ozpin but Azure pushed him aside and got in Ozpin's face, "you lied! To me, to him and most importantly to those girls! Why!" _Lied? He's this angry over a lie?_ Ozpin held up his cane and tried to block Azure's blows but was losing ground and he ended up leaping out a window.

I looked over at my team, "I've got to stop him. Stay here." I dashed out the window and saw Azure fighting off Ozpin and Glynda, both of whom were yelling at him to stop. _Sorry master!_ I pushed my semblance as fast as it could go and attempted to hit him in the back with a kick, he quickly dodged and hit me with a kick of his own. It didn't hurt but I went flying backwards.

"Sorry Ruby, just stay back." He rushed Ozpin and pressed him against a tree, "you're my friend! You're his friend! You're their teacher! As much as I disagree with your actions, I understand them but the lies? You've been playing your chess game in the dark for so long you've become as blind as me!"

I tried to step forward but professor Goodwitch grabbed my arm, "Ozpin always has a plan. Let it happen." _Does his plan include letting my master kill him?_ We were soon joined by the rest of team RWBY, some other students and professor Port.

"I'm sorry! It was the only way, you know I didn't act out of malice old friend."

Azure raised him against the tree, "friend?! Friends don't lie to each other. Friends trust."

I was about to leap in when a crow flew down from a tree and I heard a voice that sounded so familiar, "stop Azure. He's had enough." _No! No it can't…_ standing there, grabbing my master's arm was my first mentor or someone that looked and sounded a lot like him. My breath caught in my throat and my chest grew tight as I suddenly started feeling dizzy.

"It can't be… Qrow?" Yang sounded just as shocked as I was, she was shaking, from anger or sadness I couldn't tell.

Azure, Ozpin and the Qrow imposter all looked at us with the same regretful, sad look that let me know it really was him. "Sorry firecracker, kiddo. I didn't want this." _No. No no no no_! _I mourned for you!_ I couldn't breathe, I didn't know if I wanted to run away, hug him or kill him. He started coming closer and I just couldn't be there so I took off in the other direction. Weiss tried to follow me but I outran her and ended up hiding in an alleyway.

I was in the fetal position crying, when he found me. "Hey kid." I gasped and looked up, he was standing a couple feet from me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Ozpin told you I was dead, I didn't mean to hurt you." _Too late. That's what happens when you come back from the dead!_ I just looked back at my knees and kept crying.

Eventually the silence got too much and I looked up, he was still there waiting for me. "Why?"

"I was on a mission, undercover. Ozpin figured our enemies would wonder where I am and thought it was the best cover. I just found out about that part. I never meant for it to happen that way." _Enemies? Undercover? Why would you need to go undercover from the Grimm?_

I cried for another moment, "so much happened. I got expelled from beacon, I went and trained with Azure, I fell in love. I needed you, Yang needed you. I mourned for you." He sat against the wall beside me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I know. Azure told me what happened before before he gave Ozpin a beating." I smiled, usually I wasn't one for vengeance but it felt good knowing Ozpin got some payback. "Hey kid, don't go laughing at Ozpin, he really meant well. He made a mistake but for a good reason. I'm here for you now, I know it doesn't make up for everything but I'll try to be around more often." He stood up and offered me his hand, "now let's go back to your sister."

I sighed and took it. I was angry but didn't want to talk for now so we headed back to outside the classroom in silence. It seemed everyone was told to disperse as only Azure, Ozpin, Glynda, Blake and Yang were waiting for us. Blake was hugging Yang who was both angry and crying, while Ozpin was leaning on his cane and covered in his own blood. _Where is Weiss?_ Before I could think about it further Yang ran towards us and punched Qrow in the gut, then wrapped him in a hug. "Damnit Qrow!" He just hugged her back and ignored the blow.

"That's my niece, still punching hard as ever. I promise I won't go dying on you again."

Ozpin stepped forward with a look of remorse and my hand slid down to Crescent Rose, before I could decide whether or not to attack him, Azure positioned himself between us. "Ozpin, not now. Make this right later. For now…" he looked off in the direction of a storm cloud, "I fear I'll have to wait on killing you."

Ozpin nodded and turned to Glynda, "let's go professor."

They started walking away and Qrow turned to them, "I need to go to. We have a lot to discuss, Azure… thanks for teaching my niece." They shook each other's hands and Qrow put his hands on me and Yang's shoulders, "when I get back, let's play some video games."

He left me, Yang and Azure standing there in awkward silence. Yang finding silence distasteful as me, wrapped me in a hug and looked over at Azure, "thanks for pounding Ozpin for me."

He laughed, "beating sense into Ozpin is a favorite pastime of mine. Trust me, he's a better man than he's acting. As much as I disagree with his actions, they do have a reason." He turned back towards the storm, "there are dark forces moving in the shadows and Ozpin means to counter them before they act. Now I've got to go as well, storms always bring out negative emotions, those bring the Grimm." He practically disappeared he ran away so fast, _edgy bastard._

Yang pulled away from the hug, "your teacher is one weird guy."

I sighed, "yeah. Sorry to leave you but I've got to go find Weiss, she was trying to follow me earlier, I think I might have upset her." Yang gave me a nod and I started heading towards the gardens, hoping I knew where she'd go.

Just as I hoped, she was sitting on a bench surrounded by bushes of white roses. It was quiet and secluded, a perfect place to be alone. "Weiss, I'm sorry." She turned up to me and bit her lip, she looked sad but at the very least I didn't make her cry.

"It's okay. You just saw someone come back from the dead, I don't know if there's a right way to respond to that." I sat on the edge of the bed and offered her a weak smile.

"I shouldn't have ran from you though, I just didn't want you to see me cry I guess. Sorry for making you worry."

She glanced around to make sure no one was around and put her hand in mine. "It's less that I was worried and more that… well I remembered what you said about what happens when you get stressed. I know you wouldn't but for a split second I thought you were running to someone else, I felt jealous because I couldn't be that for you."

I squeezed her hand, "never. You don't need to go that far to wipe away my worries, when you grabbed my hand just now I already felt better. I do want you that way but I'm going to wait, because despite my problems you give me strength Weiss."

She sighed and stared at the ground, "but you constantly need to restrain yourself. You want more and I can't give it to you, it makes me feel so guilty."

"Don't be. Weiss, I want more because your addicting. Just being near you makes me happy, hugging you and kissing you is even better. I know you want me to be satisfied but I promise you that I am. I get to sleep beside a beautiful princess, I hold her hand and keep her secrets. I couldn't be happier than when I'm with you, every moment away is hell by comparison. I know that I'm bad at expressing my emotions or being romantic but please, never think that your bad for me. Don't feel guilty because what you've already given me is heaven." I gasped and panted, having said all that without taking a breath.

"You dolt." She leaned over and kissed me, right there in the open. She pushed me down on the bench so no one else could see even if there were other people around and pressed her lips against me. It was intense and passionate, plus she was taking charge, which excited me to no end. We kissed and kissed until we both had to pull away for air before returning right back to it, my hands were sliding down her back towards her rear as I tried to focus on sensing for nearby presences. She gave a slight whimper as my hands squeezed that beautiful part of her and I moaned into the kiss. _Too far Ruby._ Weiss pulled back from the kiss but this time she was smiling, if blushing furiously. "Ruby, I can't go any farther." _You tease!_

I panted up at her with a dumbstruck smile, "a-alright."

She blushed and smiled, "I uh, liked that sound you made." _Right back at you._ I blushed and bit my lip.

"Your just so amazing. I might need a cold shower." _Ruby, too much information._

"Cold show?" _Oh, you naïve girl._ I blushed and tried to slide out from under her.

"You know… to uh…" I looked away, "relieve my excitement." It took a moment for her to make the connection but when she did, she gasped and hid her face in her hands.

"S-sorry."

I shook my head, "no no, it was really, really great." I blushed even deeper and leaned over to her ear, hoping I wouldn't make her too uncomfortable, "d-don't hesitate to do it again." She gulped down some air and I could tell she was breathing a bit faster than usual but it looked like I got the desired effect.

"D-dolt! Your teasing me." _Oh, so it's only fair when you do it?_ I smiled and sat back down on the bench as she regained her composure. "M-maybe. It was pretty good but I don't think I'll have the courage to do something like that in public again for a while." I squeezed her hand and sensed for presences, finding none.

"Well that's fair, if it makes you feel less anxious, I was checking for people and didn't find anyone. Still, we should go to the dorm room. I think the rest of todays classes will probably be canceled."

She frowned, "what about your uh, excitement?" _Maybe you can handle that for me. Ruby! Calm down!_

I blushed, "I-I'll live. I don't want to be away from you right now." She smiled and stood up, letting go of my hand as we walked back to the dorms. Blake left a note on her bedpost saying that she and Yang went to vale for lunch.

Weiss sighed happily as she read it, "alone, in private." _Perfect time to take care of that excitement._ I pushed the thoughts away and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Since that night she tried to tell me about her nightmares we hadn't gotten much alone time, not including our morning practice sessions.

"What should we do with it?"

Weiss sat down beside me and stared out the window, "well we should spend it training but I don't want to. Maybe we should just relax." _Maybe we should- Ruby! Calm down_.

"U-uh yeah… relaxing sounds good."

She studied me, "I can tell your distracted."

"S-sorry. Well, it's a good thing though, thinking about you is better than thinking about Qrow." She blushed and took my hand before laying down. Taking the hint, I laid beside her and we locked eyes.

"I know it must feel terrible for you, don't be afraid to talk about it with me." _Yeah, cause you love talking about things._ I sighed and grabbed a pillow to rest my head on.

"It's weird. I'm angry but also happy, I'm not sure what I'm feeling when it comes to that. I think I'll need some time to figure that out but when I do, I'll talk it through with you." She gave me a nod and squeezed my hand. She seemed to be thinking about something and stopped talking for a while, giving me ample time to study her and daydream. There was just something about the way she had pressed me down against that bench, her bodyweight pinning me in place as she kissed me with such passion that made me dizzy with excitement.

"Ruby. Ruby!" Weiss called my name and I shook myself from the dream, "you fell asleep I think."

"Oh, sorry."

She blushed and looked away, "no, it's fine. You just uhm, were having a dream… you said my name." _Oh god._ I put my hands over my face as I felt myself slowly dying of embarrassment. "I-it's okay. I'm the one who got you uh, worked up."

"T-thanks for waking me. I just, really liked the way you kissed me earlier."

She blushed, "r-really?"

I gulped, "y-yeah." _Smooth Ruby._

She squeezed my hand and bit her lip, "c-can you t-tell me about it? I don't know anything about sex and uhm, well I want to. Maybe it'll feel a bit less terrifying." I breathed in, then out. _Sometimes you need to face your awkwardness to get to a comfortable place._

"A-alright… uhm, what do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "I uh… don't know where to begin… w-what would you want me to know?" _That's a loaded question._

I was really slow to respond, I'd never talked about this sort of thing before. I didn't get even a crash course from Yang so for once I was well and truly lost. Still, I thought about all the advice I'd gotten. Be honest, from Blake. Think about what I wanted, from Azure. Be patient, from Yang. Be fearless, from Qrow. What one was right? Eventually I sighed, "this is… hard to say. But well, I want you to take charge. I uhm, well I like when my partner is telling me what to do and being in control. That's why you pushing me down against the bench was such a turn on for me."

She blushed, "I uh see. I t-think I can do that, I just need to be more confident first."

I squeezed her hand, "that to. Don't be afraid, when it does happen, if you need to ask for advice go ahead but there isn't much you could do to mess it up. Even if you fumble around a bit, I'm sure just by it being you it'll be amazing. I know kissing you is ten times better than anyone else at least. If we have to stop or slow down halfway through it, go ahead and say it."

She gulped, "s-so you never uh… messed up?"

I looked away, recalling the night with Coco. "Well once… but you won't do what I did."

"What happened?"

I let out a breath, "well uhm, I may have uh… s-screamed your name, while I was with Coco..." I kept my eyes averted for several moments and focused on her breathing, I could tell she was processing and when I turned to face her again, she had a smile on her face.

"I won't do that. I-is it mean if that makes me happy?" She was blushing fiercely and so was I.

"N-no, of course not."

We both awkwardly stared at each other and the door swung open, "we're back!" Yang stepped into the room, holding out a box of cookies for me and a coffee for Weiss. Still, I was annoyed that she didn't knock, _we could have been having sex… I wanted to be having sex. Ruby!_ I grabbed the box and suppressed my hormone crazed thoughts. Weiss seemed surprised but took the coffee, "just the way you like it."

She took a sip and seemed to approve, "thanks… Yang." Blake followed in and took a seat on her bed. _Well, mood is dead now… we really need to get our own room._

Blake pulled out a book, "you two seem comfortable, what were you talking about?" I gulped and Weiss gasped, we both tried to look away as Blake laughed and Yang tried to hide her anger. A moment passed and Blake finally broke the silence, "well I think that narrows it down. Sorry, let's switch topics." _Sorry? Evil witch._

I breathed out and ate one of the cookies, "Fine. How about we go train? As team leader, I think we could use the team practice." It'd also be a damned good excuse to take that shower I need.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Qrow's not dead! I hope that was an actual surprise. Things are progressing quickly for Weiss and Ruby but hey, teenagers can be like that sometimes. Let's hope they keep stupid mistakes to a minimum though. Anyways, reviews are always welcome and next time we will be covering their first 'date' and moving along the background plot. Yes, we are ever so slowly going to see some tension in the world. We might not be getting to fall of beacon levels for a while though._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Trigger warning:**_ _Hey, this chapter will deal child abuse. At least Weiss' memory of child abuse. It's a heavy topic, so if that's not your cup of tea go ahead and leave at the trigger warning part. You'll miss Ruby and Weiss' first date but I understand. If you feel I misrepresented abuse victims, perpetrators or anything about the topic, please let me know in a review._

 _Chapter 10_

"That's her ship." Weiss pointed out the airship she was landing in and we rushed towards it to meet her. I wondered what she'd be like? _Weiss was never loved._ I gulped and looked at Weiss, who seemed excited. Winter couldn't be that bad?

The landing bay opened and out stepped a tall muscular man, a beautiful woman who was obviously Weiss' sister and several white Altesian drones. Weiss sucked in a breath as they started walking forward, she waved to Winter who looked at her, nodded and leaned over to the man. They talked and Winter approached us, leaving the drones and man to walk towards beacon.

"It's been a long time since I've been to Beacon." She said in a cold tone, not seeming to pay me or Weiss much attention.

"H-how's it going sis?" Winter didn't seem to hear her and looked at me with a disapproving glance.

"This is your partner? The one who got expelled for nearly getting you killed?" _Ouch._ I flinched visibly, unable to respond to that. Weiss glanced between her and me, looking like she was drowning. Just then, I felt Azure's presence. He was walking this way with purpose.

"U-uh… yeah, that'd be me…"

Weiss frowned, "that's not how it happened. Besides, she's back because Ruby is really strong." Winter made a sound of disapproval but turned in the direction Qrow was coming from, probably sensing him to.

"She's a child. I don't like that my sister has to be partners with someone who can't even keep her own emotions in check." _This isn't going well._

"Winter! Please stop talking about Ruby that way, why are you being so mean?"

Winter smirked, "you need to worry less about making friends and worry more about yourself." _At least she cares? I think?_

Weiss looked at me, then back to Winter. "Sister, uhm…" _Is she?_ Before she could say whatever she was going to say, Winter started hurrying in the direction of Qrow. Weiss looked really petrified, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alleyway.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go after her and get her to talk." I stroked her hair and she gave me a nod and a weak smile. We hurried towards Winter and Qrow, finding the two of them engaged in a fight. There was a big crowd gathered around watching them. "Damnit Qrow." An idea hit me… maybe I could show Winter that I was strong. I drew Crescent Rose and dashed between them, knocking aside both their weapons. "Qrow! Stop."

They both seemed surprised, Winter gasped, "y-your so fast." _Yup. I'm a badass, bitch._

I smirked, "I was personally trained by Azure Sky, tiger of the Mistralian Jungle." I looked at Qrow, "now stop fighting." Back to Winter, "now go be nice to your sister. She's been dying to talk to you and she's not happy that you ran off, so start acting like a big sister and talk to her."

Qrow put a hand on my shoulder, "well you heard the kid. Sorry Ruby, me and her boss go way back. I should go before I get in trouble." Winter composed herself and gave me a dignified nod before returning to Weiss.

I followed and we found her standing apart from the mob, like me she wasn't one for large crowds. "Thanks Ruby." I smiled and stood beside her.

"Sorry, I had to stop that drunkard from doing something stupid. You were trying to tell me something?" Weiss gulped and looked at me, a blush forming on her face. _Oh god, she is! Yes! Hell yes!_ My heart started racing as Weiss reached out her hand to grab mine.

"W-well… Ruby isn't uh, just my partner… she's also my uhm, girlfriend." _If you show a sign of disapproval, I will fucking kill you. Where did that come from?_

Winter blushed and looked at me and Weiss, "I see. Well uhm, I'm happy for you." _Well, I'll take it._

Weiss squeezed my hand and let go, still very uncomfortable with showing affection in public. "Thanks Winter."

Winter looked around nervously and then at me, "sorry for treating you so coldly Ruby. I apologize for my behavior, though I hope you won't mind if I borrow my sister?" I looked at Weiss, who gave me a nod.

"It's fine. I did actually put her in danger, which is a mistake I'll never make again. And of course, you can borrow her. Weiss, I'll be waiting for you in the gardens."

An hour later (Trigger warning comes into play here)

"Thanks master." Azure was looking quite sweaty and breathing heavy for the first time ever. Even when he fought Ozpin he wasn't showing signs of fatigue. _Maybe he is human?_

"No problem, it gave me an excuse to get out of a very dull meeting. I hope your date goes well." I nodded and he left me there in the gardens for Weiss to arrive.

Ten minutes passed and she finally arrived, she was putting on a smile but I could tell she was tense. _Maybe I can help with that._ "Weiss, your back."

She seemed surprised, "you're still waiting for me?"

"Of course, I told you I would." I stood up, "I am your patient, loving girlfriend after all." She blushed and looked around, once sure no one overheard she grabbed my hand and sighed.

"Can we go to the dorm then?" She seemed drained, I sure hope her sister didn't say anything mean.

"Well uhm, actually I was hoping you would take a walk with me. I accidentally left something in the emerald forest and I don't think it's wise to go alone." She groaned but gestured in the direction of the forest and started walking. _Stage 2, success!_

Weiss constantly scanned around for Grimm as we walked, trying to remain silent and calm. Eventually we arrived in a clearing by a stream, there was a blanket laid out beside it with a picnic basket in the middle. "There it is, I can't believe I left a full picnic in the middle of the forest."

Weiss blushed and stammered, "y-y-you did this?" She looked really happy.

"I did. I had my master clear out the forest of Grimm so we could have a lunch alone together. We've been going out for almost two weeks now so I thought it was a good idea."

Weiss hesitantly gave me a hug and leaned her head on my shoulder, "you're the best, Ruby." _I did it! I made her happy!_ Excitedly I started walking towards the blanket while still hugging her, it was a slow process but we eventually ended up sitting down together. "Now to see if you packed more than cookies?" I laughed as she started pulling the food out of the basket, some expertly prepared sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, two water bottles and a very small bottle of wine. "W-where did you get this?"

I blushed, "it took some convincing but I got Azure to get me it. We don't have to drink it if you don't want to, just figured it could be nice to relax for a bit." She blushed and said something along the lines of maybe.

"Thanks Ruby, this is really nice." She took a bite of her sandwich and laid down on the blanket with a wide grin.

"I'm glad it puts a smile on your face, you seemed pretty drained after talking with your sister."

She sighed and rolled closer to me, as I was also laying down. "She was trying hard to be supportive and sisterly, she's just really closed off herself so it wasn't what I hoped it'd be. Still, I'm glad she tried at least." I took Weiss' hand in my own and leaned over to kiss her. She was hesitant at first but pushed back for a quick kiss before pulling away, "sorry. Not now, Ruby."

"Alright. We've got plenty of time." She smiled weakly and nibbled her sandwich but I could tell her mind was elsewhere. Eventually the sandwiches were done and we'd laid together in relaxed quiet for an hour before she grabbed the bottle of wine and the two glasses from the basket. Suddenly, I was less confident about the idea of drinking with her but she'd poured both the glasses before I could say anything. It was only a small bottle anyways, so filling each glass most of the way emptied it.

She handed me my glass, "because it's a special occasion, I think I will have this drink with you." I smiled and sipped the wine, it was sweet and fruity, not terribly strong either. Weiss smiled at the taste, "this isn't that bad."

Things felt less awkward after that, we traded compliments back and forth as we held each other's hands and nibbled on the strawberries. Twenty minutes of that passed before Weiss leaned over and kissed me, lightly at first and then more passionately. A couple moments of making out later and I rolled on top of her, she whimpered and that sound drove me crazy. My hands started to move up to her waist and I started thinking it was about to happen when I realized something was wrong. She stopped kissing back, _oh no._ I rolled off of her and looked away, _damnit Ruby, what did you do?_

Weiss was silent for a moment, allowing me to continue awkwardly look away. "R-ruby, look at me." I gulped and turned to face her, she looked upset. "T-that wasn't okay…" _No. No. No._ She looked down at the blanket, "you stopped though. You realized I was uncomfortable and caught it. So, I'm not mad but I think we should go back to just, laying together." I breathed a sigh of relief. _You didn't fuck it up… that bad._

I laid beside her and tried to take her hand, which she refused. "S-sorry Weiss. I got carried away, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She shook her head, "it's not that you hurt me. I just, didn't want things to escalate… or I did but, well you know. As much as I wanted to, my stupid anxiety hit me." I offered her my hand again and this time she took it and squeezed tightly.

"I'm still sorry."

She sighed and rolled closer to wrap her free arm around me. She was silent for a moment, then a determined look flashed across her face. She bit her lip, breathed in, "my father was abusive." I didn't react at first, I didn't expect her to say that. I wasn't prepared for her to say that. Then it hit me, the full, terrible, horrible realization. _I'm going to kill him, for sure now._

I sucked in a breath and squeezed her hand, "W-Weiss. I-I'm gonna kill him." She looked as shocked by that statement as I was by hers.

"No. Don't think about that." She started to cry. I didn't know what to do but hold her close and let her. A long while passed and she was still crying on my shoulder. I stroked her hair and squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her as best I could. "Y-you aren't going to ask me about it?"

I gulped, "I d-don't know how. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. If you want to cry or scream and get angry, I'm right here for you Weiss. Just go at your own pace."

She nodded, "I don't want to hold it in anymore." I smiled and put on a brave face for her as she began to speak. "He was always demanding, pushing me really hard but it got worse when Winter left. Normally, if I failed on a test or angered him somehow, he'd lock me in my room alone for hours. If I got caught playing around with one of the servants' kids, he'd lock me in my room like usual but would inform me that the kid's parents were fired and would likely never find a good job again." She sobbed into my arms, "a Schnee has no time for peasants. Nor should she indulge in childish games." _I will kill this man._

I kept holding her close while she took a moment to cry and gather her strength again. "Then Winter left and he got so… angry. He never, hit me or anything like that but he screamed a lot. Sometimes he threw stuff at me. He'd find any tiny reason to punish me, lock me in a tiny room and remove the lights and any way for me to tell time. Sometimes I'd think I was in there for hours or days, come out and find it'd only been an hour. Other times, it would feel like only a few moments passed and it had actually been over a day. That's why I have nightmares, I remember my times in that dark room and wonder if this was all a delusional dream I had from the inside of that box." I let her cry until almost half an hour later she pulled out of the hug and offered me a weak smile.

"Weiss, thanks for telling me. I promise, you'll never have to see that bastard again if you don't want to. I also promise that I'll never let you have another nightmare, because I'll always be with you."

She nodded and her smile grew wider, a couple of seconds later she was laughing and crying at the same time. "The crazy thing is Ruby, I believe you. I've never told anyone that but it feels good, to have someone I can share that darkness with. I know you've had to be patient and caring and compromising with me but really, your wonderful Ruby. I feel free when I'm with you. I feel safe and when you promise me something, I know it's going to be true. If I'm the beautiful and confident princess, you're my knight in shining armor, ready to save me from my tower."

I laughed and squeezed her tightly, "always." I got an idea and pulled away, I took Myrtenaster off the blanket and kneeled in front of Weiss, offering it to her. "If you'll have me, I swear to be your knight, forever faithful to you. Should you need, I'll defend you against all harm, carry your secrets to the grave and loyally remain by your side." _Also kill your enemies, like your father. Especially him actually._

She blushed and took her sword in her hands, placed the tip on my shoulder and said, "I will have you. Now rise as lady Ruby Rose, my most faithful and capable knight." I got off my knee and looked for permission, she nodded and threw her sword aside so I could wrap her in a hug and plant a kiss on her lips. She kissed back and even put her arms on my shoulders to lean me backwards, taking control of the tempo. It was long and intense but eventually Weiss rolled off me and laughed.

"Your adorable sometimes. I really needed that." I smiled and she took my hand, "thank you, for letting me vent. I think moving forward, I'll be more confident because of it."

I nodded and started packing up, "you can always count on me, princess." She grinned and helped me put everything back in the basket. "If you don't want to, it's okay but maybe, maybe you should speak to a therapist? I'll do my best to help you but I can't say I'm a professional at this sort of thing."

She gulped, "m-maybe. I'll think about it."

 _ **A/N:**_ _There was no winter is coming warning? I know, I'm as surprised as you that I didn't make that horrible joke in my last authors note. Anyways, I hope despite the heavy subject involved that it was enjoyable. For those who may be worried that I just used it to bring some drama, it's been a part of her character and will continue to be so. She's barely begun to deal with the weight of it and she's got a much longer way to go than Ruby did with her bout of depression. As always, reviews are appreciated and again if you felt I'm not giving the topic enough respect or am misrepresenting it, let me know._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 11_

"Weiss! Will you go out with me?" We both turned to face Juane, who had intercepted us on our way from the showers after our morning training. It was both funny and annoying to me. Funny because he just asked someone out in front of her girlfriend, annoying because I wanted to tell people about us already.

Weiss sighed and shook her head, "nope." _Well that was smooth._

Juane nodded, "I see…" scratched the back of his head and awkwardly started walking away.

"S-sorry about that, Ruby." I shook my head and laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is. You could have been a little nicer to him though, it's not his fault he has no chance." Weiss seemed indignant but quickly wound up laughing beside me.

"Still, I know you want to tell people and well, that was a reminder that we're still not open with the world." She was right, if it were anyone but Juane I'd have found it a hell of a lot less amusing.

"It would be nice to scream my love for you from the rooftops but I can wait."

"Dolt. You can never take anything seriously, can you?" Despite her words, she was blushing.

"That's what I've got you for, princess. Seriously though, I do want people to know but I know your mine and I've got you enough that I don't mind not letting people know very much." She leaned back against the hallway and let out a breath.

"I know your mine too but, I'm not sure I want people asking you out. So… I want to tell people."

 _Really? Hell yeah!_ I jumped in the air and did a fist bump, then remembered I'd just said it wasn't a big deal and tried to play it off. "Yeah, sounds good to me." Weiss just rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, right there, in public. My heart started to beat faster at just that simple touch.

"Let's go find team JNPR at the cafeteria." Weiss let go of my hand but started walking closer to me, I could see she was still feeling a little anxious and hoped she wasn't pushing herself to much. We grabbed our food and walked over to our table, a nervous tension hanging between us. The other half of team RWBY and all but Juane from JNPR were eating breakfast at the table. Despite the fact that four of the five knew I was gay and two of them already knew we were going out, I felt a bit nervous. Weiss placed her tray at the table, "ahem." No one noticed us, "ahem!" They all looked up, confusion on their faces. "R-ruby has something to say to you all." _Damnit Weiss. I'm not good at talking to people!_

I breathed in and tried to think carefully, "well uhm, the thing is…" I looked to Weiss, who gave me a nervous nod. "Well, me and Weiss are dating." Pyrrha blushed, Blake went back to reading, Yang and Nora cheered us on and Ren smiled awkwardly.

Nora smirked at me, "congratulations you two. I hope you know that no one on this table minds, I'm sure we all support you." There were nods and words of agreement but my focus was on Weiss, who's nervous look faded to one of almost pure happiness.

"T-thanks, I can't believe I was so worried." She took a seat and I joined her, she grabbed my hand from under the table and everything felt alright.

Yang stretched her arms and put a hand on Weiss' shoulder, "no need to be worried around us Weiss. We've always got your back." Weiss gave her a nod and we all started eating, despite it being an otherwise completely normal breakfast Weiss seemed different, almost glowing.

Later that day

"I uhh, think I got it?" Weiss groaned and once again tried to explain to me the intricate details of Altesian history but I found myself increasingly distracted.

"Ruby… you still with me?"

"Not really, sorry. Can we do this tomorrow?"

Weiss sighed and closed the book, "I know you don't like history but this is for an important test."

"No, it's not that…" I bit my lip and smiled at her, "my mind is just elsewhere."

"Oh…" she blushed and stood up. "Then we should take our uh, study session to the dorm." _Ugh! I meant I want to go do romance stuff._

"Weiss… I meant-"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I know what you meant and yes, I know we won't actually be studying." _Oh, sarcasm._

I smiled, "oh, sorry." She rolled her eyes again and slotted the book in place before we left towards the dorm.

Weiss opened the door to the dorm and groaned, Blake and Yang were hanging out inside. "Happy to see you to Ice queen." Weiss just sighed, asked if they'd seen me and when Yang said no, she closed the door.

"We'll get no privacy here, want to go hang out in the emerald forest?" I groaned in frustration, since our date we'd had fewer and fewer chances to make out despite Weiss being more comfortable with it. Though it was kind of amusing that my girlfriend was more comfortable kissing me in front of deadly monsters than her closest friends.

"We could just ask them to give us some privacy? The forest doesn't exactly sound like a romantic environment."

Weiss groaned again, "how long would that last? A couple of minutes? I'm starting to hate this whole dorm thing."

"We could uhm," I blushed, "r-rent a hotel…"

Weiss blushed and looked down at her feet, "i-if you want." _Really?_

"A-are you sure?"

She nodded, "yeah. It's either that or deal with Grimm or your sister watching us." _A hotel. The perfect place to have sex._ I tried to shake the thought but couldn't.

"Alright. Lead the way." There was a nervous excitement in the both of us as we checked into the hotel, it was a really fancy place with an indoor pool and massive rooms. Weiss grabbed the most expensive one, a honeymoon suite that cost an obscene amount of money without a second thought and we hurried inside.

The place was definitely way bigger than our dorm with a massive bed, multiple television screens, a jacuzzi and large shower along with a small kitchen and bathroom. "Ah, luxury, how I missed you." _That bed seems like a comfortable place to do it but then again, I wonder what it'd be like to do it in the shower._ "Ruby? Ruby?"

Weiss was already laying on the bed, looking worried. "Oh sorry… daydreaming." I quickly took my boots off and joined her, not touching but so close.

"About?"

I blushed, "y-you…"

"What about me?" _Well you've gotten confident._ I could tell she'd figured it out but was teasing me. _Two can play at this game._

"Well I was wondering if it'd be fun to fuck you senseless in the shower." She blushed red as my cloak and I laughed, "you're the one who asked Weiss." She rolled her eyes but was still obviously very flustered.

"I wasn't expecting that answer though." I shrugged, normally it would have embarrassed the hell out of me but I'd spent over five days without more than a couple minutes at a time with Weiss. Frustration and desire ate away at my inhibitions. She smirked, "let's watch something." She turned on the tv and flipped it over to a scary movie, a zombie flick.

"You want to watch a scary movie?"

She nodded, "girlfriends do that sort of thing, right?" I shrugged but it sounded right, so I leaned back against the pillows and turned my attention onto the movie. Well, half of it. Weiss got the other half. It was a decent movie actually; the plot wasn't anything special but I found myself entertained. It certainly helped that me and Weiss were inching closer to each other as it played. Not out of fear, just wanting to be next to each other. By the time it ended we were pressed firmly against one another. "Well that wasn't so bad."

"It was alright." I leaned over to kiss her, we'd worked out a system where I'd never kiss her directly but she'd lean into it if she wanted to. She definitely did, kissing me back with a bit of force. The next movie started playing but we ignored it, choosing to instead drown in each other's lips. We would kiss for a couple of moments, Weiss would get a bit uncomfortable and we'd slow down or focus on the movie before going at it again. It went on like that for almost an hour, an hour of pure bliss.

Weiss groaned and pulled away at about that point, "s-stop. Too intense." She didn't sound guilty like usual but almost, angry?

I nodded, "okay. Something wrong?"

She exhaled, "yeah. Me. I want to keep going but I just can't. I'm at my limit." _So no sex? Damn_.

I smiled, "it's okay. Tonight, has already been awesome. Your really great at kissing." _And driving me crazy with your endless teasing._

She gave me a weak smile, "you are to. I really do want more, I just can't take much more physical contact. Sorry." I nodded and started sliding out of bed before she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, "where are you going?"

"W-weren't you done? Shouldn't we head back?"

She shook her head, "n-no. The bed is comfortable and we have the room for the night, what if I'm ready to go again after a while?" I'd slept in Weiss' bed literally every day for well over two weeks but this was different. I'd be _alone_ with her. There in that moment, I looked down at Weiss, her hair was messy from all the kissing, the desire was still clear on her face and I could feel the residual warmth from her body. This girl, this princess was asking me to spend the night with her and despite how simple it seemed, my heart started to race and my mind went wild.

"Then we stay." I sighed happily and placed my head right beside hers.

We were silent for about an hour, just watching the next zombie flick and enjoying being next to each other. "H-how does it happen?"

Lemon zest ahead. No actual lemon but discussing sexual themes in enough detail to warrant a warning

I rolled over to look at Weiss, who was blushing deep red. "How does what happen?"

She gulped, "s-sex… w-when you pick up a girl… what would usually happen?" I sucked in a breath and squirmed, looking away and blushing like a fool. Eventually I figured out she probably wasn't teasing me and tried to come up with an answer but it was like she threw a wrench into my brain gears.

"W-what do you… specifically want to know?"

"H-how does it start? Like, when do you know it's going to happen."

"W-well, normally I was specifically looking for that, so I just knew it would happen."

She nodded, "okay… so w-what would you say? I'm sure it wasn't just… will you have sex with me?" I gulped and blushed, this was really not what I was expecting to talk about.

"I didn't uh, ask. I'd uhm, well I'd sort of make it clear I was interested and let them ask me. I'm not the best at being charismatic, so I would play the naïve doe in headlights and let them do the seducing."

She kept blushing but was undeterred, "so… they'd ask you. W-what would happen next?"

"W-well, normally they'd take me back to their place. We would go inside and she'd make out with me, it always starts with making out. Then anything could happen. She could throw me on the bed, pin me up against the wall and tear my clothes off or tell me to start undressing her."

Weiss nodded slowly, "s-so, it always starts with a lot of kissing?"

"Y-yeah… why are you asking?"

She sighed, "I just… want to understand a bit more about how it happens, when I'll know its happening.".

"You'll know it's going to happen when you want it to. As for how, however you'd like it to happen."

She reached out her hand and squeezed mine, "s-so, what's it feel like?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I thought I knew what a kiss felt like until I kissed you, if the difference is the same, then there are no words to describe it."

"Dolt." _That's not an insult anymore, Weiss._ "I'm just, well I'm worried about the mechanics of it. I know I'm over thinking it but I don't want to make a mistake."

"Just… do a lot of kissing. If your overwhelmed or unsure, kiss me. If you want to know what to do, tell me to make you uh, feel good first. Then follow my example." She squeezed my hand and seemed to smile.

"Okay… so uhm, how would you uh… make me feel good?"

I gulped. "Do you really want to talk about this?" She nodded. "Well uh, there are a couple of ways." _Keep it together Ruby._ "I would uhm, kiss you, your lips, your cheek, your neck and uh, move downward. I could t-touch your breast and uh, kiss them. It feels really, really good." She was still listening, getting somehow even more red. "But the m-main way, would be uh, bring my fingers d-down there… you know. If that didn't work or if you wanted more, I'd bring my lips down there and uh, use my tongue instead of my fingers." _I bet you'd taste amazing._

We both sat in silence for a moment, just getting a break from the awkwardness of it all. "T-thanks Ruby. I know you're a bit uncomfortable, I am to but I really feel better. So, that's all you do when having sex? Just those three things?"

I blushed and recalled the night with Coco, "w-well…" _damnit Ruby! Why'd you say that?_

She waited for me to elaborate, "well what?"

I looked away, "uhm… j-just those three for now."

"For now? Tell me Ruby." _Why did I think stubbornness was a positive trait?_

"Uhm, well uh… you see uh, no this is too hard to say."

She squeezed my hand and put her free arm around me. "It's okay Ruby, it can't be too much more embarrassing than what we've already said. If it makes me uncomfortable, we could just not do it."

Slowly I composed myself, breathing in and out to gather my nerve. "Well uhm uh… I w-wouldn't want to do it to you but uhm, I kinda like…" _it's okay Ruby._ "Well, being uhm… tied up." Weiss sucked in a breath but kept holding me, _you asked._

"T-tied up?"

"Y-yeah… like uhm, having my hands cuffed to a bedpost. It's uh, well part of the control thing I think. It makes me feel even more like the other person is in control, in the same way that being beneath someone does. It's more to do with wanting be submissive, than it has to do with the actual tying up itself."

"S-submissive?"

I gulped and rolled to be facing away from her, "y-yeah. It's g-good, to have a couple moments of weakness. To let someone else do the leading and be in charge for once. It's easy, it's relaxing and really, really hot." I could practically hear Weiss blushing.

"I s-see. I t-think I c-could do that, the uh, taking charge part. I do like being in charge anyways." I rolled to face her and we both wound up just blushing silently for a little while. Eventually the silence got a bit too much to bear and she kissed my cheek, "you've been so honest with me. It really does make me happy."

I giggled, "it wouldn't do for a knight to lie to her fair princess, now would it?"

She laughed and pulled her arm from around me, then wrapped a blanket over us. "Now let's sleep, my loyal knight."

I blushed and squeezed her hand, "c-could I h-hold you tonight?"

"H-hold me?"

"You know, wrap my arms around you, hold you tight? We always have so much distance between us, I was hoping tonight we could be a bit closer?" She blushed and thought about it for a couple of moments.

"How about you put your arm around me but we stay at the usual distance? I don't think I could do more than that." I nodded happily and threw my arm around her, she did the same to me and while we were just as far as usual, it felt a hell of a lot like progress to me.

The next morning

"Morning." _Fuck!_ I swung open the door and put on my best fake smile as I met eyes with a very tired and angry looking Yang. _We're so dead._

"H-hey Yang… g-good morning." I glanced to Weiss who just shook her head and gave me a look that said this was my problem to deal with.

"So where did you two go last night?" Her voice said it all, she was not happy with the two of us. I glanced at Weiss, who was looking more than a little lost and concerned before glancing back at Yang. _Cool it Sis._

"Me and Weiss just wanted some privacy, we uh, stayed the night at a hotel and before you ask, nothing happened. Now stop shooting us the death glare please." I glanced back to offer Weiss my hand but saw her walking away. _Damnit Yang._

Yang groaned in annoyance, "you didn't tell anyone where you were going. You may be almost sixteen but you're my little sister, you don't get to just disappear like that."

I shot her a death glare and shouted maybe a bit too loudly, "you don't get to say that! You disappeared on me all the time. Also, Weiss didn't need that right now sis. Next time, be a bit more considerate." I slammed the door and started running after Weiss.

I ran to the cafeteria first and didn't find her, sprinting back to the gardens I felt her aura beside Azure. "I guess I didn't see it that way in the moment. She can just be a bit blunt sometimes." Weiss was sitting on the bench and drinking a mug of tea with my old master. _Maybe I should sit this one out… but listen in._ I backed away and while I wasn't sure if he had sensed me, he didn't call out to me just yet. I sent aura to my ears and tried to amplify my hearing, it was a really draining thing for me but not too much different than using aura to power a punch. _Is this creepy? Maybe?_

"It's hard to be an older sibling, sometimes they can be overprotective but Yang was concerned for Ruby and you. When I asked where Ruby was last night, Yang mentioned both your names with equal worry." He took a seat beside Weiss and sipped from his mug, "so how is your relationship with Ruby going?"

Weiss looked away and I had to duck behind a bush so she wouldn't see me, "w-well, it's going good. Great." _Why does she sound uncertain? What did you do Ruby?_

"There is a lack of confidence in those words, did something happen?" _Hopefully not?_

They were silent for a moment but eventually Weiss spoke up, "it's not exactly your business."

Azure laughed loudly, as if the claim was absurd. "I suppose not but there are more original ways of dodging questions. While it may not be my business, I'm a stranger whose opinion you don't care about and importantly, you can trust me to tell no one. Who better to share your burdens with?" _Me? Her girlfriend?_ I didn't know what I hoped to hear, that Weiss wouldn't tell him because she wanted to talk to me or that she would so I could help her with them.

A few more minutes of silence passed, "sometimes I'm just worried I'm not enough for her. I'm not uh, as mature as her. I get uncomfortable dealing with physical contact." _This old story again? Weiss, I told you already!_

"Maturity is a strange thing. It's hard to measure. Is it an age thing? What age? Is it a behavior? What behavior? It's none of those things. Is adulthood as much a clear-cut change as a caterpillar turning into a butterfly? To me, childhood is about searching for yourself. Failures, successes. Your friends, family and surroundings build you as a person. You were robbed of that, I know a little about your father and I can tell you did not get to find yourself, you were given your fate. Ruby was in her own way robbed. Neither of you are adults. I say you should take a look at yourself, think about who and what you want to be. Once you find that, then you can worry about maturity. Adulthood is about self-confidence, about knowing how you will act. Not how things will turn out. Take stock of yourself, know who you are. You love her? I know she loves you. That's part of who you are, that love is more a source of maturity than any act. You want to be a huntress, so you have some reason to fight, that's part of maturity. If you want to not be uncomfortable with human touch, if you want to make that part of who you are, then do so. Speak to a therapist, talk it out, do what you need to do. The solution to your problem is the solution to any problem, have faith in yourself."

I thought about that, _robbed in my own way?_ What was he talking about? My… depression? Getting kicked out of Beacon? I didn't have time to figure it out before Weiss responded, "you know nothing about my father." It was half anger, half sorrow.

Azure's aura spiked for a second and I could almost feel anger emanate from him, "that… bastard." I took a peak over the hedges to see Azure in the same rage filled state he was when he attacked Ozpin. "I know he's not stronger than me. I can tell the meaning behind those words, if you'd like I can pop over to Atlas and throw him off a tall building for you."

There was another pause, "Ruby said something similar. But he's still my father."

"Father? He wouldn't know the meaning of the word. I'm out of my depth here, Ozpin is the wise sage not me but I do know that blood doesn't make family. Family puts you above their name on their list of priorities. Family backs your play, the believe in you. Whatever that man is, he isn't your father. Walk your own path, as cliché as it is, be who you want to be. If not because of him, do it to spite him. Do it because Ruby believes in you, your team believes in you. I couldn't begin to tell you how to face your problems but I do know that when you face them, have faith in yourself and who you want to be." He tried to put his hand on Weiss' shoulder to comfort her but she pushed it to the side.

"None of this is your business. You can't tell me how to deal with my problems because you don't understand them."

He sighed, "I don't. Not fully. That's why I didn't tell you how, just gave you my best advice. I can feel your feet pointing away from here, I know you want to run but you're not. Ruby described you to me as an inspiration, someone confident, who never gave up. Yet I felt you two weeks ago, I feel you now. The façade is breaking. You're going through that childhood you missed so fast your head is spinning but somehow your keeping it together. The only one with the ability to make your confidence come back, to know who you are again, is you. If it's not my business, then talk to someone whose business it is. Ozpin as a teacher, Ruby as someone you want in your life, maybe use some of that money of yours to hire a therapist."

I stood up, knowing that I should go and rescue Weiss. Still, while I walked over, she looked up at him and said something I wasn't expecting. "T-thank you. It's a lot to take in but I think maybe I learned something from this conversation." She turned and saw me, her worry quickly turning into a smile. "Ruby. S-sorry for running off." I shook my head and held out my arms for a hug, she nodded and we embraced for a few seconds.

"Morning Ruby. I was just talking with Weiss, hope you don't mind." _Damn it he knows._ It was obvious to me that his voice was slightly off on purpose. _Why did he let me listen in?_

I looked at Weiss to see if she was ok, which she seemed to be. "No problem at all."

"Good. Well I really must be going, I just came by to speak with Ozpin and wanted to check on you. Enjoy the morning and go easy on your sister." He smiled and walked off once he was sure he got the last word.

Weiss broke from the hug and offered me her hand, which I nervously took. "So, uh, what was that about?"

She gulped, "he gave me some advice. He was really… pushy. But I think it helped."

I scratched the back of my head, "yeah, sorry about that."

She shook her head and smiled, "no. It was good. Uncomfortable and awkward but well I've gotten used to being a bit uncomfortable in conversations lately." We both laughed a bit nervously and blushed at the recollection of last night. "I uhm, think I might actually uh, hire a therapist. I know you want to help me but I think a professional would be better for it."

I wanted to be the one to make her all better but was glad she was helping herself, I also smiled at the fact I may have helped her to that decision. "I just want you to be the best you you can be. If you want and the therapist is ok with it, I could go with you and hold your hand."

She squeezed my hand and nodded, "I don't… want to burden you but I'd like that a lot."

"Weiss, that's what girlfriends are for. I want to support you and I promise it's not a burden. I'm just glad your confident enough to face these problems." She nodded and gave me another albeit brief hug.

She stood up and offered me her hand, "let's go apologize to Yang."

A few minutes later

Yang was still sitting on the bed when we got back to the dorm, looking much more worried than when we had first entered. This time, Weiss followed me inside and sat on her bed as Yang glanced between us. "I-I'm sorry." We both said it at the same time, looked away and back again. She gave me the nod to start, "w-what I said was a bit, unfair. I'm sorry I disappeared on you, if it happens again, I will definitely let you know beforehand."

She shook her head and looked directly at Weiss, "no, it was me who was unfair. I would definitely have liked knowing beforehand, I probably didn't create an environment where you wanted to tell me. I shouldn't have been so hostile. I promise I do support you two, even if you did want to take that step. I trust you both and I'm sorry." She offered her arms to me and I embraced her, she also held out her arm to Weiss, who slowly stood up and awkwardly hugged us both for the briefest of seconds.

Weiss squeezed my hand and smiled at Yang, "I know you were just worried about us. I'm glad you care about me that way."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well that went well, at least I think it did. Hopefully it felt like a realistic outcome giving the various situations presented. Weiss and Ruby are growing closer to each other, their dealing with their demons. I wonder what a vindictive writer like myself would do to throw a wrench in those plans? Well I really won't say but don't expect any big curveballs until after our main girls are in a slightly stronger place emotionally. I'd like to build them up before a solid hit. Anyways, reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 12_

Glynda lead the four of us into Ozpin's office in nervous silence. I could tell she wasn't pleased and my mind was racing as to why we might all be in trouble. Inside, Ozpin and Qrow were waiting and confident smile on Qrow's face instantly gave me relief. _So why ARE we here?_

"Why the worried looks? You aren't in any trouble girls." Ozpin gestured for us all to take a seat with his usual air of authority and confidence. Once we were all seated, he pressed a button and a screen on his desk flashed pictures of a town in Vacuo. "You're here in relation to a mission. Grimm attacks are up nearly two hundred percent this year and we've all been hard pressed to find enough hunters to handle all of them. It's even worse in Vacuo, this town is under sustained pressure and they asked me to provide them some help. The second-year teams are all on missions and the only hunter currently unassigned is Qrow. Do to your relationship with him and the time Ruby spent in the desert, I feel your team would be most capable for the task." _Mission! Yeah! Finally!_

Yang did a fist pump and shouted "just leave it to us professor, we'll kick some Grimm ass for you!"

Ozpin chuckled, "please try to take this seriously. I want you to be on your best behavior, these attacks are no joking matter and you are representing Beacon to an entire nation." Yang instantly deflated but everyone else seemed to be in high spirits. "The mission may take a few days, expenses will be paid for by the school. Pack your bags and meet Qrow at airship bay 3 in one hour."

We stood up and started heading out, I still felt a bit too weird about Qrow to say goodbye. We got back to the dorm room and I took stock of my team, Blake was as unreadable as ever, Yang was excited and Weiss seemed to be annoyed. "What's wrong? Worried about the mission?"

She shook her head as she went through her many, many outfits. "I just don't like the heat… I burn really quickly." I thought about what Weiss would look like with a tan and nodded, it wouldn't fit with her image.

"I see. SPF one thousand sun block?" She rolled her eyes at my attempt to lighten the mood with humor and started moving stuff into her suitcase. I grabbed a backpack and through in a couple of my usual outfits, they'd do well enough for a couple of days. _A couple days? Damnit!_ "Uh… Weiss, what are we gonna do about that uh…" I glanced at my teammates who were both not paying attention… "appointment."

She frowned, we'd gone to see a therapist a few days ago and Weiss set up weekly appointments, which we'd miss. "We can uh, do it over a video call."

Yang perked up, "do what over a video call?" Now Blake was listening too.

"Uhhh… Weiss wanted to uh…" _think Ruby._

Yang glanced between us as my brain ground to a halt, thankfully Weiss was better at lying than I was. "I was gonna ask my sister to train me on summoning, since we won't be here, I can just have her talk to me over a scroll." _Well she's good at that… maybe too good? Stop worrying Ruby._ I don't know if Yang bought it or not but she went back to sorting out what she'd bring with her to Vacuo.

Just over an hour later

"So, how've you been, kiddo?" Qrow had pulled me away from the team after we had put our stuff in the cargo bay. Every time I looked at him, I got a different feeling, elation, guilt, anger.

"Uh, I've been good." He frowned, noticing my discomfort.

"Sorry." He started to walk away and I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, don't leave. I'm still weird about, you know. But it's not gonna get any better if we ignore each other." He scratched the back of his head and sat down on a bench.

"I really never meant for that mess to happen." _But it did._

"Let's just… move passed that." He nodded and I smiled, "I have been well though. Training hard, good to be amongst friends and Weiss has been amazing." He looked over at Weiss, who was swiping at her scroll, probably working out the video appointment.

"Your lucky for sure. You fell in love with someone who can handle herself."

I gulped, "maybe but, I worry. I know she's strong and I've got faith in her but I don't want her to be in any danger."

"You don't think she would feel the same? Especially if she wasn't a hunter, who can fight beside you. Every time you jumped into danger, she wouldn't know if you were coming back or not. She wouldn't understand why you choose to risk your life. Be glad that you don't have to put her through that." I looked at him, his words were spoken like they were from experience. _Was Qrow in love with someone?_

"I guess your right." We talked for a while after that but eventually Weiss was done with her scroll and waved for me to join her.

"So what were you and Qrow talking about?"

"Just uncle and niece stuff, how I've been. What were you doing on your scroll?" She groaned and leaned back against the walls of the airship.

"Changing the appointment to be over video call, checking what the whether would be like. 100% sunny, 100% desert hell." I laughed and she looked irritated, "not funny. Let's see how you'd feel about ten feet of Atlas snow."

"Well, the cold is easy to deal with when you've got a girlfriend to keep warm with." Weiss blushed as I as laughed at her embarrassment.

"Tease."

"Who said I was teasing?" Weiss blushed and she really did look beautiful like that. "Sorry. I'll stop." She glared at me as I attempted and failed to not giggle at the situation. Something about just being with her and playing around made me so happy.

She reached an arm over and wrapped me in a hug, "you're evil but I love you. Let's go train, I'm tired of sitting down." I slid an arm around her and rested my head on her shoulder, not wanting to get up just yet. "Ruby…" Weiss pulled away, "we'll have time later. Come on." I groaned as she pulled me to my feet but I allowed her to drag me to the back of the airship. _Maybe she didn't mean training?_

My hopes were dashed when she stopped still in sight of everyone, "this should be a good spot. So, what's todays lesson?" _Female anatomy. Ruby!_ I quickly shook free of my hormone charged thoughts and tried to remember Azure's training. Weiss was finally at a point where her aura was enough to start practicing control.

"Aura control. Uhm… hmm."

"Something wrong?"

"Well… I learned how to do it by learning to heat myself up in the cold. Just give me a second and I'll think up a way to practice," she nodded and waited for me to figure something out. Maybe I could do it the same way? Eventually I was out of ideas, "well, it shouldn't be a problem if we do it the same way. Look, I want you to hold out your hand and focus on your fingertips." I held out my hand in demonstration, "then bring up the aura shield but make it start from there and go downwards. The goal is to learn how to stop it from covering you entirely." I brought up my shield, concentrated entirely in my fingertips. It wasn't exactly visible but there was a hazy appearance to them.

"Why would that be helpful?" She sounded genuinely curious, not dismissive.

"Well, for one, you learn to concentrate aura in one specific place. This is more efficient and, even if you still raise your aura shield, you can control how strong or weak it is for efficiency or power. You can translate this into more powerful attacks, extra durability, semblance use or basically anything."

"Sounds helpful." She held out her hand and started to go through the same exercises I did. She didn't have my endurance but she was naturally gifted at this sort of thing, so by the time we landed she had the ability to isolate her aura and control how much or little she used at once.

Qrow walked over to us once the ship had landed, "what are you two doing over here?" He had a knowing smirk on his face, his imagination probably way more fun than reality.

Weiss held out her fist, gathering her aura all in her knuckles. "Ruby was showing me how to isolate my aura, I think I got it down."

Qrow seemed impressed, "well that's an advanced move. Be careful though, power up one spot too much and you commit to an attack. Also, while gathering it in your fist seems like the best way to land a punch, your better off putting it in your shoulder blades and upper chest, where the power comes from."

She gave him a nod and dropped her aura before her hand went slack and I had to grab her waist to keep her from falling. "Alright, you overdid it."

Qrow laughed at us, "at least you keep training. Come on, let's go find a hotel." He went to go grab his bag, leaving us alone for a moment.

"Your uncle is nice."

I slowly started walking Weiss towards our stuff, "he is. Next time though, tell me before you exhaust yourself."

She laughed and pulled away from me before walking forward a step. "Who said I was exhausted?" _Ah yes, feinting to get a hug._

"Still, take it easy. You used a lot of your aura." She nodded and held out her arm so I could help carry her forward, it was kind of exhilarating that she let me be so close to her, especially in public. _Now what will she let you do in private?_ I pushed the thoughts down for now and just enjoyed being so close to her for now. We grabbed our stuff and followed Qrow and our team to the hotel, it was pretty late so the air was relatively cool.

Qrow handed the clerk a card and looked back at me and Weiss with the faintest hint of red in his cheeks, "should I get you guys three or four rooms?"

I blushed and looked at Weiss, who gave me a slight nod. "Three."

Qrow nodded and ordered the rooms, "don't go doing anything inappropriate now." He laughed at the uncomfortable looks on me and Weiss' faces before handing out the keys, "just teasing you kid. I'm going to go speak with the police but you girls can go get some rest."

"I'm gonna go explore Vacuo, want to come with, Blake?" They both looked at us to see if we wanted to come but Weiss grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the hotel, they laughed and went to go explore.

The hotel room wasn't anything like the place we stayed in at Vale but wasn't bad. It was about the same size as our dorm but had its own bathroom and a much larger bed. _Maybe we'll do it here._ "Ruby… your spacing out again." Weiss was standing in front of me, _so close._ Before I could react, her lips were on mine and she was slowly leading me to the bed. _Is it happening?_ I tried to kiss back and follow her- "Ruby!" I blinked and snapped out of the dream, Weiss was staring at me from the bed. _We were almost at the good part!_

"Uh… sorry." I took off my backpack and tossed it on a chair, trying to look away while the blush on my face died down.

She rolled her eyes, "I know what you were daydreaming about. There's no need to apologize." She gestured for me to join her and I did so, laying directly beside her as she rolled to face me. "I think about it sometimes to." _You do?_ I blushed and smiled, I assumed she did but it felt good to hear her say it. She was getting better at talking about herself, especially over the last couple days.

"I'm glad you find me attractive, it's really good to hear you say it." Maybe she would like me to say it to? "Your also, really, really beautiful."

Weiss giggled and kissed me, "I love hearing you say that." _Oh, you do?_

"Well in that case, you are the prettiest girl to ever grace the earth. Everything about you, from your perfect smile to your absolutely stunning blue eyes." She giggled and kissed me again, longer this time. "I could honestly get lost just by looking at them, forever stricken by your beauty." She kissed me again and I kept feeding her compliments, getting paid in kisses and giggles.

About twenty minutes passed before Weiss stopped me and bit her lip as if she was thinking about saying something. "I uhm… want more."

"M-more?"

She blushed, "I want to uh, t-try to uh, d-d-do it… so, be careful if I get nervous, ok?" My brain exploded. I stammered a long confused and incoherent statement that even I couldn't decipher. "Ruby! I'm saying, you know what I'm saying."

Eventually I did manage to get myself together enough to whisper, "I see… ok. I'll be gentle." _You can do this._ Weiss tried to kiss me but stopped and pulled away, she looked irritated. _Stupid Ruby!_ "S-sorry, killed the mood, didn't I?"

Weiss nodded, "a little, yeah." _Great job, Ruby._

"Sorry, I just sort of couldn't… process that. It's not that I didn't want it, I really, really did and still do, just was surprised."

"It's ok, it was probably weird saying it like that."

"No, I get it. If you want to try again, feel free to tell me or just make it clear without words. I'll be able to figure it out." She gave me a nod but the look in her face told me she was stuck in her own thoughts for now. I reached over for the remote and put on a show, some high school murder mystery thing. _So, how do I fix this?_ Weiss was half paying attention to the show as I watched her, she was good at hiding her emotions but when she didn't think anyone was looking at her you could almost see them on her face. Now, I could see a thousand of them passing through her all at once.

After a while she caught me staring and blushed, "y-you've been watching me this whole time?" I nodded, "dolt!"

"Well, you are the best view in the hotel." She blushed even more and I decided to push my luck by leaning over for a kiss. It was soft and hesitant, our lips briefly touching, me pulling away and her following. Kissing her had always given me a wonderful feeling but this time it was different, the fire in my stomach started to burn hotter as all my emotions, my desires bubbled to the surface. I could tell she was feeling the same because her arms were wrapping around me and she wasn't hesitating at all. _It's happening!_

After a couple moments of intense kissing, Weiss was straddling my waist and looking down at me. She pulled her lips away and gasped for a breath, "Ruby…" her cheeks were flushed and her voice was filled with desire. _For me._ I gathered her meaning and gave her a simple nod before leaning up to kiss her again. I could here the thump, thump, thump of my heart pounding in my ears and my hands were shaky from nervous excitement but I knew I would have to start making the first moves so I took Weiss' hands in my own. Slowly, I guided them to my corset and placed her fingers over the strings. I could tell she was hesitant but after a bit of coaxing, she started to remove the item and once it was free, I began to help Weiss out of her bolero. For a couple of seconds during the process we had to stop making out and took the time to stare into each other's eyes.

"You okay Weiss? We can stop or slow down if you need."

"I'm okay, k-keep going." I nodded and started to kiss her again, slower this time. I wanted to take my time, to give her more opportunities to speak up if she needed to. My hands once again returned to her clothes to continue removing them. We were both dressed incredibly poorly for quick removal so it took a lot of time to get us down to our underwear, in which we kept our lips locked for most of it. The desperate need between us didn't exactly decrease from the contact either, in fact, I felt more and more drawn to her when my hands slipped behind her back to her bra. I almost didn't realize she was pulling her lips off mine, didn't hear her say "R-Ruby…" almost.

"W-Weiss?" _Please, don't make me stop now._ She was blushing and not meeting my eyes, looking anywhere but at me and I knew she was done. I began to pant as my heart twisted and my mind raced. We'd gotten so close.

"S-sorry… I c-can't…"

"I-it's okay." I tried to sound sincere but it came out angry, just enough to make Weiss wince. "S-sorry. I'm just… it's okay, really." I tried to squeeze her hand and smile but she pushed my hand away and faced away from me. I instantly felt a wave of guilt slam into me, it's not like she didn't want this too. After a moment in silence I pulled a blanket around the both of us and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry for snapping. I just really, really wanted you but I'm glad you told me it was getting to much. We've gotten so close, we've got plenty of time to get all the way."

She rolled over to face me with tears in her eyes and another wave of guilt washed over me. "I w-wanted you to, I s-still do but… I can't, I'm sorry." I shook my head and put on a weak smile, I wanted to reach out and hug her but I couldn't. She might not like it, with the desire I was still feeling I wasn't sure if I should anyways.

"It's really ok. I told you I'd wait, I still will. I am the dutiful knight after all, even if I was never the patient type." Weiss smiled for just a second, she quickly went back to her sullen depressed look but I was getting through her shell. I wanted to break down myself, maybe even cry a little but right now I had to be strong for her.

"I'm not patient either… sometimes, I wish you just would." Seeing my confusion, she added, "do it, you know… just ignore me when I say stop." _Me to. Subconscious! No._

"That's not fair. You wouldn't be able to enjoy it, I want you to like it, I want you to want it again, after all." She blushed and started smiling again, weak and faint but it was beautiful to me. I always loved her smile, if only I could wipe those tears away as well.

"I guess your right but I can tell your getting more and more frustrated with me. I just want to make you happy, as any princess should."

I giggled at that, "you do. You make me the happiest girl in the world, giving me that part of you would just increase the margin." She blushed and called me a dolt, lightly punching my arm. It was a relief, seeing her smile and blush and even call me dolt. That was a term of endearment, a sign that she wasn't anywhere near angry with me and not as upset. "It's true Weiss. Just being with you has this… affect, sometimes it can be frustrating, sometimes it can be intense and nerve wracking but all the times, it's amazing. It's like the air is made up of cookies, like everything is turned from boring and mundane to magic."

"Dolt. Of course, you think of cookies." The smile on her face told me she was happy despite the words. "I'm glad because it's the same for me. Since we started dating, I've been… afraid a lot. That I wasn't enough for you, that I would stop being the person I was but you gave me strength. I get overwhelmed and throughout it you've been a saint, a holy knight who never waivers." She chuckled and continued, "it's been amazing so far and I know it'll only get better. When I've moved beyond my past, when I can let you hug and kiss me in public without feeling anxious, wrapped up in your love for eternity. I know it's cruel to ask but I just need a bit more time, so keep being patient with me."

Recalling our first date, I pulled the blanket off of me and knelt one knee on the bed, head down with a smile on my lips as I said the words. "I am your sworn knight, promised to forever be faithful, defend you against all harm, carry your secrets and remain loyally by your side. I keep my oaths, oh beautiful and wise princess." She giggled and leaned over to kiss me on the lips, almost instantly I felt the tug of desire and had to use all my strength to resist it.

"Wonderful. Now we really should sleep." She grabbed my hand and threw the blanket around me. We still weren't embracing but for some reason, it felt like we were an inch closer tonight. Of course, there was no way I would be able to sleep tonight, not with all the adrenaline running through my veins and images of Weiss, who was still in her underwear running through my brain.

Early the next morning

I could tell she didn't get much or any sleep either, I could feel her hand squeezing mine more or less tightly throughout the night, listened to her mumbling words every now and then. I was much the same, completely unable to get so much as a few minutes of sleep and once my scroll read five, I shot up and groaned. Weiss groaned with me and looked up, "morning already?" I nodded and she groaned again, then blushed and looked away. For a second, I was confused until I realized I was still in my underwear.

"Uh… sorry." Too tired to try putting on my outfit I opted to reach for my cloak and wrapped it around me. "Hungry?"

She nodded, "a little. Mostly I could use some coffee."

"I don't think they'll be any good places to eat so I'll pick some things up and cook, sound good to you?" She gave me an incredulous look that was all but asking if I intended to make cookies for breakfast, which honestly, if Weiss wasn't here, I might have done. "Real food, promise."

"I'll come with you, just throw some clothes on." She turned to give me privacy, though I wouldn't have minded if she looked. I almost asked her to but decided against risking making her uncomfortable and quickly put on a new outfit.

"I'm done." She looked over at me and smiled, then made a turn around gesture with her hands. My tired brain thought she meant to do a twirl to show off the outfit, it was the same as my usual but with slightly lighter cloth and a slightly longer skirt. As I did this Weiss shook her head and told me to look away so she could change, once again my brain decided to stop working and I asked "why?" _What did I just say?_ We both blushed deep red and I attempted to stutter out that I would as she tried to come up with a response.

We were like that for half a minute or so until she bit her lip and met my eyes for the briefest second, "o-okay." _Really? Yes!_

"I mean… you don't have to let me see if you don't want too…" _why are you fighting this? Weiss will be almost naked!_ Weiss shook her head and pulled the blanket off to expose herself, white lace bra and panties, innocent and yet seductive. Not that the articles themselves were suggestive, just that this was the most exposed skin I'd ever seen on Weiss and my brain couldn't really handle it. I stared at her breasts and blushed like an idiot, mouth agape and completely speechless for what felt like an hour.

Weiss was also blushing redder than my cloak and completely silent. "Y-you l-like it?" My only response was to nod up and down a dozen times, still unable to formulate words. "Dolt. Pass me my suitcase." I nodded again and started reaching around for the suitcase, too awestruck to even think about looking away. I did manage to find the suitcase and slide it over to her.

She began to put on a different outfit than normal, this one had a much longer skirt to cover more of her skin. She finished and reached for her bottle of sunscreen, glancing up at me as she began applying it liberally on all her exposed skin. "You going to keep staring?"

"S-sorry… just shocked and… blown away."

She blushed, "blown away?"

"Yeah. Blown away. Enraptured, some other big word or phrase for seeing a goddess." Weiss blushed even more and I giggled, "I was already having trouble dreaming about you but now I'm not sure I'll ever get sleep again." It was said in a humorous way but there was a lot of truth in the statement, I really needed to get some release or I'd be unable to sleep.

"Well… get used to it. You'll be seeing more of me soon." She put on her best seductive smile but I could feel the worry emanating from her, I knew just letting me see that much probably made her really anxious and I didn't want to push her further for a while.

"Eventually. For now, coffee and breakfast." I offered my hand and we exited the hotel looking very much the happy couple we were.

Twenty minutes later

"I still can't believe you know how to cook." I started on the omelets, the hotel room didn't have a kitchen but I had a super lightweight hotplate and pan in my bag, a lesson from Azure. Weiss for her part had been surprised by that as well, impressed that I could possibly think ahead, I guess.

"I had a lot of time, it's important for a huntress to know how to cook. Especially if she's got a beautiful girlfriend to impress." Weiss giggled merrily to herself and sipped some coffee. It was a beautiful, serene moment. I could imagine doing this every morning, waking up to her arms and preparing breakfast, a happily married couple. _Married?_ I thought about that as I cooked, wondering if Weiss would ever want to do it, imagining what she'd look like in a wedding dress. Would we both wear one? Questions for later, I figured.

I finished cooking in relative silence, slid the food onto plates and handed Weiss hers. She looked at it and smiled, "this looks really good. Thanks Ruby." I just grinned and kissed her cheek before digging into mine, I was pretty hungry after all. She was a bit slower with hers but it wasn't much of a wait for her to finish and thank me again. "I can get used to this."

"I wouldn't mind." I smiled and thought again about my daydream, me and her, married, living happily ever after in a home of our own. It felt so distant, so close, too perfect to be reality, could it? Yet I'd make it happen, I just had to. I didn't know how but I would.

"Ruby!" I blinked as she snapped me out of the daydream. She was blushing, "sorry, I got you frustrated again."

"No, it wasn't uh, about that… this time."

"Oh… what were you dreaming about then?" I gulped and cursed my stupid brain for not the first time and bit my lip as I tried to come up with a way to say it. "It can't be more embarrassing than, well you know."

"It, well I thought, about the future. Me, you. Living together and happily married." It took Weiss awhile to process that, at first, she was surprised and embarrassed but the look on her face eventually settled on an anxious yet really happy smile.

"I want that for us to. I'm still not sure how my father will react, what he'll do. Not sure how the world will either, so you'll have to keep dreaming for me for a while." She put her hand in mine and we exchanged nervous smiles, it was weird, thinking about something years in the future and getting so giddy about it but we ended up giggling anyways. It felt good to laugh like that, killed all the tension in me but all good things come to an end and in this case, it was ended by a knock on the door.

"Your already up, good." Qrow peered into the room past me at Weiss, who was still sitting on the bed, then back at me. I could tell he was reading me, I knew why too. "Qrow, nothing happened. Even if it did, it's not exactly your business." He blushed and I continued, a bit angry at the interruption. "Is the mission happening now?"

"Alright, I won't pry. Meet me in the lobby in five minutes, a half dozen Grimm have been sited."

 _ **A/N:**_ _This chapter took me more time than the previous 12 combined and its something I'm still not incredibly pleased with either. I've delt with loss of interest, writers block and a dozen other things writing this chapter. Thankfully, I've found new interest and will push ahead. As always, feel free to leave criticsm and comments! Author out!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 13_

"Head to the north side!" Qrow pointed to the hulking forms of a half dozen dusk stalkers marching towards us. The Grimm seemed almost never ending, for hours we'd been sweeping the canyon and clearing them out.

"Alright, team RWBY! Forward!" I took stock of my team, mostly uninjured but exhausted. I was about the same, even Qrow looked a little tired but it seemed like he was confident enough to handle the mass in front of him.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Blake shouted and rushed towards the horde. One dusk stalker was a challenge, six was going to take everything we had. _Unless you use that._ I rushed in front of the team as my masters last lesson came to mind.

It was too many Grimm, not worth the risk… _yet._ Maybe if we took out two or three. Then I could try. "We can if we have to! Trust in eachother!" I looked over at Weiss and gave her a nod, for far from the first time today she read my mind and cast out a net of glyphs.

I used my semblance to catapult myself into the air and began bouncing off of the glyphs to distract the Grimm. It worked like a charm, the lumbering giants weren't very fast or accurate with their attacks and I confused the hell out of them.

"Guys, take out the one in the rear! I'll stall this one!" My team quickly rushed the lead Stalker and pulled him away from the pack while I kept the rest busy. I knew if I tried hard enough I could damage them with Crescent Rose but I'd need to conserve aura and focus. Just bouncing around like I was had a high cost on my reserves.

The first Grimm went down and the team tried to pull off another but ended up with two. I figured they could handle it and kept drawing the attention of the rest. It seemed to be going well at first, Blake and Weiss were keeping them busy while Yang charged up killing blows. Then as the first one was finished off, a dozen more Grimm started to come into the canyon. They were about the size of a horse, four legged and had humanoid upper bodies. They were charging fast and before I knew it they were on my friends.

"Guys!" I shouted to my teammates and tried to get to them but Weiss' glyphs dropped and I fell to the ground. Suddenly the dusk stalkers were around me and I couldn't see my team. This wad bad. The new Grimm looked tough and already six Dusk stalkers were almost too many.

Trying to focus on the positives, I assumed that my uncle would come save us at any moment and I only needed to survive until then. I dodged a stinger and then another, jumping on top of one of the beast. My team seemed to be handling themselves well enough, backs to each other as the riders circled them. "Hold out guys!" I shouted, trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

I leapt out of the way of a stinger and dashed away from the team. I had to keep these things distracted. That way, they'd have a chance of killing the dusk stalker and new Grimm in otser to come rescue me. It was a maybe though, this was more that we've ever fought and I could feel my aura running low.

After a dozen close calls and barely being able to see the team in theit desperate state I'd had enough. I couldn't keep this up anymore. _"Your eyes, are they silver?"_ Azure had asked, it was the start of my last lesson. _"Your mother did too… she was able to do great things with them, at great cost."_

I focused on his words, recalling how to use my 'gift' and trying to avoid the fact that I could go blind or worse if I overdid it. _"Close your eyes and focus, like your looking at something far away. Then, open them and push your aura into them. Widen your view and keep pushing all your aura into your eyes."_

I did as he said, cancelling my aura shield, my semblance and my radar vision. Throwing that on top of my closer eyes left me open and I only remained unharmed through luck. I couldn't see what happened next as the energy poured through me. I knew thered be a silver light and the Grimm would hopefully be destroyed but I began to feint and lose sight right as I shut it off.

"R-Ruby?" I heard someone call, unable to tell who it was before I feinted.

 _A while later_

"Could be a while. She took out a lot of Grimm and she's not used to it. When Summer overdid it, recovery took anywhere from a few minutes to days." I couldn't see and I felt numb, unable to do so much as move my finger. The person talking was Qrow, so hr was okay at least.

"Days!?" Yang. I sighed with relief.

"Ruby?" It was Weiss. I tried to speak but couldn't move my mouth.

"She might be able to hear us. Here." I felt a hand on my forehead and a warmth slide into my brain. Then suddenly pain, stabbing, blinding pain in my eyes.

"Aaaaaaah!" I could see blinding light and only that light. I was able to move now but could hardly do more that forcefully cover my eyes which didn't stop the light or the pain.

"What did you do?" Weiss shouted towards who I figured was Qrow.

"I-I just gave her some aura, it must have all went to her eyes. Ruby, try moving it to yout hands!" I tried to move my aura and where it went, so did the pain but a lot less, like a sore muscle after a workout.

The light was still there but dimmed considerably, I could also vaguely make out shadows. I knew there was a possibility of blindness, temporary or permanent. I hoped the shadows were a sign that I would get my sight back."B-blake okay?"

"Right beside you and yeah, thanks to your superpower." I sighed with relief and tried to get out of the bed but found it difficult without being able to see.

"Ruby, stay down." Weiss put her hand in mine and gave me a hug. "You scared me."

I awkwardly hugged back and turned my radar on, I could only see a few feet with the aura I had but I could make out the presence of my teammates. "Sorry. I didn't have time to explain what I wad doing."

Qrow was next to speak. "You could have told them… or me, beforehand. I didn't know Azure tought you that. Can you see?"

I shook my head. "Just shadows… barely."

He sighed with relief. "Be greatful for that. It means you should get your sight back soon. A few minutes to a few hours. I need to tell Ozpin the mission is done. Try to rest."

I felt him leave and Yang wrapped me and Weiss in a group hug, Blake joined a moment later. "Sis. Its cool that you've got a superpower and that you saved us but next time, let us know."

"I will. Sorry."

Blake pulled out of the hug after a moment, then Yang. "So what happened… after?"

"You took out the Dust Stalkers and the weird horsemen Grimm and then we went to help Qrow while Weiss looked after you. He was single handedly taking on so many Grimm, you couldn't believe it. We finished those off and took you back."

I squeezed Weiss' hand in thanks. "Sorry for making you worry, I didn't mean to."

She squeezed back, "dolt. You didn't think seeing silver lazerbeams coming out of yout eyes would worry me?"

"Seems the lovebirds are at it again. I think we should leave them to sleep." I heard Blake open the door and felt Yang follow her out. She called out a last goodbye and closed the door.

"Sorry. I was so scared you would get hurt and I didn't think about anything but making sure you were ok."

Weiss pulled me down on the bed. "Well, if my knight is injured doing battlr for me, as a princess I shouldn't expect any less."

I giggled and tried to find her lips with my own, she took the hint and planted a kiss on my lips. "I would never let harm befall my beautiful princess."

"For doing such a good job today, I'll give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

Weiss snuggled close to me and through a blanket around us. "Tonight, I'll let you hold me close." I swallowed back a breath and smiled wide. There was nothing more wonderful she could give me.

"My princess is truly kind." I wrapped my arms around her and she shifted so that I was spooning her.

"Promise me, that you'll always be beside me. That I'll never lose you." Her voice quivered and was filled with fear. _You overdid it Ruby._

"I promise, I won't die on you. Today was a lot more Grimm than we're likely to deal with again and we got out. Next time, we'll be even more prepared and well trained." I squeezed her in my arms and tried to picture her face in my mind.

"T-thanks. I'm sorry for asking… I was just so scared, seeing you lie there." She started to sob and I pulled her tighter against me. _This is because your not strong enough. You couldn't protect her._

"Weiss. I'm so sorry. I'm here now, I'll always be there for you, to keep you safe." She cried for another moment and stopped.

"I believe you… just never do that to me again."

"I won't, I promise." She turned around to kiss me on the cheek.

"Then let's go to sleep, I'm exuasted."

Two hours later

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!** I blinked my eyes open and tried to search the room but I still couldn't see. Weiss got up as well and groaned a might groan. "The appointment." She fumbled around with her arms until she turned her scroll alarm off.

I had completly forgotten about it, by the sound of it, so had Weiss. "Uh… when is it?"

"Fifteen minutes, can you see yet?" I shook my head. "Alright. Well I guess we can do it without you looking." _I'd rather be doing you. Really brain? Now?_

"Can we skip it? Just reschedule for tomorrow?" I could feel the frown, even if I couldn't see it.

"No, we can't. I already moved it once and I don't want to bother her by moving it again."

"Alright. Should we get up? Or do you want to keep cuddling?" I tried to give her a hug to show her which option I prefered but she shrugged me off.

"Ruby, I know your tired but please bare with me."

"Weiss, of course. Sorry. So, do we do this in bed or should we go sit down elsewhere?" She was silent for a moment. "Weiss, you okay?"

She shifted on the bed and squeezed my hand. "Yeah, I'm just not feeling like doing the appointment either."

"Why not? Tired?"

"I'm just… feeling drained. I watched you nearly die today Ruby. You mean more to me than you could know and, if you died I'm not sure what I'd so. Part of me wants to be closer ti you and get as much as I can im case something happens and the other wants me to cut you off so I can survive the loss." _She wants to leave you._

"Weiss. I… don't do that. By cutting me off, you lose me sooner. Thats even if you would lose me at all, which won't happen."

"I know. I'd never do that to you or me. Still, I feel weird because of it. It's sapping at me."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Then speak to her. She'll help you figure it out and I'll support you through it all."

Weiss leaned her head into my shoulder and let out a happy sigh. "I'm sorry for making you have to do that but I'm glad you are."

I kissed her cheek and the scroll rang, begining the therapy session.

 _ **A/N:**_ _So, she has magical eye powers! Its like Nauruto but better! Nah, joked asside, her magic eyeballs ain't going to be summoning giant avatars or altering reality anytime soon. Also the girls probably fought too many Grimm but I'll chop that up to Ruby showing the girls all her training techniques when training. Which they do regularly. Anyways, this was a short chapter do to me suffering a murderous case of writers block. As always, criticsm/comment is always welcome!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 14_

"And why didn't you tell me she had acquired this ability?" Ozpin had been assaulting Azure verbally for what must have been twenty minutes and the only thing I was glad for was that I'd been mostly left out of it. As far as actually answering questions, at least.

"Because whenever you see anything unique, you try to turn it into a weapon. She isn't a pawn for your chess game, if she wanted to take the risks and use her gifts, that's on her to make the decision!" Azure slammed his hand on the desk and his eyelids opened, despite not being able to see, his eyes were still capable of putting of a murderous glare. Though Ozpin didn't seem phased and he kept his usual emotionless stare.

"Her gifts belong to the world, they could be very useful in the trials to come." Trials? I didn't like the sound of that, or the idea that I was belonging to anyone.

Azure let out a defeated sigh, "her gifts are hers and those trials to come are on us to bare. On our backs. We do not decide for them, that is _not_ our way." I glanced up at Azure and felt that he was talking about a lot more than me. Like they'd had this argument before.

Ozpin glanced at me, "perhaps it's not best to discuss this in front of the student."

"It is best not to discuss this at all. I have done as you asked, I have paid my debt to you. You are my friend and you are a good man but I cannot follow you. The cost you demand is too high." He put a hand on my shoulder, smiled softly and walked out of the office.

The door closed, then Ozpin grimaced and said under his breath "idiot." I didn't know what to say so just sat quietly and waited for Ozpin to scold me or whatever. Eventually he looked up at me, "miss Rose, your eyes are special. The gift you have is powerful, I think there are dark times coming and I think you will be needed to help combat them. So please, be more careful in their use and more diligent in your training with them. As for the other part of the conversation you just heard… don't speak of it."

I nodded and got up but the curiosity got the better of me. "What… is to come? The trials…"

Ozpin looked down, "this is an exceptional time of peace but Grimm attacks grow more in size and frequency by the week. You fought more Grimm in one day than Vacuo usually sees in a month. Something is moving in the shadows and we will need all hands to fight it." He smiled in that confident and hopeful way he did, the one that always made me feel like anything was possible, "don't be afraid, we are going to win this one as we always do." I wasn't sure about the way he said all hands though. It sounded like Azure was against it for some reason.

"I see, and you need my eyes, my skills. So, you want the students to fight to?"

"Yes." His scroll rang and he looked at it, "I must take this. You're free to go." I got the strange feeling he had done something to get a call to put a stop to the conversation but not wanting to think about it much more I stood up and left.

A few days later

"The goal is to use as little power as necessary, anymore than that is a waste of energy!" I threw another few balls at Yang who was swatting them out the sky with extreme accuracy, thanks to all the extra training we'd been doing. But she was still putting too much aura into it and tiring faster than she needed to.

"I don't get this. Grimm are going to need more power than this." She waved her hand to stop the training and I let her catch her breath.

"Yeah but if you can't control this much, then how are you going to control enough power to take down an Ursa? Every ounce of power you save is another ounce of power you can put into the punch after that one." Yang grumbled about me being a slave driver and said she was taking her break. I glanced over at Weiss and Blake, who were practicing their semblances. Weiss was trying to do her summoning and she was rapidly improving at it. Blake was combining different dusts into her clones.

I'd been pushing them a bit harder since my meeting with Ozpin, I just couldn't help but be a bit paranoid since hearing about what may be coming. Though I assume that's specifically why he told me so much. Still, they were looking worn out and it was time for us to wrap it up. "Team RWBY, practice is over for today!" There was a collective sigh of relief from my friends that I was getting used to hearing.

We started heading back to the dorms when I got a text from Qrow, _'take your team out to vale for lunch. Right now. Get out of Beacon, don't come back till I text you.'_ "Stop. Uhm. Anyone got any idea's why Qrow sent me this?" I showed them my scroll as my own ideas ran by me in my head. Was it happening now? The war? No… it was something else.

Weiss shook her head, "I don't know? Beacon would normally be the safest place to be. Maybe something is going to happen here?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure your uncle has good reason. Let's listen to him for now." Blake turned around and started heading for the port. She seemed even calmer than I was putting off, like this was something she was used to.

Still, she had a point so I turned to follow, "alright. Let's go."

Just as we were nearly at the port, we saw a group of men in grey suits and red ties walking towards us. Weiss let out a squeaks sound I'd never heard her make before and suddenly I knew why, there was a man with white hair and blue eyes that looked a bit like her leading them. There before me was the man who had abused the girl I loved. _Kill him! Later. No! Now!_ I felt the surge of blood rushing into my ears and adrenaline pumping into me but my instincts kept me from lashing out. Instead, I got directly in front of Weiss, blocking her view of him.

"Weiss, it's ok." Yang and Blake, who were in front of us looked at me in confusion, then they saw Weiss and were even more confused. I looked behind me and saw her hyperventilating. The men were getting closer, no way they didn't see us. "Get her out of here. Now."

"What… who are those people?" _Yang! Damnit, listen!_

"My father…" Weiss whispered, just faintly enough for them to hear. More adrenaline flooded into my veins and I thought about picking her up and carrying her away but it was too later.

"Weiss! There you are. We have much to talk about, come here." His voice implied it was more of an order, than something she had a choice in but I wasn't going to let him order her around.

I whispered to Blake, "go get Ozpin. Right now." Then I looked at Weiss, "you don't need to listen to him." Lastly, I turned to Yang to try and explain but she seemed to have already figured it out because she was walking up to Weiss father.

"I don't know why you're here but I don't think my friend wants to see you." She was angry already and it made me smile a bit, she was such a good sister sometimes. Weiss smiled a little to.

Mr. Schnee chuckled slightly, as if this were a funny situation. "She is my daughter, she doesn't get to decide that." He waved his hand and four of the men around him rushed towards Yang, bad choice for them. The first one took a punch to the gut, the next a kick to the face and the last two had their heads knocked together. It was textbook the way she took them down.

I offered Weiss my hand and was surprised when she took it, "you want to let her handle this or do you want to punch him in the face?"

"I don't know? I don't want to hurt him… he's still my father."

I hugged her, again she didn't stop me but Mr. Schnee seemed to have other plans. "So it's true! I thought I raised you better! To think you had such a sickness in you." A pit of rage formed in my stomach and I pivoted to face him, Crescent Rose in my hand. However, Yang was already in his face, fist about to knock his teeth out before a kick to her stomach sent her flying backwards. One of his guards, a bald-headed man with a menacing set of knives at his belt.

The guard moved forward to stop Yang while Mr. Schnee continued to speek, "stop this insanity now girl. My man here is a professional, fourth year hunter academy graduate. Now come here Weiss, immediately!"

Weiss took a hesitant step closer. _Is she listening to him?_ Whatever it was, I continued to move with her and still held her hand. "I don't care who he is. You will not take Weiss if she doesn't want to go." My words echoed with resolve, it was true after all. I'd kill him before he did.

"Oh, is that the case then? Alright, Weiss, come here now or I will have Mr. flare kill the woman who just attacked us." _Enough._ I was done. It was over. He was a dead man. In a split second I was in front of him, scythe in hand. The only thing stopping me was this tug from behind that seemed to grab me out of nowhere, Glynda had stopped me in my tracks and Ozpin was in front of me a second later.

"Mr. Schnee, order your man to stand down, immediately." His words were filled with a calm malice, the threat behind them so potent that the man didn't even need to get the order to put his hands up and stop the fight.

"I am the girl's father. You have no right to get in my way!"

"This is my school. I am the headmaster here. While your daughter is my student, you will not lay a hand on her. You will not so much as speak to her without my permission." Mr. Schnee was about to speak when from out of nowhere Qrow fell from the sky and landed behind him. "Ah, good, you're here. If Mr. Schnee raises his voice again, kill him."

Qrow smiled, "fine by me." That was when Weiss' father realized that Ozpin was serious, the same moment I did. I'm not that smart but I knew that he was a very powerful man and it seemed like Ozpin didn't even think twice. Though, something felt… off. I wasn't sure what but, in my head, I could feel warning signs flash. Like this was all wrong, out of order.

I was so stuck in my own head I didn't even realize the conversation was nearly over, "I hope you enjoyed your visit to Beacon." Ozpin quipped as Mr. Schnee walked back towards the port. Then he put his hand on Weiss shoulder, "if you ever hear from him again, let me know."

"How'd you know he was coming here?" I directed it at Ozpin and the question caused his expression to change to surprise for just a split second, like he'd been caught. It clicked together, the realization. Only my team, JNPR, Qrow, Azure and Ozpin even knew about this. Maybe Nora mouthed off but I doubted it. That left Ozpin as the only one who would leak our relationship. He was playing me. _He's manipulating you. Look at what he did to Weiss._ She was looking exhausted and broken but I knew it was probably a lot worse on the inside.

"I had been told that his ship was scheduled to land here at Beacon. I took a guess at why he was coming. I hoped you'd manage to slip past him." _Yeah. You found out he was coming here but only told us right when we'd for sure meet him on the way._ I tried to think about what to respond with when Weiss thanked him for intervening. Which made things worse, because I definitely didn't want to pile _this_ on top of that.

So, I just smiled at him, "yeah. I'm glad you came to the rescue." Maybe I was wrong anyways? What about when we stayed the knight in the hotel together or maybe Nora accidentally told someone, it's not like we told them to keep it quiet. Maybe I was right though… what could I do if I was? What _should_ I do?

I wrapped Weiss up in a hug and pressed her head against my shoulder and mine into hers. The weight of the knowledge was not something I wanted to deal with right now, more than anything I wanted to just slip away with Weiss and forget.

 _ **A/N:**_ _This took_ _ **forever**_ _to write. General laziness coupled with a massive sense of writer's block was the issue. I know where the story is going but I had this chunk of time missing, knowing that the big events were still down the road and not really sure how to bridge the gap. The words refused to come but eventually I made them. This is probably a rush job and will need editing in the future but I want to get something out and here it is. As always, feel free to leave criticism/reviews. I'm always interested in reading them!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 15_

"Weiss, you up?" No response. Taking one last look at her and slipped out from under the covers, I couldn't sit in the dark anymore. Thoughts of Ozpin were weighing on my mind, something about the situation with Weiss' father just didn't feel right and I needed to know what. Mostly, I needed to figure out what to do. If I told Weiss I'd cause her pain but if I didn't, I was letting Ozpin get away with it. With a shake of the head, I cleared my mind and put on some shoes before slipping out the door.

When I stepped out of the dorm building, goosebumps formed on my arms as the cool morning air brushed against me. Normally I wasn't a big fan of the cold but today I found it refreshing and chose not to warm myself up with aura. Instead, I took off on my usual circuit around Beacon.

On the second pass, I spotted Juane practicing in the fairgrounds. I hoped he wouldn't notice me in the faint moonlight but he called out, "Ruby!" And I had to stop and face him.

"Oh, hey Juane. Didn't see you there." We smiled at each other and walked a bit closer.

"Well I was just getting in some morning practice, have to catch up you know? What about you?" I did know, team RWBY was always ahead of JNPR but recently we'd been outpacing them even further with all the extra practice sessions I'd been calling.

"I just wanted to go for a morning jog, helps clear the mind."

"Well what did you need clearing from?" My slipup was caught and suddenly the cool air felt a whole lot colder. Juane didn't know about the incident from two days ago and I couldn't exactly tell him that. Or that there was some grand conspiracy I'd concocted in my head.

"Well uhm, I'd rather not talk about it."

He frowned, "it's not good to leave things unsaid. I promise I'll keep it secret if I need to, I'm your friend you know." An exasperated sigh escaped my lips, pulling the friend card, really?

"Take it from me, secrets suck."

"That's why we share them. To help carry the weight. I won't force you to tell me but I want to help you." I thought about it for a minute. Maybe I didn't have to tell him the exact truth, just enough to understand the situation.

"Well… I know something. Someone might have done something to hurt someone I care about and while I don't know for sure I'm pretty sure I'm right. But I don't know if I should tell that person I care about, because it'd cause them unnecessary pain. I'm also not sure how to interact with that other person now." Juane blinked. Blinked again. I could practically see the gears in his head trying to process that information into something that made sense.

A few seconds later I watched his eyes flair up as if remembering something and he nodded. "Well, if I've got it right, you're carrying a secret that basically causes pain to everyone involved. No good options. Sometimes that happens but I try to think about it like this. Even if both options are equally bad, at least we get the freedom to choose which bad option we end up with. Whatever choice you end up making, at least you got to make that choice." It wasn't the easy answer I had hoped for but at least it made sense to me.

"Thanks, that helps… I think." He offered a weak smile and a shrug but I wanted to thank him properly so I punched his shoulder. "Now let's see your stance, maybe we can get a few rounds in before sunrise."

"I'm not so sure I can keep up with you." He drew his sword in spite of his words and took a defensive stance.

"The point is to learn, so don't worry if you can't beat me." I lunged with Crescent Rose and got behind him, turning on the spot to swing at his exposed back. He tried to turn and block but was too slow so I struck him. "If you can't keep up with me, outmaneuver me. Next time, jump forward to avoid the strike while you turn."

We sparred like that for an hour or two and while he never gained the upper hand, he impressed me with his determination. Still, the sun was up and we were sweaty and tired. "Well Ruby, I think I need to go grab a shower. Thanks for the practice, hope your situation fixes itself."

"I think I'll keep it to myself. It'll be a bother but like you said, at least I got to choose that. It makes me feel a bit less helpless." Juane and I headed to the showers when I got a text from Azure, ' _tonight. 8 PM, emerald forest. I owe you one last lesson, be there.'_

"That Weiss looking for you?" Juane asked as he tried to peer over and see.

I playfully pushed him aside, "nope. My old teacher wants to give me another lesson. Wonder what it's gonna be about."

"Probably wants to teach you how to shoot laser beams out of your eyes." He said jokingly.

"That was the last lesson." He laughed at that, unknowing that it was true. I was worried about the phrasing though, particularly the last part. I'd thought my training was done. Nothing could be done about it until later though, so I said goodbye to Juane and got into the girl's showers.

Later

I expected to either find Weiss waiting for me alone or no one to be in the dorm, so I though the door open wide as I stepped in, finding a rather strange scene in front of me. Blake and Weiss were sitting on the bed, with Blake having one arm on Weiss shoulder, another on her hip and was leaning slightly forward with their eyes locked. I blinked, not sure if what I was seeing was real.

Weiss immediately blushed and stammered, Blake softly bit her lip and chuckled. "Uh… what's uh, going on girls?" I said, trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

Weiss was still unable to respond so Blake answered, "just uh, showing her a few things. Some girl advice, you'll see." Weiss blushed harder at that and it clicked in my head. I blushed a little bit myself when the realization set in.

"Oh, alright. Do you two uh, want to continue that?"

"No, we were just wrapping up actually." Blake stood up and walked past me, giving me a wink and whispering, "don't go doing anything untoward now" as she passed. I blushed a little harder and turned to give her a witty retort but she was already gone before I could think of anything not lame.

"S-sorry about that." I turned back around to find her looking away in her embarrassment. To try and lighten the mood, I laughed a little bit and took Blakes place on the bed.

"It's fine Weiss. You just wanted to learn some things for me. Though I am curious to find out what _exactly_ you two were talking about." The words got the reaction I was looking for, making her blush even more.

"Maybe… maybe we can rent a hotel room later today, when we're coming back from the therapist?"

It was my turn to blush and stammer, funny how just a couple of words and a suggestion could do that to me. Make my heart race and feel a knot forming in my stomach, excited and anxious all at once. "I'd like that, though are you sure this isn't just a reaction to your father?" I regretted bringing it up once I said it, not only was it a chance to blow the night but it made me think about my decision not to tell Weiss about my worries about Ozpin.

"No. I want to do this because I want to do this. My father showing up has nothing to do with it, promise."

"Okay. So, do you wanna go grab some breakfast?" I started to get up and she grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards the bed.

"How about we just talk for a little while, not often we get privacy." Judging by the grin on her face I knew talking wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

We spent the next half an hour or so making out and holding hands. Being together seemed to make any stress just phase out of existence, worries about the future or Weiss' father just melted away. Eventually we ended up laying down next to each other on the bed, staring into the others eyes and actually talking. Things we liked to do, childhood memories, anything that drifted into our minds.

"Thanks for this, I know I've been a bit less attentive the past two days."

She shook her head and smiled at me, "I know you've got a lot on your mind. Don't be afraid to let me in on some of it, you've helped me deal with so many of my problems it's only fair I do the same for you." I thought about it for a minute but I'd made my mind up, no use bringing up my suspicions now.

"I've already figured myself out. How about you? Explaining things to Yang and Blake was kinda heavy." She grimaced, the conversation was too difficult for her to get through and I had to do a fair bit of the talking. Still, they both offered their support.

"I don't know, I feel… better than usual actually. There's this weight that's been lifted off my shoulders, that terrible thing I kept waiting to happen happened and it wasn't the end of the world. I know I've got a long way to go but I feel more confident." Her blue eyes definitely seemed to shine even brighter than usual and it was good news to me.

On the way back from Vale

"I still think I should have canceled the practice." Weiss leaned over and gave me a kiss, we were alone on the airship and no one was around to bother us. Still, it was nowhere near as private as the hotel room we'd come from.

"He let you know about a training session in the woods, it has to be important. Besides, I want to keep this secret so we'd have to come back anyways." Ah yes, our roommates would notice we were gone. I let out a defeated sigh and looked out the window and gazed at the darkening sky. Beacon was off in the distance and getting closer as the sun began to set, looking strangely eerie.

For just a second, it started to feel less like the home it was to me. I'd just made love with the person I cared most about in the world, safe, away from danger and obligations and people. The fact that I was heading back towards that place was a weight placed back on my shoulders almost the same size as the anxiousness that'd just been taken off them. "Or we could run away, off to Mistral or Vacuo. Just a princess and her knight, wandering the world, living free and happy."

Weiss joined me in looking out the window and her face reflected on the glass, lining up just beside Beacon tower. "I'm glad you love me that much but you know as well as I do, you could never abandon the team." Just like that, the feeling of coming home returned, though the worry still remained.

"I guess. I just wish I could stay curled up with you a little longer, I especially wish we had a place of our own." She actually giggled at that, a short, unfetteredly happy sound she never made in public. It was musical and infectious, driving away just a little bit more of my worry.

"You just want to do it again." Well, she wasn't entirely wrong. But I did also just want to spend more alone time with her, as the time I did get was never enough. Always more training, school and other people getting in the way.

"Uhm, uh… not just that. I do think about more than one thing you know."

"Yeah, you also think about cookies and sometimes training." We talked for a few more minutes as the ship slowly came for a landing and we disembarked. The port was currently emptying itself out and no one was around so Weiss didn't mind giving me a kiss before I had to start sprinting to the forest.

"Oh, well aren't you two cute?" I shot upright and reached for crescent rose as I turned to find a woman coming out of the airship. She was a few years older than me, had long black hair and was supermodel hot. "Hey, don't get all jumpy." I looked at Weiss, who seemed a bit calmer than me and took my hand of Crescent Rose.

"Sorry. I just didn't notice you in the ship." I scanned her aura and found it larger than mine, making me wonder how I missed it on the ship.

She obviously noticed and smiled, "learned to see with your aura? Impressive. I was in the first-class rooms, I've been invited here by your headmaster to help him with a mission."

"Thanks. I'm Ruby Rose, this is my uh… partner." Weiss nodded but didn't offer her name.

The woman laughed and started heading up the path, "well enjoy the rest of your night, miss Rose." I watched her leave, uncertain what to make of that little encounter.

"Ruby, you've got to go or you'll be late." I looked back at Weiss and frowned, I was already pushing it and I did not want to know the consequences of being late.

"Oh, sorry. Love you. By." And with that, I was gone, sprinting as fast as I could to the clearing in the forest. I felt weirdly guilty leaving her there on her own but in a minute, she'd be back with Yang and Blake. If this wasn't important… Azure was going to have a price to pay.

By the time I arrived, the air had cooled and the moon was just visible over the treetops, silver rays shining through the canopy as my only source of light. There on a boulder, beneath the opening in the trees was Azure, sharpening a knife. He looked… older and also more, heroic? His tunic was silver and reflected the moonlight, while his cloak was grey, old and worn. Not his usual outfit.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all night?" He looked up from his task in my direction, a weak smile there on his face.

"Uh, sorry. What's this lesson about?" I took a few steps closer while he turned his gaze towards the sky.

"Can you see the stars yet?"

I looked up and saw them, "yeah. Why?"

"Long ago, I used to look up at those stars all the time. I could guide you anywhere in the world with the constellations. Tell the stories of heroes long gone, immortalized by them, legends of women so fair the whole world was enraptured by them. Their beautiful, aren't they?" It was another worrying, strange thing I encountered today. Listening to him talk in that regretful, sad tone. The stars were just balls of light to me, though the moon was beautiful.

"I guess. What's this about?"

He was silent for another minute. "I gave up those stars to win a fight because I knew that fight was more important. Two days ago, a type of Grimm not seen in a century was spotted north of here. You recently encountered several rare types yourself. The next great fight is coming. I don't know what I have to give up to win it but it may be my life. I must ask you to consider if you want the knowledge of how to do the same. To trade a part of your soul for power and to use that power for good reasons." I gulped. That was heavier than I expected.

"H-how does it work?"

"I won't say until you say you want it. It's a burden. Knowing you can offer yourself to save another, wondering if now is the time to do it. Then, when you do it, no takebacks. Do you want it?" _No! But what if I need it? Yes! No!_ I felt the familiar rage of my inner mind tearing through my brain, the desire to defend my friends and Weiss eventually winning out.

"I do. I want to protect my friends!" The words came quiet at first and then loud enough to bounce off the trees and reflect back at me, the sound shaking me slightly. It was a little more childish than I'd have liked it to sound.

He slid off the rock and stepped towards me, "it is a simple concept. You flood one area of the body with all your remaining aura, begin making it vibrate, heating it up to the point of burning and begin pulling out all that aura, when you pull out the aura, the organ or limb is to be completely devoid of aura. That's the basics at least, though it is a bit more involved than that."

It sounded simple enough, so I knew the involved part was going to be stupidly complex. "The important part, is that as you burn the area, you're pulling out all the aura you can. Normally, extracting aura from a specific place is exceedingly difficult and not worth the effort but in this case, the burning allows you to pull much more energy out. However, it is irreversible. The limb can be healed but it can never be used again. It also slightly diminishes the supply of aura you can generate going forward. Proportional to the amount that limb added to your supply. Now, if you do this to your heart, you will die. But for a moment, maybe even two, you will become the strongest hunter in the world."

"Why… don't more people do it then? If it makes you so strong?"

"Not many people are willing to die for a minute of power. Even then, the act itself is… excruciatingly painful, difficult to do without a mastery of aura control and also only me and I think maybe Ozpin actually know about it. My master taught it to me and me to you." I know he trusted me but to think that he thought I was… worthy? Of receiving knowledge so important sounding was a little ego boosting.

"Okay. I'll do my best to master it."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Three weeks? Almost four? Sorry guys, this chapter has been a_ _ **difficult**_ _journey. Laziness, writers block, almost a dozen rewrites with entirely different plotlines than presented here and more. I did actually like the final product though, so hopefully you do the same. (The lemon scene will be the next chapter, for those interested) And thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome._


	17. Chapter 17

Update

I have often looked at this story with fond memories and dread over the last year, as I have struggled to come to the realization that I can no longer continue it as the story currently is. The plans I had laid stalled out and after dealing with a crippling repetitive strain injury and life stuff for a month after the last upload, I couldn't find the will to return to it and force my way through. I am going to give this another shot, with a fresh start. It won't be the same as the previous story but operates under the same premise. Qrow died. Ruby screwed up. Then she goes off with her mentor to grow stronger.

There will be four major changes. One, Ruby quit beacon of her own volition while reeling with the trauma of the event, before she considered what that really meant. Two, the story will introduce my planned villain earlier on, to help give me an easy way to push the story on if it stalls out. Three, while Ruby/Weiss's relationship will still play a major part of it, it will get slightly less screentime and I'm going to make sure that it doesn't overshadow everything else I have planned. Four, I plan for more time to pass between and during chapters. Oh I also have a plan for Blake, who I totally ignored in this story.

For those who read this piece of fanfiction and actually waited for it to progress, I am sorry. It got to the point where each chapter I would write ten separate versions trying to just fill for time before things happened without realizing nothing would happen that way. I will do my best to make this next story I make something that I am more capable of consistently updating. (And when I cannot, I will do my best to keep people apprised of my status) I can't promise that I will complete the next project or upload consistently. But I promise to try. Thanks for reading folks.

(Oh, sidenote, the first three chapters of the rework, over 10,000 words, have already been written and will be posted immediately after this. Please give it a read)


End file.
